


Shibu ve Lino'nun Hikayesi

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Büyü, Fluff, Hafif Angst, M/M, Mpreg, TwinsJongin, TwinsKai, Zamanda yolculuk, Ütopik bir dünya
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kai ve Jongin, erkek kardeşler olarak yıllardır hep beraberlerdi. İkiz olmak onları daha çok yakınlaştırmıştı. Yetim olsalar bile, birbirlerini bırakmamışlardı ve mutluluklarını, kederlerini paylaşmışlardı.Zenginlerdi. Mutlulardı. Yaramazlardı.Yaramaz karakterlerinden dolayı, galaksiyi dağıtmaya karar vermişlerdi. Tanrı’yı bile.Bir gün başka bir zamanda uyandıklarında ne olur? Sadece peri masallarında okudukları bir krallık.Mücadele edecekleri, gülüp ağlayacakları bir dünyada maceralı bir yolculuğa katılırlar.Tamamen eğlence ve oyundan mı ibaret peki? İkisi de krallığın prenslerine kadar âşık olana kadar sürmüştü bu yalnızca.******Jongin geleceğin kralını isterken, Kai kraliyet serserisini istiyordu. Ait olmadıkları dünyada çok fazla şey istiyorlardı.





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> Namıdiğer Astellaz hikayemiz *-*

**Jongin: **Çok başarılı bir mimar. Yakışıklı ve zeki. Ancak kardeşinin yanında tam bir aptal. Eşek şakası yapmayı insanları kandırmayı seviyor. Sinir problemi var. 

**Kai: **İkizlerden genç olanı. Kardeşiyle karşılaştırıldığında biraz daha yaramaz olduğunu söyleyelim. Sevimli bir matematikçi.

**Luhan: **Astellaz’ın Büyük Prensi. Tahtın varisi. Maalesef ki onun için her şey planlanmıştı. Geleceğinden, evliliğine kadar.

**Sehun: **Astellaz’ın Halef Prensi. Omuzlarında çok baskı olmadığı için, etrafta tembellik yapmayı seviyor. Ta ki Krallıkları güçlü rakipleri Cartazan tarafından tehdit edilene kadar.

**Kris: **Cartazan’ın Varis Prensi.

**Yixing: **Prens’in ilk adamı. Kraliyetin çocuklarının her ihtiyacına o koşar. Hizmetçiden çok bir arkadaş gibidir. Kai ve Jongin’e yardım eden ilk kişidir.

**Bomi: **Cartazan’ın Varis Prensesi.

**************************

Kaygısız Kai ve Jongin hayatlarının böyle olacağını hiç düşünmezlerdi.

Ebediyen mükemmel playboy taç giyme töreninden önce evlenecek olan Krallığın müstakbel kralına âşık olduğunda başı belaya girer.

Ebediyen yaramaz piç kurusu kendisi gibi yaramaz ve asi olan Krallığın prensine âşık olduğunda tehlikeli bir macerayla karşı karşıya bulur kendini.

Jongin ulaşamayacağı bir şey isterken, Kai zamanının çoğunda istediği şeyi elde ediyordu. Yalnız her olayın bir sonucu vardır.

***********************

“Bahsini ortaya koy bebeğim.” Kai neşeyle bağırdı, elindeki direksiyonu koltuğa bıraktı.

“Ne bahsi? Senin aptal oyununu izlemeyeceğim.” Jongin, Kai’yi koltuktan tekmelerken sızlandı. Kai yere sertçe düştüğünde kardeşine kaşlarını çattı.

“O zaman ne izlemek istiyorsun? Ya futbol ya da pornodur.” Kai sırıttı. “Oh bekle. İzlemene gerek yok. Onu canlandırmak için milyarlarca kız arkadaşın var zaten.”

“Milyarlarca kız arkadaşım yok benim.”

“Tabi, bir kerede üç tane oluyor.”

“Bir şeyleri seçmede zorluk çekiyorum tamam mı?”

“Bekle. Bu gece evde kal. Hadi içelim. Yarın hafta sonu.” Kai önerdi.

“Sanki hafta içi seninle sarhoş olmuyorum.” Jongin homurdandı. “Lara beni bekleyecektir.”

“Huh? O kim?” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Hyung, cidden, kız arkadaş değiştirmeyi bırak ve evlen.”

“Iyyy.”

“Ee, kalacak mısın? Her gece olduğu gibi küçük kardeşini evde tek başına mı bırakacaksın?” Kai bilerek dudağını büzüyordu.

“İşe yaramayacak. Seninle saçma sarhoş muhabbeti yapmak yerine birisini yatağa atmayı tercih ediyorum.”

“Doğru~” Kai şeytani bir şekilde sırıttı. “Tabi. Her neyse.”

“Bir süre uyuyacağım, tamam. Bittim.” Jongin lüks koltuğa uzandı.

“Oh tabi. Olur.” Kai yerden kalkarak odasına gitti.

****************

“KAI!!!!” Jongin oturma odasından çığırıyordu. Kai bilmişçesine sırıtarak endişeden kuduran ağabeysini kontrol etmek için odasından çıktı.

“Efendim?” Kai bağlanmış kardeşinin yanına gelince omuz silkti.

“Ne sikimdir bu?!” Jongin’in elleri ve bacakları naylon iple bağlıydı. Ayrıca Jongin uyuduğunda gözlerinin önünde doğal felaket gerçekleşse bile uyanmazdı.

“Aww. Bu geceyi evde geçirecekmişsin gibi görünüyor.” Kai gülmeye başladı.

“Kai! Yemin ederim! Senden intikamımı alacağım!”

“Şimdi evimizin etrafında zıplamak zorundasın. Ah bekle, sehpa ve seni birbirinize bağladım.”

Jongin’in gözleri bacaklarındaki uzun ipi takip ettiğinde sehpanın bacaklarına bağlandığını gördü.

“Seni küçük!”

“Şimdi, evde benimle içmek zorundasın.”

Kai ağabeyini gerçekten çok özlüyordu. Jongin gündüzleri işle geceleri ise kız arkadaşım dediği kızlarla dışarıya çıkıyordu. Kai ise çoğu gece evde tek başına kalmak zorundaydı çünkü parti insanı değildi ve matematik öğretmeni olduğu uluslararası ortaokuldan çıkınca direkt eve geliyordu.

Kısacası Jongin ve Kai sadece yaramaz yetişkinlerdi. İkisi de şakaları ve hileleri seviyordu. Aralarındaki tek fark saçlarıydı; Kai sarışın, Jongin ise esmer ve aşk hayatı olandı. Jongin hayatını eğlenerek geçirmek isterken Kai hala özel insanı bekliyordu.

*******************

“Al bakalım bebeğim. İç şunu benim tatlı miniğim.” Kai bira şişesinin ağzını Jongin’in dolgun dudaklarına bastırdı. Jongin yaklaşık yarım saattir bağlı bir şekilde oturduğu için kaş çatıyordu. Ve Kai onu yakın zamanda çözecekmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

“Senden intikam alana kadar bekle sen.” Jongin hırlayarak söyledi.

“Awww. Sen gün ışığımsın. Al.” Kai ısrarla şişeyi Jongin’in ağzına bastırarak büyük olanın boğazına bira kaçmasına ve gömleğine tıksırmasına neden olmuştu.

Kai gülmeye başladı, sehpanın yanında yerde oturuyordu ve iki büklüm olmuştu.

“Çöz beni. Bu gece hiçbir yere gitmeyeceğim. Söz veriyorum.” Jongin sonunda iç çekti. Kai hemen ellerini çözdü. “Ya bacaklarım?”

Kai omuz silkti. “Güven sorunlarım var. Al.” Bira şişesini Jongin’in eline verdi ve Jongin ona yorgunca iç çekerek birasını yudumladı. Çok geçmeden ikisi de çakır keyif olmuşlardı ve olur olmadık kıkırdıyorlardı. “Oh, benim Kai’im.” Jongin kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Neden bu kadar yakışıklısın? Senden daha yakışıklı birini hiç görmedim.”

“Ben de. Benden daha yakışıklı birini görmedim.” Kai sarhoş bir dille cevapladı.

Jongin köşesinde asılı kalana kadar koltukta yuvarlandı. “Sevimli şey.” Kai’nin yanağını dürtükledi.

“Gay misin? Dur.” Kai eline vurdu. “Bebeğim, yuh.” Koltuğa yaslandı. Jongin yukarıda olduğu için yüzleri şimdi yan yanaydı.

“Ailemiz neden bizi terk etti?” Jongin sahte bir hüzünle sordu. “Kötü çocuklar mıydık?”

“Neden bizi bıraktılar hyung?” Kai bakışlarını indirdi, ses tonu ciddiydi. “Bir yetimhanede büyüdük, sevgiye açtık, yemek arıyorduk. Toplum içinde çocuklarına sarılan ebeveynler gördüğümüzde nasıl hissediyorduk? Neden bizde öyle sevgiyi alamadık, hyung?”

Jongin yeniden oturarak iç çekti. Yanakları domates gibi kızarmıştı ve bu ağlamak üzere olduğunun simgesiydi. “Bilmiyorum Kai-yah.”

“Babamızın adını söyleyemediğimizde insanlar bize gülerdi. Bize piç diyorlardı. Ama onlara annemizin neye benzediğini söyleyemediğimizde daha da kötüleşmişti.”

“Kai.” Jongin, Kai’nin saçlarını okşadı. “Sen bana sahipsin. Ben sana sahibim. Başka birine ihtiyacımız yok.”

“Bu doğru bak.” Kai iç çekti.

“Ne diyorum? Bu bizi yetimhane kapısına bırakan zalim anne babamıza gelsin.” Jongin dördüncü bira şişesini kaldırdı.

“Şerefe.” Kai kardeşinin şişesine vurdu ve içmeye başladı. “Bu olmayan yararsız yüce Tanrı’ya gelsin.”

“Şerefe.” Biralarını yudumladılar.

Aniden televizyon açılmıştı.

Kai görüşü düzelsin diye birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Jongin’e ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Ben açmadım.” Jongin ellerini savunmayla kaldırdı.

“Kumandanın üstünde oturuyorsun.” Kai koltuğu işaret etti.

“Oh.” Jongin altından kumandayı aldı ve kanalı değiştirdi. “Astellaz mı? Ne filmi bu? Hazır filmmiş.”

“Belgesel. Bugün iki kez falan izledim. Çocukların saçma folkloru. Değiştir.”

“Açlık Oyunları mı?”

“Onu izlemedin mi henüz? İnsanları öldürüyorlar. Eğlenceli.”

“Huh. Eğlenceli geliyor kulağa.” Jongin izlemek için filmi seçti. “Bekle. Astellaz? Neden zil çaldı?”

“Ben değildim.”

“Çocukken sanırım hakkında hikâye okumuştum.”

“Ne hakkında? Yine tanrı bir prensesi mi berbat ediyor?”

“Hayır. Sanırım tanrı Camelot gibi tüm krallığı mahvediyor.” İki kardeş kahkahaya boğuldular. “Yetimhanedeki Rahibenin Tanrı’nın patron olduğunu söyleyip durduğunu hatırlıyor musun?”

“Evet.”

“Pekâlâ, patronumum adı Lee Soo Man.” Yeniden güldüler. “Tanrının hepsi o rahibeyi batırsın.”

“Hyung, eğer tanrı gerçek olsaydı ne yapardın? Eğer senin önünde belirse?”

“Pantolonunu indirirdim.”

“Bekle, Tanrı pantolon giymez. Zeus’u önceden gördün mü? Tişört giyiyordu.”

“Daha iyi.” Jongin kıkırdadı.

Televizyonda Açlık Oyunları oynarken tanrı hakkında bir süre daha konuştular. Farkında olmadan Jongin koltukta ve Kai yerde uyuyakaldı.

****************

“Kai. Kes sesini.” Kai horlamaya devam ederken Jongin mırıldandı. Komik olan şey ise Kai hiç horlamaya başlamamıştı.

“Sen kes sesini. Neden horluyorsun?” Kai uykusunda boğuk sesiyle tembelce mırıldandı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, halı çok daha sertleşmişti ve nemliydi. Nemli mi?

Kai ürperdi. Gökyüzünde güneş yükselmiş olmasına rağmen hava çok karanlık ve soğuktu. Bir anlığına Kai rüya gördüğünü düşündü. Burası kesinlikle ormandı ve bir süredir toprakta uzandığını biliyordu. Birkaç güneş ışınları ağaçların kalın dalları arasından süzülüyordu. Etrafa göz attığında kalp atışları hızlanmıştı. Jongin ona eşek şakası falan mı yapıyordu?

Ama Jongin de yanında uyuyordu. İkisi de dün geceki kıyafetleriyleydiler. Zalimce olan şey ise Kai’nin üzerinde sadece baksırı ve ‘Lady Gaga FRocks’ tişörtü vardı.

Ne sikim şey bu diye düşündü Kai. “Hyung.” Jongin’in bedenini sarsarken bağırdı. Bekle, horlayan kişi Jongin değildi. Kai başını arkaya çevirdiğinde nefesi kesilmişti.

“Bu.Kadar.Ses.Yapmayı.Kes.” Jongin dişlerini sıkarak söyledi.

“H-H-Hyung…” Kai kekeledi, gözleri büyük ayıdan ayrılmıyordu. “Hyung.” Yeniden fısıldadı, ayı Kai’nin üzerine gelirken Kai, Jongin’i dürtükledi. “Yah Kim Jongin!” Daha yüksek sesle fısıldadı ve Jongin şimşek gibi oturdu.

“Ne sikim sorunu-“ Arkasında neler olduğunu fark ettiğinde durdu.

Ayı hırladı ve Kai ve Jongin ayağa kalkıp ormana doğru tabanları yağlamadan önce kükredi.

“Burada neler oluyor?! Ne yaptın?!” Jongin arkalarındaki ayıdan hayatı için koşarken bağırdı.

“Ben mi?! Sen ne yaptın asıl?!” Kai de ona bağırdı.

Ayı hızla onlara yetişmişti tabiki.

“Kai seni seviyorum kardeşim!” Jongin yeniden bağırdı.

“Ben de! Kendimi çok seviyorum! O yüzden aptal bir ayı tarafından yenmemeliyim.”

Ayının hırıltılarını duyabiliyorlardı ve şanslarına şişman ayı yavaşlamıştı.

Ama hırıltılar aniden durunca arkalarına baktılar. Jongin ve Kai hızla solurken ayı yerde yatıyordu.

“Dizlerinizin üzerine çökün, yabancılar!” Birisi emretti ve kim olduklarını göremiyorlardı ama Kai sorgulamadan hemen dizlerinin üstüne çöktü.

Jongin kim konuşuyor diye ayağa kalktı. Birkaç adam ellerinde ok, yay ve kılıçlarla yavaşça ormandan çıktılar. Hepsi atlıydı. Kai ve Jongin’in ağızlar açık kalmıştı.

“Dizlerinizin üzerine çökün dedim!” Adam bağırdı. Kai, Jongin’in elinden çekti.

“Çıplak dizler mi?” Jongin gülmeye başladı. “Rüyadayım.”

“Sanırım Kızılderililer.” Kai fısıldadı.

“Kızılderililer Kore’de bulunmazlar.” Burada haklıydı. Ayrıca, bu adamlar iyi giyimliydiler. Sadece biraz Ortodoks tarzıydı.

“Ne fısıldaşıyorsunuz?!” Adam yeniden sordu, büyük kılıcıyla yaklaştı. İki adım uzakta durdu ve kılıcıyla Kai’yi işaret etti. “Astellaz’a uğrama güdünüz nedir?”

Bu adam Merlin’deki savaşçılar gibi giyinmişti.

“ ‘güdü’ ne be?” Kai fısıltıyla Jongin’e sordu.

“Onun temiz kulağına ne mırladın?!”

“Onun ‘temiz’ kulağına mırladım, tanrı aşkına!” Kai bağırdığında yabancı kılıcını Kai’nin boynuna dayadı.

“Cevabını bekliyorum, yabancı.”

“Bekle. Neredeyiz dedin?” Jongin sordu. “Bekle, zavallı ruhlarımızın geldiği harika ötesi yer neresi yani?”

Adam Jongin’e baktı. “Astellaz, siz köylüler. Cartazan’ın adi adamları mısınız?!”

Kai ve Jongin birbirlerine baktılar ve şokla ağızları açılmıştı. Ama onlar bir şey diyemeden başka birisi onlara katıldı.

“Kim onlar?” diye sordu.

“Onları az önce bulduk, Büyük Prens.” Adam önünde eğildi.

Büyük Prens denen adam Kai ve Jongin’e ayrı ayrı baktı. “İkizler.” Mırıldandı. “Burada bulunma amacınız nedir?” Tamam, biraz kibardı. Kai ve Jongin onun prens olduğunu bir şekilde anlamışlardı.

“Hiçbir fikrimiz yok.” Kai cevapladı. “Çok şaşkınım. Ben Seul’den geldim. Buraya nasıl geldiğimizi bilmiyoruz, bir çeşit kamera şakası mı bu?”

“Aksanınıza tanıdık olmadığımdan eminim.”

“Uh…” Kai asil dille konuşmayı bilmiyordu.

“Onları saraya götürmeli miyiz, majesteleri?” Asker sordu.

“Evet. Babam ne olacağını bilir. Onlara zarar vermeyin. Henüz.” Atına bindi ve sürmeye başladı.

“Sen, zampara, ayağa kalk.” Kılıcıyla Kai’yi gösterdi. Zampara mı? Sapık anlamında mı? O anda Kai hala iç çamaşırlarıyla olduğunu fark etti. “Ve sen de.” Şimdi Jongin’i gösteriyordu. “Yürü.”

Kai ve Jongin 15 üniformalı adam eşliğinde ormanda yol almaya başladılar.


	2. 1.Bölüm

“Aman.Şirinlerim.” Jongin kirli yol sona geldiğinde nefesini tuttu. Kai ne hakkında konuştuğuna dönüp bakma zahmetine bile girmedi çünkü gözleri yanında at süren çocuktaydı. Erkek olup olmadığından emin değildi çünkü bir erkeğe göre çok güzeldi. Büyük Prens, ne olduğunu merak etti.

O anda Büyük Prens aniden başını çevirip Kai’ye baktığında Kai kızararak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Nerelisin?” Prens sordu ve vay canına sesi mükemmeldi.

“Size söyledim. Biz Seul’uyuz.” Kai hala başı eğikken cevapladı.

“Kai.” Jongin dirseğini dürterek seslendi.

“Ne var hyung?!”

“Bak.” İşaret parmağıyla işaret ettiği yere baktı Kai.

Bir köye ya da her ona benzeyen bir yere yaklaşıyorlardı. Köyler Kore’de bulunmazlardı ki. Ne sikim yerdeydiler böyle?

“Neredeyiz? Astellaz, demiştiniz?” Jongin Prens’e sordu.

“Siz köylülerin Büyük Prens’le konuşma hakkınız yok!” Önlerindeki asker onlara bağırdı ve Jongin’i ileri ittirdi. Jongin sinirle bakmak için ona döndü ama ona şimdilik yararı olmayacağı için boşverdi.

“En derin ve yürekten özürlerimi sunuyorum, majesteleri.” Jongin dişlerini sıkarak söyledi ve Kai’nin kulağına eğildi. “Ulu atından atacağım şu majeste bozuntusunu.” Fısıldadı.

“Hyung, gerçekten Astellaz’da olamayız, değil mi?”

“Öyleyiz. Ben çok sarhoş olduğum için bu rüya çok gerçekçi hissettiriyor ve sen de öylesin. İğrenç.” Jongin omuz silkti.

“Kötü insanlara benzemiyorsunuz. Hangi millete aitsiniz?” Prens yeniden sordu. “Kral’a götürülmeden önce bana söylemeniz daha iyi.”

“Adın ne?” Kai sorma cesaretinde bulundu.

“Sen-“ Asker yeniden başladı.

“General durun.” Prens emretti. “Adım Luhan. Siz kimsiniz? Cartazan’dan mı geliyorsunuz?”

“Yüce İsa. Cartazan ne sikimdir?” Kai bağırdı. “Kulağa egzotik Mısır yemeğiymiş gibi geliyor.”

“Yani Cartazan’dan değilsiniz?”

“Hayır!” Jongin bağırmıştı şimdi de. Sonunda köye girmişlerdi. “Şimdi neredeyiz?”

“Başkent.”

Kai ve Jongin birbirlerine baktılar. Kent mi? Bu çöplük mü?

Tam olarak çöplük sayılmazdı. Ama kulübe ve garip şeyler satan küçük tezgâhlardan oluşuyordu.

“Uh..” Kai geriledi ve generalin dikkati için boğazını temizledi. “Affedersiniz, pantolon alabilir miyim? Köylüleriniz çok etkilenmiş görünüyor.” dedi.

General ona ters ters baktıktan sonra bir tezgâhta durdu ve bir şey ödemeden bir kumaş aldı. “Al.” Kumaşı Kai’ye fırlattı.

“Bu bir etek!” Kai bağırdı.

“Çok şanslısın.” Jongin ona gülüyordu.

Kai kloş eteği alt kısmına havlu gibi kullandı. İyi yanı şişkinliğini örtmeyi başarmıştı. Kötü yanı ise etek pembe ve sarı renklerden oluşuyordu.

“General, kardeşimi bul.” Luhan emretti.

“Ama efendim.” General kaşlarını çattı. “Sizin için başka ayak işi yapabilir miyim, lordum?”

“Dün geceden beri kayıp. Babam sorgulamadan onu bulun.”

General üzgünce iç çekti. “Deneyeceğim, lordum.”

“Sssiiiktirrr.” Uzaktaki kaleyi fark edince bu sefer Kai nefesini tuttu. “Hyung…”

“Görüyorum.” Jongin de şaşkın görünüyordu. “Bu rüya çok uzun ve yorucu.”

“Rüya gördüğümüzü sanmıyorum.”

“Eğer öleceksem, Kai, senden-“

“Korkma. Kendimi kurtarırım ben. Benim için endişelenme.”

“Benimle ölmeni istiyorum aptal.”

Kaleye ulaşmak için biraz daha yürüdüler ve evet kalenin etrafını sarmalayan kocaman bir hendek vardı.

“Neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?” Luhan, Kai’ye bakmadan sordu.

“Sen bir Prens misin?” Kai sordu.

“Başka ne olabileceğimi düşünüyorsun?” Luhan gülümsedi.

“Güzellik gösterisi.” Kai güldü.

“Nedir o?”

“Hiçbir şey. Ayaklarım acıyor. Atına binebilir miyim?”

Luhan kalenin büyük kapısına giderken cevap vermedi.

“Majesteleri!” Birisi arkadan bağırdı. “Luhan!”

“Yixing!” Luhan parlayan bir ifadeyle arkasını döndü.

Yixing denen çocuk Luhan’ın yanına geldi. “Onlar kim?”

Luhan atından indi. “Onu ahırlara götür. Bu yabancılarla ilgilenmek zorundayım.” diye emretti.

“Tamam. Sonra görüşürüz o zaman.” Yixing gülümsedi ve atı Luhan’ın elinden aldı.

Şimdi kaleye giriyorlardı, vay anasını kesinlikle Kral Arthur’un kalesine benziyordu. Ya da Kai ve Jongin’in bildiği tek kale o olduğundan benziyordu.

Tüm askerler tek tek arkalarından ayrılıyordu ve sonunda Luhan’ın arkasında iki asker kaldı, Kai ve Jongin’e eski portreler arasında holde yol gösteriyordu.

“Sessiz olun. Eğer Cartazan’dan değilseniz o zaman Kral’a bunu söyleyin.” Luhan, Kai’ye söyledi.

“Anlaşıldı. Kral’la görüşeceğiz.” Kendi kendine söyledi, gergindi.

Kocaman kapıları açık olan kapının yanında iki asker vardı.

“Anne.” Luhan seslendi. “Babam burada mı?”

Sandalyede bir kadın oturuyordu. Bir tahtta. Dört tane taht vardı. Üçü boştu.

“Burada değil. Kim bunlar?” Sordu Kraliçe.

Jongin yutkundu. “Majesteleri.” Jongin eğildi, Kai kardeşinin ‘asilliği’ ne zaman öğrendiğini merak etti.

Luhan Jongin’e sinirle baktı. “Onları avlanırken ormanda buldum anne. Cartazan olmayan yabancı bir krallıktan geldiklerini iddia ediyorlar. Düşmanımız olduklarını sanmıyorum anne.”

“Baban uzakta. Bir hafta boyunca gelemeyebilir. İki haftadır olmadığın için sana bilgi vermemi istedi.”

“Öyle mi... Anne? O zaman onlarla ne yapacağız?”

“Nerelisiniz? Eve geri gidebilir misiniz?” Jongin ve Kai’ye sordu.

“Onları bırakamayız anne.” Luhan karşı çıktı.

“Bizim düşmanımız olmadıklarını söylediğini sanıyordum.”

“Evet anne. Ama önlem almak için babamın gelmesini beklemeliyiz çünkü nereden geldiklerini bilmiyoruz. Ne hastalık taşıdıklarını.”

Hastalık mı?

“Konuşabilir miyim?” Jongin elini kaldırdı. “Affedersiniz. Kraliyet dilinde konuşamıyorum. Ben Kim Jongin. Bu da kardeşim Kim Kai. Biz kardeşiz, evet. Koreliyiz. Ve sizde bizimle aynı dili konuşuyorsunuz. Ama bu krallık Astellaz, biz bunu sadece masallarda duyduk. Tarihte bile yok. Eve gitmek istiyoruz.”

“Kore mi?” Kraliçe tekrarladı. “Orası neresi?”

“Sıçtık.” Kai kısık sesle söyledi.

“Şimdilik, onları burada tutacağız anne. Babam dönene gelen.” Luhan konuştu.

“Gidecek yerimiz yok nasılsa.” Jongin ekledi. “Ormanda ayılar var? Ve burası ormanla kaplı.”

“Ayarlanabilir.” Kraliçe, Jongin’i tınlamadan konuştu. “Mahkûm değiller. O yüzden onlara burada kaldıklarında yapacak iş ver.”

“Ne işi anne?”

“Şu konuşkan olan için uşak olsun.” Jongin. “Ve etekli çocuk için de seyis olsun.” Kai.

“Ne?” Jongin karşı çıktı.

“Seyis mi?!” Kai ekledi.

“Emredersiniz anne.” Luhan önünde eğildi ve askerlere onları çıkarmalarını işaret etti.

Şaşkın ve ne yapacaklarını düşünemez halde büyük salondan çıkar çıkmaz, yanında bir çocuğu iki kolundan tutan askerlerle generali gördüler.

“Majesteleri.” General Luhan’ı yeniden selamladı.

“Sehun.” Luhan askerlerin tuttuğu çocuğa kızdı. “Neredeydin?”

“Hiçbir yerde.” Sehun kabaca cevapladı.

“Annemin sana kızdığını biliyorum. Onu anneme götürün.” Askerlere emretti.

“Hayır! Hayır! Özür dilerim. Bırakın! Beni anneme götürme! Luhan!” Sehun kurtulmak için çırpınırken bağırıyordu ama Kai’nin eteğini görünce aniden durdu. Kahkahalara boğulmuştu. “Ben de kötü bir gün geçiren olduğumu düşünürdüm.” Kai’yle alay etti.

“Onu uzaklaştırın.” Luhan emretti.


	3. 2.Bölüm

“Luhan! Lütfen! Özür dilerim!” Sehun askerler ve general tarafından tahtların bulunduğu salona zorla götürülürken bağırdı.

Luhan iç çekti. “Onları getirin.” Jongin ve Kai’nin yanında duran iki askere emretti.

“Bekle. Bir sorum var majesteleri.” Kai, Luhan’ın arkasından giderek söyledi. “Kardeşim ve ben hala rüya görüyoruz desek de, ben yine de merak ediyorum. Bize tam olarak ne yapma niyetindesiniz? Nasıl geri döneceğimizi biliyor musunuz?”

“Bize nereden geldiğinizi düzgünce söylerseniz evinize gitmenize izin verilir. Babam ikinizi onayladıktan sonra neden Krallığımıza geldiğinize dair makul sebepleriniz olursa salıverilirsiniz. İkinizin bu elbiseleri nereden bulduğunuzu öğrendiğimde şaşırabilirim. Bunlar çok… Yabancı görünüyor.”

“Pekâlâ, pijamalarımız için üzgünüz.” Jongin alay etti. “Çünkü fantastik bir ülkede uyanacağımızı bilmiyorduk.”

“Hyung.” Kai onu susturdu. “Şu anda etrafımızda neler oluyor gerçekten şaşkınız. Annenizin dediği gibi düşman değiliz.”

“Tabii. Barbar Carzatanlılara hiç benzemiyorsunuz.” Luhan söyledi. “Ama sizi temin ederim, sık sık diğer krallıklardan tacirler kabul ederiz. Bazen yolcular. O yüzden burada kaldığınız sürece size kötü davranmayız. Ama annemin emrettiği gibi işlerinizi yapmak zorundasınız.”

“Harika. Bedavaya köleler?” Jongin ona tısladı.

Luhan arkasını dönerek ona kaş çattı. Kai birisinin nasıl bu kadar mükemmel bir şekilde güzel olabileceğini merak ediyordu. Luhan’ın gözleri Kai’ye kaydığında Kai hemen başını eğdi. Dördüncü sınıftayken matematik öğretmenine âşık olması gibiydi.

“Seyis ve uşak nedir?” Kai kalenin dışına çıkarlarken sordu. Birkaç bine ve kuleler vardı. Hepsi aynı görünüyordu.

“Bunu açıklamak benim görevim değil.” Luhan homurdandı. “Yixing!” diye bağırdı.

Az önceki çocuk Luhan’ın yanına geldi.

“Yixing, sana atlarda yardım edecek yeni birisi var.” Kai’yi işaret etti.

“Yeni bir seyis mi?” Yixing neşelendi. “Pekâlâ, bu heyecan verici olacak.” Sırıttı.

“Şey, hangi Krallıktan geldiklerini bilmiyoruz çünkü bize söylemiyorlar. Babam onlarla nasıl ilgileneceğini bilir. Nereli olduklarını öğrenmeden Annem onlara mahkûm gibi davranmamamızı düşünüyor.”

“Oh. Anladım. Ee, onu senden alayım mı?” Gülümsedi.

“Bekle. Dur. Bizi bırakamaz mısınız?” Jongin sordu. “Eminim yolumuzu bulabiliriz.”

“Bu uzak bir ihtimal. Yixing hepsi senin.”

“Whoa! Orda dur bakalım, sıkı çene!” Kai, Yixing’e bağırdı. “Ağabeyim olmadan hiçbir yere gitmem!”

“Yazık o zaman sana.” Yixing, Kai’yi sürüklemeye başladı.

“Onlarla git.” Luhan askerlerden birine emrettikten sonra Jongin’i başka binaya sürükleyen diğerine döndü.

“Uşak mı? Köle gibi mi?” Jongin istemeyerek takip ederken mırıldandı.

“Kraliyete hizmet edeceksin. Uşağın ne demek olduğunu bilmiyor musun gerçekten? Krallığınızda onlardan yok mu?”

“Benim krallığım McDonalds. Ve Sandara Park.” Jongin mırıldandı. Luhan büyük merdivenleri çıkarken ilgiliymiş gibi görünmüyordu.

“Aksanın çok farklı. Sanırım batıdan geliyorsun?” Luhan sordu.

“Dostum ben Koreliyim! Bildiğim tek şey bu.”

“Hiç öyle bir yer duymadım, o yüzden beni kandırmaya çalışma. Eğer bize karşı ajanlık yapacaksan biz öğrenmeden ve sana gerekeni uygulamadan önce dürüst olsan iyi olur.”

Jongin yutkundu. “Ben barışı seven bir barışsever insanım.” Tüm diyebildiği buydu ve sonra çenesini kapattı. Kai için endişeleniyordu. Bu koşullar altında kavga edemezdi ya da hiçbir şey yapamazdı çünkü denese bile başı kesilirdi.

Luhan kapıya doğru giderken hiçbir şey demedi ve asker girmesin diye Jongin’in kolunu tuttu.

Jongin neden olduğu söylenmeden orada beklemek zorundaydı. “Affedersiniz. Bay gümüş kafa.” Jongin üç adım ötesindeki askere fısıldadı. “Dün gece 5 şişe soju içtim. O yüzden tuvalete gitmem lazım.”

Asker ona sertçe baktı yalnızca.

“Hayır mı? Tamam.” Jongin yeniden sessizleşti. Safra kesesi her an patlayacak gibiydi.

O anda Luhan üstsüz olarak dışarı çıktı. “Hala burada ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin’e sordu.

“Burada ne yapıyorum! Uşağın oluyorum!”

“Odamın dışında beklemek zorunda değilsin.”

“İçeri girebilir miyim o zaman?”

Asker nefesini tuttu ve Luhan ona tehditkâr biçimde baktı. “Hiçbir fikrin yok, değil mi?”

Jongin alaycı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Sanırım İspanya’nın Gezgin Dora’sı daha iyi anlaşılırdı.

“Gezgin kim?” Luhan başını yana yatırdı.

“Yüce İsa.” Jongin kafasını duvara vurmak istiyordu.

“Onu mutfağa götürün. Baş aşçı sana iş verecektir. Sadece onun emirlerini dinle.”

Jongin’in gözleri Luhan’ın gözlerinden kaslarına doğru dolaştı. Tamam, seksiydi. “Hepsi bu mu?”

“İnanıyorum ki öyle. Ve buradan kaçmaya çalışma. Ana kapıya ulaşamadan ölmüş olursun.”

“Bilgilendirme için sağol.” Jongin alay ederken asker onu Luhan’dan uzaklaştırıyordu.

Bu sırada;

Jongin en azından sıcak kaledeydi. Diğer yandan Kai önündeki sahneye ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“İşte senin yeni yerin, yabancı.” Yixing duyurdu.

At, pislik, at, at, pislik, saman, kuru otlar, pislik, pislik, at. Kai’nin tek görüp kokladığı şey buydu.

“Burada ne yapmamı bekliyorsun?” Kai şokla nefesini tuttu.

“Atlara bakmanı tabiki.”

“Kafayı mı yedin? Hayatımda hiç ata dokunmadım ben.”

“Korkma. Kraliyet ahırlarında hepsine dokunabilirsin.”

“Olmaz!”

“Kraliçe’nin emirler.” Yixing omuz silkti. “Pekâlâ, sana bu tatlı şeyleri tanıtayım.”

Ahırda yaklaşık 100 at vardı. “Çok fazlalar.” Kai ağlamak istiyordu.

“Bu sadece ilk bölme. Geriye 8 bölme daha var.”

“Siktir.”

“Huh? Yani evet, bu Mally, bu Joojoo, bu-“ Devam ediyordu ve ahırın derinliklerine gidiyorlardı. Kai kendini oraya gömmek istiyordu.

“Bir sorum var.” Kai araya girdi.

“Evet?”

“Eğer kaçmaya çalışırsam ne olur?”

“Basit. Kellen kesilir.”

Kai hemen ağzını kapattı ve Yixing atları tanıtmaya devam etti.

“Nerede uyuyacağım?”

“Burada. Kendine rahat bir yer bul ve uyu.”

“At pisliklerinin üzerinde mi uyuyacağım?”

“Her neyse, bunlar at yemleri. Korkma. Ben onlar çoktan besledim. O yüzden yarın sana diğer şeyleri öğretmek için geleceğim.”

“Bu pisliği nasıl temizleyeceğimi mi?”

“İyi geceler.”

“Bekle. Daha gece olmadı.”

“Ama uyku zamanı.” Yixing, Kai’ye ‘saçma’ bakışı attı.

“Soracak bir sürü şeyim var.” Dürüst olmak gerekirse Yixing bilgileri dökülecek kişi gibi duruyordu.

“Tabi. Ama yarın sorarsın.” Gülümsedi. “Adın ne?”

“Kai.”

“Bende Yixing.”

“Anladım.”

Yixing gittikten sonra Kai saçma eteğine çıkardı ve kirli yere sererek üzerine oturdu, ahırların duvarına yaslandı. Bazı atlar çoktan uyumuştu ve diğerler ya bir şeyler yiyor ya da geviş getiriyorlardı. Kai’in tek yapabildiği atların onu yememesini ve bu kâbustan biran önce uyanmayı ummaktı.

Jongin’in ne yaptığını merak ediyordu.

Aniden ahırların kapısının açıldığını duydu. Yixing olup olmadığına bakmak için başını çevirdi. O olmadığını görünce şaşırdı. Daha önce Kai’ye gülen çocuktu. Sehun, Kai adını hatırlıyordu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Kai ayağa kalktı.

“Ulu Tanrım!” Sehun zıplayarak bağırdı. “SEN ne yapıyorsun burada?!”

“Aslında burada çalışıyorum.” Kai üzgünce söyledi. Başarılı bir matematikçiden at pisliği temizleyicisine dönüşmüştü. Ne yapacağını bilmediği için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu şu anda.

“Kim demiş?” Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Kraliçe.” Kai yeniden iç çekti. “Uyanmak istiyorum. Lütfen. Lütfen.” Yüzünü ovuşturuyordu.

“Tamam. Az önce ne yapıyorsan onu yapmaya devam et.” Sehun’un yüzü Kai’ye bakarken buruştu. “Ben sadece geçiyordum.”

“Geçiyor muydun? Ahırlardan mı?”

“Ben sana bir şey sormuyorum senden bana sormayı bırak!”

“Pekâlâ, sen de bir hizmetçisin, değil mi? Başını belaya soktun?

“Hizmetçi mi?” Sehun sırıtmaya başladı. “Evet öyleyim. Ahırları inceliyorum sadece.”

“Tamam.” Kai mırıldandı.

Bakışlarını indirerek Kai’nin yanından geçiyordu. Aniden Kai’nin omzunu tuttu ve kulağına eğildi. “Ahırlarda eğleniyor musun?” Kahkahaya boğulmadan önce mırıldandı.

“Huh?” Kai o anda Sehun’un iç çamaşırıyla olmasından bahsettiğini anladı. Sehun Kai’nin kendini çekmesini söylüyordu sanırım, Kai hemen utançla kızardı. “Pantolonunu ödünç alabilir miyim?”

“Pantolonumu mu?” Sehun şaşırmış gibi kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Evet. Sende bir hizmetlisin, değil mi? Hizmetçiler pantolonları paylaşmıyor mu?”

“Ama dışarıya çıkıyorum.”

“Hayır, şu anda giydiğini demedim. Daha sonra.

“Oh anladım. Olur tabii. Garip bir elbise anlayışın var.” Sehun ahırların içine giderken kıkırdadı.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

“Hiçbir yere.” Ahırların karanlığında gözden kayboldu.


	4. 3.Bölüm

Kai soğuk suyun yüzüne çarpmasıyla uyandı.

“Siktir lan!” Kai ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken bağırdı. Gözlerini sildi ve hala rüyasındaki ahırlarda olduğunu gördü. Bu artık bir rüya değildi.

“Üzgünüm. Seni birkaç kez uyandırdım ama tek kasını bile oynatmadın.” Yixing omuz silkerek metal kovayı yanına bıraktı.

“Bunu yapmak zorunda mıydın?!” Kai yüzünü Yixing’in verdiği havluyla sildi.

“Baş seyis buraya bakarken senin uyurken yakalanmanı istemiyordum. Gel şimdi. Sana at yemlerinin nerede olduğunu ve bölmeleri nasıl temizleyeceğini göstereceğim.”

Kai’in başı hala dönüyordu. “Bekle. Nefesimi düzenleyeyim.” Yeniden oturdu. “Dün gece şu hizmetçi vardı. Bana pantolon getireceğine söz verdi.

“Oh öyle mi? Kimdi?”

“Bilmiyorum. Uzun, zayıf, hafif kadınsı. Sehun… Evet, adı buydu.”

Yixing başını yana yatırdı. “Hangi hizmetçi olduğunu bilmiyorum. Hangi hizmetçi gece kalede ne yapar ki?” Kai’nin bakışlarından kaçındı.

“Her neyse, pisliği temizlemeden önce pantolon alabilir miyim?”

Yixing kaş çattı. “Baş seyisten giysilerini isteyebilirim çünkü bende benimkileri bir Yabancıyla paylaşma niyetinde değilim. Tanrı bilir hangi hastalığı taşıyorsun.”

Tamam, Kai buna kırılmıştı.

İç çekti ve yeniden kalktı. “Yıkanmam, işemem ve dişlerimi fırçalamam lazım.”

“Atlarla işin bittiğinde hepsini yapabilirsin. Sana yıkanma yerini gösterebilirim.”

“Kardeşim nerede?”

“Dün gece onu kontrol ettim. Mutfakta çalışıyor. Endişelenme. Onun işi seninkinden kolay.”

“Aman ne güzel.” Kai alay etti. “Onu ne zaman görebilirim?”

“Kaleye davet edildiğinde.”

“Bu ne zaman olur?”

“Kral seni görmek istediğinde.”

Kai burada umutsuzdu. Ama eğer hayatta kalmak istiyorsa o zaman ‘evet, Efendim’ diye dolanması gerektiğini biliyordu.

********************

Yixing ona banyo bölümünü göstermek üzereyken Kai’nin kolunu tuttu. Kai’nin gözleri Yixing’in baktığı yere kaydı.

“Kim onlar?” Kai uzaktan birkaç atlı görünce sordu, hepsi baştan ayağa keskin tişört, siyah pantolon, ağır bot ve siyah ceketler giymişti. Allahtan Astellaz’daki kişiler William Shakespeare gibi giyinmiyorlardı. Ama burası çok Ortodoks görünümlüydü, aslında tarihte var olmayan ve Narnia gibi fantastik bir yer.

“Ahh.” Yixing onu susturdu.

“Bizi duymazlar.” Ama Kai hala fısıldıyordu.

O kişiler kaleye girer girmez Yixing Kai’yi banyo bölümüne sürükledi. “O adamlar Cartazan’dan geliyor.”

“Bekle, o yer bir şey hatırlatıyor. Prens, bizim de Cacazan’dan geldiğimizi düşünmüştü.”

“Cartazan.” Yixing onu düzeltti. “Evet, basit olarak bizim düşmanımızlar. Ama bize kör olası müzakere önermek için gelmiş olmalılar. Ancak Luhan kesinlikle reddedecektir.”

“Neden onu adıyla çağırıyorsun? Sende uşaksın, değil mi?”

“Ben baş uşağım. Ama biz çocukluktan beri arkadaşız. Ben onunla konuşan tek uşaktım.”

Zavallı Jongin.

“Sizi sinir bozucu askerler! Size beni bırakmanızı emrettim!” Kai birisinin bağırdığını duydu. Başını çevirdiğinde Sehun’un iki muhafız tarafından kaleye götürüldüğünü gördü.

“İşte! Dün geceki hizmetçi.” Kai, Yixing’e söyledi. “O her zaman böyle midir? Onu cezalandırmıyorlar mı? Ne yaptı?”

“Uh… Bilmiyorum. Bu seni ilgilendirmez. Banyonu al ve muhafızlar atlarını kontrol etmeye gelmeden dinlen.”

********************

Kai şu anda önemsiz olduğundan banyo yapma zahmetine girmedi. Hızlı duş alarak ahırlara geri döndü.

“Selam!” Birisi kulağının dibinde bağırdı.

“Kahretsin. Ödümü kopardın.” Sehun utanmazca sırıtırken Kai zıpladı.

“Al. Söz verdiğim pantolon.” Kai’ye koyu kahve bir pantolon uzattı. Kai’ye şüpheyle baktı. “Sana uyabilir.”

“Sağol.” Hemen pantolonu giydi, Sehun’un fikrini değiştirmesinden korkuyordu çünkü Yixing yapmayacağını söylemişti. “Bunlar nasıl pantolon?” Kai kendi kendine mırıldandı, fermuarı bulamıyordu. “Her neyse, neden her zaman başını belaya sokuyorsun? Bu yasal mı? Yani ben o muhafızlar varken nefes almaya korkuyorum.”

“Benim için endişelenme.” Sehun elini salladı. “Ben sana bir şey sormuyorum o yüzden sen de bana sorma.”

Kai düğmelerle uğraşıyordu. Sehun hıhladı ve Kai’in elini ittirerek kendi aldı. Sehun pantolonunu düğmelerken Kai boğazını temizledi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Sen bir aptalsın Kai.” Sehun mırıldandı, eli Kai’nin penisine sürtüyordu.

“Bekle, adımı biliyorsun. Kendimi tanıtmadım bile.”

Sehun bitirdiğinde sırıttı. “Sen Kim Kai’sin. Kardeşin de Kim Jongin. Yabancılarsınız ve bize nereli olduğunuzu söylemediniz. Sen bir zamparasın ve kardeşin de çok konuşan göt. Ama ben size inanıyorum. Kaybolmuş olmalısınız.”

Kai’in gözleri büyüdü. “Vay, insanların hakkında çabucak tahminlerde bulunuyorsun.”

Sehun Kai’nin gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

Kai boğazını temizledi ve geri çekildi. “Adın Sehun, değil mi? Büyük Prens’in sana böyle seslendiğini hatırlıyorum.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Doğru. Burada eğleniyor musun?”

“Burada mı? Atların ve pisliğin içinde mi? İşe ilk kez burada başladım. Yani iş hakkında pek diyecek bir şeyim yok.”

“İyi birisine benziyorsun. Bir süreliğine dışarı çıkmak ister misin?” Sehun önerdi.

“Daha yeni yıkandım.”

“Hayır, yani kaleden demek istiyorum.”

“Bu mümkün değil. Denersem ölürüm.”

“Kimse bilmeyecek.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Hadi ama.” Elini uzattı. Bu çocuk hakkında garip olan bir şey vardı. Aynı anda hem utangaç hem de cesur görünüyordu. “Ah hadi ama.” Kai’nin eli kavradı ve onu ahırların içinde sürüklemeye başladı.

Bu sırada;

Jongin’e Büyük Prens’e kahvaltısını götürmesi emredilmişti ki sinir bozucuydu. Hadi ama altında yüzlerce hizmetçisi olan birine aniden hizmet etmeye zorlanırsanız siz ne yapardınız? En kötüsü de Jongin uşaklar gibi giyinmişti, üzerinde sadece siyah pantolon ve dizlerine kadar gelen bir tişört vardı. Baştan ayağa marka giyinen birisi için moda felaketi gibi görünüyordu.

Ama eski, kullanılmış kıyafet değildi neyse ki.

Baş aşçının ona öğrettiği gibi Büyük Prens’in odasının dışındaki zili çaldı. Kapıdaki muhafızlar heykel gibi hareketsizdiler. Jongin onlara tısladı bilerek. Kapı açılmıştı.

“Prens için kahvaltı mı?” Bir uşak sordu.

Jongin omuz silkerek gösterişli tepsiyi çocuğa uzattı. Dünden beri hiçbir şey yemediği için Jongin açlıktan ölüyordu. Ama Kai için daha çok endişeliydi. Yemek yiyip yemediğini merak ediyordu.

Luhan aniden odadan çıktı. Jongin’in orada olmasını tınlamadan arkasında muhafızlarla yanından geçti. Gergin görünüyordu. Jongin nedenini merak etti.

Baş aşçı katı bir şekilde Jongin’e Büyük Prens’in yemeğini bitirene kadar beklemesini ve tepsiyi geri getirmesini emretmişti. Baş aşçı Jongin’in kendinden büyük görünmüyordu ama sert görünümlüydü.

O yüzden Jongin, Luhan’ın yeniden odaya gelmesini kapılara yaslanarak 4 saat boyunca beklemişti. Karnı gurulduyordu ve Jongin’in bir alışkanlığı vardı. Açken çok sinirli oluyordu. Ve şu anda geç kaldığı için Luhan’ın güzel yüzünü dağıtmak istiyordu.

Sonunda Büyük Prens ve muhafızlar geri dönmüştü. Luhan, Jongin kadar yorgun görünüyordu. Gözleri onu bulduğunda Jongin’e kaşlarını çattı. Jongin ayakta durmaya çalışıyordu.

“Burada ne bekliyorsun?” Luhan çenesini sıkarak sordu. Jongin çenesini sıkan kişi olmalıydı.

“Tepsiyi.” Jongin ilgisizce cevap verdi.

“Tepsiyi mi bekliyorsun?” Luhan bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Evet. Majesteleri.”

Luhan muhafızlara kapıyı açmalarını işaret etti. “Gir içeri ve tepsini al.”

İyi yanı, Jongin Prens’in odasına girmişti. Ama sonra, oda ‘aşırı’ büyük olduğu için tüm uşakların buraya girdiğini düşündü. Jongin burayı temizlemenin ne kadar gayret gerektirdiğini merak ediyordu ve mutfakta olduğuna şükretti. Kötü yanı ise Jongin aç olduğu için umursamıyordu.

Yatağı düzelten kadın hizmetçiler Prens’in önünde eğildiler hemen ve odadan çıktılar. Jongin o güzel kadınları dışarıda kontrol etmeyi düşündü ve kendi kendine sırıttı. Luhan’a döndüğünde Prens ona sinirle bakıyordu.

Luhan yatağın yanındaki masaya yöneldi ve tepsiyi alarak yemeklerin parlak ve temiz yere saçılmasına neden oldu. Tepsiyi Jongin’in ayaklarına attı. “Tanrım.” diye bağırdı ve elini göğsüne götürdü.

Jongin başını şiddetle sallayan Luhan’a sinirle bakıyordu. Bileğini incitmiş olmalıydı.

“İncindin mi?” Jongin sormaya cesaret etti. “Dur. Bakayım.” İleriye uzanarak Luhan’ın elini tuttu. Ve o anda suratına tokat yemişti.

“Senin gibi değersiz bir uşak nasıl bana dokunmaya cesaret eder?!” Luhan bağırdı.

Jongin şoka uğramıştı ve tokattan dolayı acıyan yanağını tuttu. Kimse ama hiç kimse Jongin’e ya da Kai’ye daha önce el uzatmamıştı. Jongin’e birinin vurduğu ilk seferdi bu. Ve bu onu çok şaşırtmıştı.

“Cartazan’dan gelmediğinize inanmıyorum! Tanrıya yemin olsun, eğer onlardan biri olduğunuzu öğrenirsem, toplum içinde yakarak idam edeceğim sizi!”

Jongin, Luhan’ın neden bahsettiğini ya da niye bu kadar gergin olduğunu bilmiyordu ama şu anda Jongin tokattan dolayı sersemlemişti. Gururunu incitmişti.

Jongin dişlerini sıkarak Luhan’ın bileklerini kavrayarak onu duvara yasladı. Prens ya da göt, umurunda değildi.

“Eline dokundum diye mi vurdun bana?” Sözler ağzından çıkarken kaşlarını çattığını biliyordu. Luhan’ın bileklerini tek eliyle tuttu ve onları Luhan’ın başına kaldırdı. Luhan ondan çok kısaydı. Jongin diğer eliyle Luhan’ın karnındaki tişörtü tutarak çekiştirdi. “Başka yerine dokunursam ne yaparsın?”


	5. 4.Bölüm

Kai atlar için ayrılmış bölmelerden birine giren Sehun’a bakıyordu. Küçük bir odaydı ve yerde saman vardı ama atların pisliğinin olmadı tek odaydı.

“Gözlerini kapatman lazım.” Sehun utanmazca gülümseyerek emretti.

“Ta…mam.” Kai gözlerini kapattı.

“Eğer onları açarsan seni dışarı çıkarmam.”

“Açmayacağım.”

Birkaç saman kütlesinin sesini duydu, Sehun onları kaldırıyormuş gibiydi.

“Sorma dedin ama merak ediyorum. Kraliçe’ye o gün neden götürüldün?” Kai farklı bir yol denemeye karar verdi.

“Şey, ağa- uh… Büyük Prens’le avlanmaya gitmiştim. Ama sonra sıkıcı oldukları için onların yanından kaçtım. Ama general beni bulduğunda zaten geri dönüyordum.”

“Hizmetçiler kaleden dışarı çıkıyor mu?”

“Hm hm. Özel gezilerde.” Nefesini tuttu. Kai ne yaptığını merak ediyordu ve gözlerini açma dürtüsü vardı ama risk almak istemiyordu. Ne kadar da aptal bir hizmetçiydi.

“Ne gibi?”

“Hadi ama. Gözlerini açma.”

Kai gözlerine bastırılan sıcak bir avuç hissetti. Sehun’un diğer eli Kai’nin sırtını tutarak Kai’yi yönlendiriyordu.

Kai gıcırtılar duydu, sanki tahtaların üzerinden yürüyorlardı. Çıplak ayakları samandan başka bir şey hissetmiyordu. Kai bir dahaki sefere ayakkabılarıyla uyuyacaktı. Belki bu çocuktan ayakkabı isteyebilirdi.

“Hey Sehun.”

“Ben mi?”

“Sen Sehun’sun, değil mi?”

“Eeveeet.” Sehun şarkı gibi söyledi.

“Yakalanır mıyız?”

“Yok. Ben onlara izin vermedikçe olmaz.”

“Neden bir hizmetçi kalede bu kadar sorun yaratıyor?”

“Bilmiyorum. Çünkü hizmetçiler kaleden ayrılamaz?”

Kai aniden ayağının altında ıslaklık hissetti. Çimen, hatırlamıştı. Kalenin zemininde değildi artık. Yüzünü yalayan taze havayı hissedebiliyordu. “Neden ayrıldın o zaman?”

“Sıkıldım.” Kai neden bilmiyordu ama Sehun’un nedenleri içten değildi.

Sehun onu biraz daha yürüttükten sonra Kai’in yüzünden ellerini çekti. “Gel şimdi.” Sehun gülümsedi, ormana doğru zıplıyordu. Kai cesaret edebilse kaçabilirdi. Ama Jongin oradaydı. O yüzden nasıl kaçılacağını öğrenmek daha güvenliydi.

Arkasındaki kaleye baktı ve köy neredeyse 1 kilometre uzakta gibiydi. Nefesini tuttu. 120 adım bile atmamıştı.

“Geliyor musun?” Sehun ona seslendi. Kai başını salladı ve tökezleyerek yanına gitti. “Daha önce böyle bir şey duymuştum.” Sehun ormana girerlerken mırıldandı.

“Neyi duydun?” Kai yorgunca sordu.

“Yabancıları. Büyük bilginlerin pek çok kitabını okudum. Sen sadece bir yabancı değilsin, değil mi? Çünkü tamamen başka bir dünyaya aitmiş gibisin.” Sehun konuşma boyunca sırıtıyordu.

“Bingo.” Kai iç çekti. “Haklısın. Ama sanırım kelimelerin güvenilmez çünkü bir uşaksın.”

“Hehe.” Sehun kıkırdadı. Zıplıyordu ve her geçtiği ağacın yüksek dallarına ulaşmaya çalışıyordu.

Kai bu aptalı geçebilirdi. Ama Sehun’da başka bir şey vardı. Aptaldan çok serseriye benziyordu. Sanki mal ayaklarına yatıyordu.

“Kraliçe seni nasıl cezalandırdı?” Kai sordu.

“Bununla çok ilgilisin, değil mi? Hiçbir şey yapmadı.”

“Ne sıklıkta kaleden çıkıyorsun?”

“Her zaman. Orası çok sıkıcı.”

“Ahırlar çok eğlenceli, gerçekten bak.” Kai homurdandı. “İş alanını değiştirmelisin.”

Sehun kendi kendine gülümsedi. Tüm zaman boyunca neşeli ve kıpır kıpırdı. Kai neden sinirlendiğini bilmiyordu.

“Al.” Sehun ona kırmızı üzümsü bir meyve uzattı. “Dene şunu.”

“İstemiyorum.”

“Kendin bilirsin.”

“Kaçabileceğimi düşünmüyor musun? Yani biliyorsun ben bir yabancıyım. Bu başını belaya sokmaz mı?”

“Kardeşin hâlâ orada, değil mi? Onu orada bırakmazsın.” Kulağa gerçekten çok seçenek gibi geliyordu.

“Ama ya kaçarsam?”

“Kaçmazsın.”

Kai daha fazla tartışmadı.

“Pekâlâ, eğer kaçmaya çalışırsan o zaman Durie Thorns’lar tarafından zehirlenirsin ya da buradaki vahşi hayvanlar seni yer.”

Kai nefesini tuttu. “Dün neredeyse bir ayı beni yiyecekti.”

Sehun güldü. “Juvi mi?”

“Huh?”

“Tam siyah değil ama koyu kahverengi kocaman olan mı?”

“Bir kız mı? Ve evet kocamandı. Şişman. Koyu kahve.”

“Juvi o.” Sehun sanki evcil hayvanından bahsediyormuş gibi gülümsedi. “Çok sevimlidir aslında. Yeni doğum yaptı. Ben şahsen onları gördüm. Onlara dokunmama bile izin verdi.”

“Pekâlâ, bu çok üzücü çünkü o dün öldürüldü.” Kai omuz silkti.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“General ayıyı öldürdü. Yoksa ben ölecektim.”

Sehun’un kaşları daha derin çatıldı. “Asla birine zarar vermezdi. Sizi korkutmak istemiştir muhtemelen. General onu öldürdü mü?”

“Sanırım. Ama kesinlikle öldü.”

Sehun yürümeyi bıraktı.

“Ağlıyor… Musun?” Sehun’un kızarmış gözlerini görünce şaşırdı Kai, avuçlarıyla yüzünü örtmüştü. “Tanrım, o sadece bir ayıydı.”

“Bu yüzden… avlanmaktan… nefret ediyorum.” Sehun hıçkırarak söyledi.

“Tanrım, ağlamayı bırak.” Kai onu teselli etmek için Sehun’un omzuna dokundu.

“Bebeklerine ne olacak?”

“Bir de senin serseri olduğunu düşünmüştüm.” Kai hıhladı. “Büyüyebileceklerine eminim. Bu doğalarında var. Endişelenme.”

“Bebekler.” Sehun fısıldandı ve yanaklarını silerek başını kaldırdı. “Özür dilerim. Geri dönmeliyiz.”

“Tamam, olur.”

Sehun başını yana yatırarak yaşlı gözlerle Kai’nin tişörtüne baktı. Şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Lady Gaga Frocks?” Sehun mırıldandı. “Öyle bir Düşes tanımıyorum.”

“Ne Düşesi.”

“Gaga Frocks.”

“Benim krallığımın Düşesi. Herkes önünde eğilir. Görünüşü erkekleri dize getirir.”

“Oh.” Sehun’un ağzı mükemmel bir ‘O’ şekline bürünmüştü. Arkasını dönerek köye baktı. Kai’nin kaçması için çok geç değildi ama buna cesareti yoktu. O yüzden Sehun’un arkasından gitti. “Tişörtünü nasıl boyadın?”

“Geldiğim yerde normal. Farklı bir dünyadan geldiğime inanıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Kesinlikle inanmıyorum. Ama bu olabilir. Baa- Kral bunu daha iyi bilir.”

“Neden beni dışarı çıkardın?” Kai sordu.

Sehun hala şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Sehun?”

“Uh?”

“Neden beni çıkardığını sordum.”

“Oh. Suç partneri istiyorum.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Benimle direkt konuşan tek kişisin. O yüzden seninle arkadaş olmak istedim. Aslında seni gölde yıkanmak için çıkarmıştım. Belki başka zaman.”

“Pantolon için teşekkür ederim.”

“Rica ederim.”

Geri dönmeleri uzadığında Kai ormanın derinlerine gittiklerini fark etmişti. Kai’in gözleri kapı aradı ama yoktu. Sehun geriledi ve Kai’in gözlerini yeniden kapattı.

“Kardeşimi ne zaman görebilirim?”

“Emin değilim.”

“Hizmetçilerin kaleden sık sık çıktığını söyledin. Ne zaman olur bu?”

“Sizin için geçerli mi emin değilim çünkü siz geçicisiniz. Luhan’ın kararına bağlı.”

“Prens’e de mi adıyla hitap ediyorsun? Tüm hizmetçiler böyle midir?”

“Uşaklar Sacreday’de dışarı çıkar.” Sehun Kai’nin sorusunu dikkatle cevapladı. Kai yeniden içeri girdiklerini hissetti. Sesi tahta duvarlarda yankılanıyordu.

“Nereye giderler? O ne zaman?”

“Üç gün sonra. Her ay yaparız. Görürsün. Başkentte olmalarına izin verilir ama uşaklar, seyisler ve tımarcılar DiamondCall’a giderler.”

“O nedir?” Kai yeniden samanları hissediyordu. Çok yürümemişti ve hemen dönmüşlerdi.

“Genelev. Uşakların oraya gitmesi sinir bozucu ama ihtiyaçlarını orada karşılıyorlar.”

“’onlar’ diyorsun sürekli. Sen gitmiyor musun?”

Sehun Kai’nin gözlerinden elini çekti. “Henüz açma.”

Bir süre sonra Sehun gözlerini açmasına izin verdi. Kai’nin gözleri alıştığında Sehun’a döndü. Saman çok parlak ve sarı görünüyordu.

“Diğer adamların dokunduğu kadınlar yatmaya ilgim yok.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Anladım.”

“Eğer gitsen yatar mıydın sen?” Sehun’un sesinde hafif bir hayal kırıklığı duyuluyordu.

“Kardeşimle gitmek isterim oraya. Hepsi bu.”

“Seni yeniden ormana götüreceğim. Juvi’nin bebeklerini görebiliriz. Sonra belki de Sacreday gününde. Eğer diğer uşaklarla gitmek istemezsen.”

“Çok şey yapıyorsun. Şu anda eğlenmek istediğimi sanmıyorum. Ne yapacağımdan bile emin değilim. Ve sen diğerlerinin güvenmediği biriyle arkadaşlık yapmaya çalışıyorsun. Benim güven değerlerim vardır, seni suçlamıyorum.”

Sehun dudaklarını sarkıtarak kaş çattı.

“Umm… Görüşürüz. Bugün için teşekkürler.” Sehun’un omzuna hafifçe yumruğuyla arkadaşça bir tavırla dokundu ama Sehun’un ağzı açık kalarak geriye çekildi. “Üzgünüm.” Kai hemen savunmaya geçti.

“Sorun değil.” Sehun hızla söyleyerek Kai’nin yanından geçti ama bölmenin girişinde durdu. “Sana ayakkabı bulmalıyım.”

“Bu harika olur. Sağ ol dostum.” Sehun Kai’den kesinlikle küçüktü. 17 ya da 18 gibi görünüyordu. Sehun gülümsedi ve arkasını döndü. “Sehun.” Kai onu durdurdu. “Seninle ayı yavrularını görmeye gideceğim.” Ve belki bu sefer Kai, Sehun’un onu nasıl çıkardığını anlayabilirdi. Ama önce kardeşiyle konuşmalıydı.


	6. 5.Bölüm

Önündeki insan tamamen değişince Luhan hayalet görmüş gibiydi. Ağzı hafifçe açılmış ağır ağır soluyordu. Jongin açtı sadece. Genelde bu durumda müstehcen bir şaka yapardı ama şu anda açtı.

Boştaki elini Luhan’ın tişörtüne götürdü ve yandan Luhan’ın belini tuttu. Prens Jongin’in dokunuşu altında titredi ama ne yardım için bağırdı ne de karşı çıktı. Diğer seçenek muhtemelen imkânsızdı çünkü Jongin eşek arısı kadar sinirliydi ki her an insanlıktan çıkabilirdi. Luhan yardım için bağırmadı çünkü Büyük Prens olarak böyle bir durumda yardım çağırmak gururunu incitirdi.

Jongin Luhan’ın belini sertçe okşadı ve yavaşça pantolonunu indirerek kalçalarını birazcık açığa çıkardı. Jongin’in eli kasten biraz daha indirerek başparmağını Luhan’ın kalça kemiğinde daire şeklinde döndürmeye başladı. Eğer Luhan misilleme yapsaydı Jongin daha sert olabilirdi ama Luhan bir şey demeden Jongin’e şokla bakıyordu.

“Bir dahaki sefere beni test etme.” Jongin Luhan’ın bileklerini bıraktı ve geriye çekildi. Luhan hala ağzı açık Jongin’e bakıyordu. “Bana öyle bakmayı kes.”

“Ne… Yapacaktın?” Luhan’ın sesi çatlak çıkıyordu, kelimeleri fısıltı şeklindeydi.

Jongin inledi. “Ben sadece çok açım tamam mı?! Tepsiyi götürmediğim sürece yemek alamayacağım.”

“Seni rahat bırakacağımı düşünüyor musun? Nasıl cesaret edersin?”

“Sana tecavüz etmeye cesaret ettiğim açık.”

Luhan nefesini tutarak ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Hepsi aç olduğun için miydi?”

“EVET! Ve sen çok sinir bozucusun. Gerçekten sinir bozucu. Neden sinirini ve kızgınlığını uşaklardan çıkarıyorsun? Senin kibar ve iyi eğitimli biri olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Sen filmlerdeki Prensler gibi kibirli bir Prens’sin sadece.”

Jongin yerden tepsiyi aldı ve Luhan’a son kez sinirle baktıktan sonra odadan çıktı. İş olan ve çok sıcak mutfağa geri döndü. Sebzeler, peynir, şarap mahzeni, kocaman bir ocak gibi şeylerle doluydu.

Tepsiyi mermer tezgâha sertçe bıraktığında ana şef kaşlarını çattı. “Açlıktan ölüyorum.” dedi Jongin.

“Orada ekmek var.” Aşçı ekmeklerin olduğu köşeyi gösterdi. Jongin yumuşak olduğunu umursamadan yemeye başladı.

Sonra aniden arka kapıdan birisi daldı mutfağa. Yixing, diye hatırladı Jongin.

“Oh merhaba,” Yixing köşede oturan Jongin’i selamladı. “Kardeşin çok iyi bir adam.”

“Eminim.” Jongin gözlerini devirdi. “Yemek yedi mi?”

“Evet. Ona biraz ekmek ve peynir verdim.”

“Sağol.”

“Bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok.” Gülümseyerek Jongin’in burnunu yakan bir yemek yapan şefe döndü. Bir süre konuştular ve Jongin hiç dikkat etmedi onlar. “Jongin, değil mi?” Yixing yeniden Jongin’in yanına geldi.

“Evet.”

Yixing önünde çömeldi. “Kardeşin iyi dileklerini gönderdi.”

“Onunla konuşmak istediğimi söyle. Ve geceleri örtünmesini. Soğuk oluyordur.”

“Ona iletirim.”

“Bekle. Prens’i neyin sinir ettiğini biliyor musun? Rahatsız edici duruyor.” Jongin ana şef duymasın diye sesini kıstı.

“Cartazan’ın Büyük Prensi’nin ziyareti yüzündendir. Çok endişelenme. Luhan yirmi dakikadan daha uzun süre somurtan biri değildir.” Onu teskin etti.

“Onun iyi tanıyormuşsun gibisin.”

“O iyi bir arkadaş ve harika bir efendidir.”

“Çokta harika değil.” Jongin alay etti. Prens’e karşı yaramaz hareketler yaptığı için muhafızların gelip onu almasını bekliyordu.

Arka kapı yeniden açıldı ve dün muhafızlar tarafından sürüklenen çocuk içeri girdi. “Yixing!” Sehun bağırdı.

Yixing kalkarak ona gülümsedi. “Neredeydin? Seni dünden beri görmedim.”

“Şey, yakalandım. Sonra kaçtım. Sonra gene yakalandım. Kimse eğlenmeme izin vermiyor.”

“Kalede bir sürü eğlencen var.”

“Hayır yok. Her neyse, bir çift pantolona ihtiyacım var.”

“Neden?”

“Dediğimi yap.”

“Tamam. Oh Sehun. Bu Kim Jongin.” Yixing tanıştırıp aceleyle gitti.

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman olup Jongin’e döndü. Jongin Sehun’un Luhan’a nasıl benzediğini düşünüyordu.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Tanıştığıma memnun oldum.”

“Benim için çok bir memnuniyet değil aslında.” Jongin sızlandı.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun annesi tarafından azarlanıyormuş gibi kaşlarını çattı.

“Hayır hayır. Ben kendini kaybettim.” Jongin iç çekti. “Kimsin?”

“Sehun.”

“Bu ismi daha önce duydum.”

Ana şef ona dönerek bağırdı. “Majesteleri, Varis Prens! Sesine dikkat et!”

Jongin ayağa kalktı. Saygıdan değil şaşkınlıktan. “Oh. Bilmiyordum. Siz Büyük Prens’in kardeşi misiniz?”

Sehun hakaretmiş gibi kızardı. “Resmi olmaya gerek yok. Muhtemelen senden küçüğüm. Saygı göstermesi gereken kişi ben olmalıyım.”

Ana şef Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Majesteleri, geçen ay kedilere artıkları vermedim diye kafama vurdunuz.” Ana şef kaş çatıyordu.

“Çünkü kedileri aç bıraktın.” Sehun omuz silkti ve Jongin’e göre bu hareket bir Prens için çok gayri resmiydi. Prens gibi giyinmemişti bile.

Aniden üç muhafız mutfağa daldı. “Majesteleri.” Sehun’un önünde eğildiler. “Böldüğümüz için bağışlayın ama Büyük Prens yeni uşağı götürmemizi istedi.”

Sehun şüpheyle Jongin’e baktı ve muhafızlar Jongin’i tutarak uzaklaştırdılar.

“Neden beni görmek istiyor? Mahkeme mi var? Beni zindana mı atacaklar? Cezalandıracaklar mı? Kazığa mı geçirecekler? Kellemi mi kesecekler? Önce kardeşime veda edeyim bari.” Jongin muhafızlara saçmalıyordu.

Ama Büyük Prensi’n odasına getirilmişti. Muhafızlardan birisi zili çaldı. Odanın hizmetçilerinden biri kapıyı açtı. “Majesteleri seni bekliyor.” Jongin’e söyledi ve kenara çekildi, Jongin içeri girince kapıyı kapattı.

Luhan yatakta oturuyordu.

“Uhh… Dinle. Öyle bir şey yaptığım için özür dilerim. Etrafımda olan her şey sanırım beni gerdi. Düşman krallıktan insanlara kızdığınızı biliyorum.” Jongin neden göstermeye çalışıyordu ama Luhan bir şey demeden yataktan kalktı ve Jongin’in üzerine yürümeye başladı.

Jongin Luhan’ın ifadesini anlayamıyordu ama yüzü ölü gibiydi.

“Sana bir Prens olarak saygı duyuyorum. Ama ben uşak olacak kadar düşük değilim. Ucuz biri olduğumu düşünme. Bu yüzden sinirlendim.” Jongin devam etti. “ Şimdilik buraya sıkıştım. Eve gitmek istiyorum. Umarım sert duyguların yoktur?”

Luhan Jongin’den birkaç adım uzaklıkta durdu. Dağılmış görünüyordu. Şapşal hatta. Yorgun gibiydi.

Luhan bej rengi gömleğini çözerek yaklaşırken Jongin geriye sendeledi. Kaçamadan önce Jongin’in yakalarından tuttu. Luhan’ın eli Jongin’in ensesinde saçlara yapıştığında Jongin solumaya başladı.

Luhan yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve nefesini Jongin’in yanağına vererek başını omzuna yasladı. Jongin donmuştu. “Bana dokunabileceğini söylemiştin.” Luhan, Jongin’in boynuna doğru fısıldadı. “Yap şunu.” Hafif emir tonundaydı ama neredeyse yalvarma gibiydi.


	7. 6.Bölüm

“Ciddi… misin?” Jongin kekeliyordu, Luhan’ın başı omzundayken baştan aşağıya terlemişti. Buradaki insanların ne geleneklerini ne de nasıl yaşadıklarını bile bilmiyordu. Ama bir Prensin bunu isteyeceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Jongin bu kadar çekici olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyordu. O kadınların adamıydı evet ama başka bir dünyadan bir Prensin ona yalvarması? Bunu hiç beklemezdi.

Luhan başını kaldırdı ve Jongin’in gözlerine baktı. “Senden iyilik istediğimi mi düşünüyorsun? Senden bunu rica ediyorum.”

“Utanmazca sana dokunmamı mı istiyorsun?” Jongin yüzünü buruşturdu. “Baloncuğunu patlattığım için özür dilerim ama benim öyle biri değilim. Sen bir Prens olabilirsin ama benim geldiğim yerde benim Prensim değilsin. O yüzden seni memnun etmeyeceğim. Penisini emmemi istemeden önce davranışını kontrol etmelisin.” Jongin direkt söyledi ve Luhan’ı gömleğinden kabaca itti.

“Beni emmeni istemiyorum senden.” Luhan kızararak söyledi. “Sana önceden patladığım için üzgünüm.”

“Benimle daha dün tanıştın. Ve beni yatağına mı alacaksın?” Jongin sert görünüyordu, kendi de biliyordu.

Luhan kaşlarını çattı. “Sorduğum şeyi unut gitsin. Beni yalnız bırak.” Tembelce, başını eğerek yatağına geri döndü.

Jongin onu yakından inceleyerek iç çekti. “Sertleştin mi? Başka bir uşağa sorabilirsin. Havamda değilim şu anda. Etrafımda neler döndüğünü bile anlamıyorum.”

“Gitmeni söyledim.” Luhan mırıldandı.

“Beni öylece bırakıyor musun? Başkasına bir şey dememem için beni tehdit etmeyecek misin?”

“Yapsan bile umurumda değil.” Luhan sessizce söyledi. “Sen istediğin için sordum. Astellaz topraklarında normal bir şey bu.”

Jongin kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Prenslerin uşaklarla yatması mı?”

“Ben hiç yapmadım. Ama yakındaki taç giyme ve düğünden dolayı gerginim sanırım.” Luhan iç çekti.

“Whoa. Evleniyorsun ve benden…”

Luhan sessizliğini koruyordu.

“Pekâlâ, yakında kendine becerecek iyi birini bulacaksın. O yüzden sabırlı ol biraz, tamam mı?” Bu Jongin’in verebileceği en iyi tavsiyeydi. “Bugün sana iyi davranmadım.” Omuz silkti.

“Biraz daha kalır mısın?”

“Ben mi? Burada mı?”

“Konuşmanı duymak güzel. Aksanını komik buluyorum.” Düz bir ifadeyle söyledi.

“Oh öyle mi?” Jongin alay etti. “Majesteleri nasıl emrederse.” Yere oturdu. “Cartazanlardan dolayı çok streslisin?”

“Evet öyleyim. Belli ki onlardan biri değilsin, değil mi?”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “O insanlar kim bilmiyorum. Oradan olduğumu düşünmüyorum. Ben…” Jongin kendini durdurdu, alternatif bir gezegen ya da dünya değiştirme hakkında bir şey söyleyip söylememesini düşünüyordu çünkü Luhan’ın onu kaçık olarak düşünmesini istemiyordu. “Evliliğin konusunda heyecanlı görünmüyorsun.”

“Değilim.” Luhan kabul etti. “Cartazan’ın Büyük Prensesiyle olan anlaşmalı bir evlilik.”

“Bir Prenses. Bu iyi bir şey. Neden somurtuyorsun?”

Luhan yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Bir uşakla daha önce samimi bir şekilde konuşmadım.”

“Ben senin uşağın değilim. Beni çalışmaya zorlayanlardan birisin. Ben mimardım. Mimarım…” Kendini düzeltti.

“O nedir?” Luhan başını yana eğdi.

“Bilirsin. Mimar. Binalar çizerim.”

Luhan hala anlamamış görünüyordu. “Bir bilgin mi?”

“Sanırım kardeşim bilgin olarak çağrılır. Ama ben binaları çizerim. O bir öğretmen.”

“Kardeşin iyi biri gibi görünüyor.” Luhan gülümsedi.

“Wow. Dolaylı yoldan benim iyi olmadığımı söyledin.”

“Öylesin ama.”

“Çok sağ ol ya.”

“Bir kardeşten sorumlu olmak güzel olmalı.” Yeniden kaş çattı.

“Oh. Seninkiyle karşılaştım. Sehun. İyi birine benziyor.”

“Öyledir. O sıvışıp maceralara atılırken beni burada tüm yükün altında bırakıyor.”

“Şey, Kai ve ben aynı yaştayız o yüzden sorumluluklarımızı paylaşırız.”

“Ne gibi?”

“Bulaşık, çamaşır yıkamak, yemek pişirmek. Haftada bir günlüğüne hizmetçi tutsak bile böyle.”

“Kulağa ilgi çekici geliyor. Keşke Sehun’da bir gün benim yükümü paylaşsa.”

“Genç görünüyor. Ona zaman ver.” Jongin için söylemesi tabiki kolaydı ama Luhan bu işleri daha iyi bilirdi.

“Bu daha iyiydi.” Luhan gülümsedi. “Konuşmak.”

“Normalde tercih eder… uh… Evet, konuşmak güzeldi sanırım.” Luhan’la konuşmayı pek takmıyordu. Luhan’ın stresini azalttığına memnundu, daha sonra pişman olmayacaktı. Bir Prensle arkadaş olmak muhtemelen iyi bir şeydi çünkü Jongin’in daha sonra desteğe ihtiyacı olabilirdi. “Düğünün ne zaman?”

“Bu yıl dördüncü dolunayda.”

“Ne zaman?”

“17 gün sonra.”

“Canlan adamım! O zamana kadar burada olacağımı sanmıyorum ama mutluluklar dilerim. Daha çok evleneceksin. Filmlerde öyle oluyor.”

“Nelerde?”

“Uh… Filmler… Açıklaması zor.”

“Neden o kadar çok evlilik yapayım?”

Jongin omuz silkti. “Daha çok çocuk yapmak için. Bilirsin, ne kadar çok o kadar iyi.”

“Neden çocuk için o kadar eşe ihtiyaç duyalım?”

“Dostum, her şeyi açıklayamam. Bu kadar soru sormayı bırak.”

“Neden, erkekler doğurgan değil mi? Sizin krallığınızda erkekler erkeklerle yatmıyor mu?”

Jongin’in ağzı açık kaldı. “N-neden bahsediyorsun?”

“Oh.”

“Bekle bekle. Nasıl erkekler doğurgan olur?”

“Neden olamasınlar?” Luhan şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Çünkü biz erkeğiz. Bizim penisimiz var?”

“Seni anlamıyorum.”

“Hamile kalamayız.”

“Evet kalabiliriz.”

Jongin’in gözleri tabak genişliğindeydi. “Bu ne lan?”

“Huh?”

“Burada erkeklerin doğurabileceğini mi söylüyorsun??!”

Luhan başıyla onayladı. “Amcam, Alazar Dükü, Caleodon düküyle evlenip beraber oldu.”

“Siktir.” Jongin’in nefesi kesilmişti. “Çocukları var mı?”

“Evet.”

“Wow. Bu tüyler ürpertici. Ee, burası büyülü bir dünya mı?”

Jongin sonra aniden küçükken Astellaz ve nüfuslarının erkekler tarafından büyüdüğünü anlatan bir kitap okuduğunu hatırladı.

“Büyülü mü?” Luhan şaşkın görünüyor. “Büyücülük ve lanetler gibi mi? Onlar Cartazanlıların becerileri.”

“Yani hamile kalacaktın ben…” Jongin düşüncesiyle titredi. Bir erkekten çocuğu olması neyse de bir Prens’in yabancıdan çocuğu olmasına ne demeliydi. Bu Jongin’in başını belaya sokardı.

“Senden istemedim…” Luhan kızararak başını eğdi.

“Oh doğru. Sadece sana dokunmamı istedin.” Jongin elini sallayıp ayağa kalktı. “İstediğin zaman benimle konuşabilirsin. Ben her zaman boşum.”

“Yaparım.” Luhan gülümsedi. “Her şey için üzgünüm.”

“Aman. Ben seni başta taciz ettiğim için özür dilerim. Çok açtım.”

Jongin göt olduğunu düşündüğü Prensle işlerin böyle olacağını hiç düşünmezdi. Eğer onu tanırsanız çok iyi biri gibi duruyordu. Kai’yle konuşması lazımdı. Umutsuzca bunu istiyordu. Onunla konuşmayalı bir gün bile geçmezdi ve şimdi yakalandıkları günden beri Kai’den haber alamamıştı. Bu onu sinirlendiriyordu.

******************

Jongin bir Prense arkadaş olarak ısınmaya başlamıştı. Kai ise kraliyetten olduğunu bile bilmediği diğer bir asil serseri tarafından sinir ediliyordu.

“Uyan.” Kai’yi birisi sertçe sarsıyordu. Uzun bir at pisliği temizleme gecesinden sonra henüz uyanmaya hazır değildi. Şanlıydı ki Yixing, Kai’ye yardım edecek kadar düşünceliydi. Kai küreklerin var olmasına müteşekkirdi yoksa o pislikleri temizlemek zor olacaktı.

“Beş dakika daha.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Hayır, uyan!” sesi tanımıştı.

“Hayır Sehun. Uzaklaş, seni sinir bozucu…” Uyumaya başlarken durdu.

“Uyan!” Sehun şimdi bağırıyordu ve Kai’nin sol yanağına tokat attı. Kai ona sinirle bakarak kalktı.

“Ne sikim yaptığını sanıyorsun?!”

Sehun hep gülümsüyordu. Kai diğer uşakların saçları dağınıkken onunkilerin nasıl mükemmel şekilde taranmış halde olduğunu merak ediyordu. Yixing’inki bile dağınıktı.

“Bebekleri ziyaret etmeye söz verdin.” Sehun ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

“Ne bebeği?”

Sonra Kai, Sehun’un gözlerini gülümsese bile şiş ve kızarık olduğunu fark etti. Ayının ölümü için tüm gece ağlamış olmalıydı. Kai gözlerini devirdi.

“Atları beslemem lazım. Yixing sabah kontrol edeceğini söyledi.”

“Daha sabah olmadı. Gün ışığından önce gidip gelebiliriz.”

“Neden daha sonra gitmiyoruz?”

“Benim…uh… İşim var.”

“İşi önemsemediğini sanıyordum.”

“Hadi ama kalk.” Sehun, Kai’yi kaldırdı.

“Yeniden gözlerimi kapatmam gerekiyor mu? Bana güvenebilirsin.” Kai ikna etmeye çalıştı.

“Fırsat bulduğunda kaçarsın. Yolu sadece ben biliyorum.” Sehun, Kai’yi saman bölmesine yönlendirdi.

“Yavruları ziyaret etmek için biraz erken.” Kai uykulu bir şekilde inledi.

“Juvi’yi özlüyor olmalılar.” Sesinde hayal kırıklığı vardı.

“Aptallaşma. Hayvanlar sevmez. Annelerini ya da her neyse onu özlemiyorlardır.”

“Çeneni kapat yoksa seni Tiana’ya veririm.”

“Whoa. Tiana kim? Tabi beni ona verebilirsin.” Kai sırıttı.

“Kraliyet aslanı.”

Kai yutkundu ve şimdi sırıtan Sehun’du.

**************

Çok geçmeden ormana gelmişlerdi ama Kai hala karanlık olduğundan nerede olduklarını zorlukla görüyordu.

“Üzgünüm. Ayakkabılarını unuttum.” Sehun özür dilerken geçtikleri ağaçlardan üzüm tarzı meyveler topluyordu ve tişörtünün önünde biriktiriyordu.

“Onlar kimin için?”

“Yavrular için.”

“Onlara isim vermedin mi?”

“Bugün vereceğim.”

“Buradaki tüm hayvanları biliyormuşsun gibi davranıyorsun.”

“Sadece hayvanları değil bitkileri de.” Kai, Sehun’un deli olup olmadığını merak etti bir an.

“Evcil hayvanların sanırım.”

“Shibu beni çok sever ve ben de onu çok seviyorum.”

“O ne? Maymun mu?”

“Hayır.” Sehun kıkırdadı. “O bir jaguar.”

Kai’in kalp atışları durmuştu. “Yani eğer kaçmaya çalışırsam arkamdan onu mu göndereceksin?” Sadece soruyordu.

“Lino’yu da gönderirim.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “O ne?”

“Puma.”

“Tüyler ürperticisin ben…” İç çekti.

“Ben tüyler ürpertici değilim. Bu şekilde doğdum. Annem ormanda doğduğum ve ebe cadı olduğu için doğaya çekildiğimi söyler.”

“Huh? Yani burada büyü var?”

“Bir çeşit. Bu yoldan. En son burada görmüştüm onları.” Oyalanıyorlardı ve çok geçmeden küçük bir mağaraya ulaştılar. Sehun sessizce ıslık çaldı.

“Ayıların bu şekilde konuştukları sanmıyorum. Hırlamalısın.” Ama iki küçük ayı yavrusu Kai kadar uykulu halde dışarı çıktı. Kai, Sehun’un arkasına saklandı.

“Bir şey yapmazlar.” Sehun onu yatıştırdı ve elindeki meyveleri uzattı. “Alın, bebeklerim.”

“Yine ağlıyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun cevaplamadı. Kai ona bebek ayılarla sarılması için biraz zaman veri ve arkasını dönerek karanlık ormana baktı. İçinden bir şey Jongin ve onun bir neden için burada olduklarını söylüyordu. Keşke kardeşiyle bir kere konuşabilseydi. Ama Kai bunu önce planlamalıydı.

“Gidelim mi?” Sehun Kai’nin yanına gelerek sordu.

“Bebeklere annelik yapman bitti mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Yeniden uyudular. Onları yarın da ziyaret etmeliyim.”

“Ben de gelebilir miyim?”

Sehun’un yüzünde bir gülümseme belirdi. “Tabii ki. Şimdi, sana Beyaz Göl’de yıkanma sözü vermiştim.”

“Ama çok soğuk.”

“Su soğuk olmayacaktır. İnan bana.”

Biraz daha yürüdüler Kai ayaklarının uyuştuğunu hissediyordu. “Orada.” Sehun tepenin sonunu işaret ediyordu.

“Wow.” Kai küçük göle bakarken nefesini tuttu. Sehun yolu gösteriyordu, Kai arkasından geliyordu. “O küçük yavruya ne isim verdin?”

“Jongin ve Kai.” Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Çok komik.”

“Burada yıkanabilirsin.” Kıyıyı işaret etti.

“Neden gerekli ki bu?”

“Çünkü kokuyorsun.”

Kai suya baktı. Yıldızların yansıması suyun yüzeyini örtüyordu ama Kai gökyüzüne baktığında hiç yıldız göremedi.

“Onlar ne?” Kai sordu.

“Kendin bak.” Sehun, Kai’yi suya itti.

*********************

Normal durumda Kai Sehun’u öldürebilirdi ama Sehun jaguarlar, ayılar, pumalar, kaplanlar ve ormandaki her hayvanla arkadaş olduğu için cesaret edememişti. Ayrıca hala kaleden çıkış yolu göstermesi için Sehun’a ihtiyacı vardı.

Gölün etrafındaki çimlere oturdular. Kai ıslaktı ama üşümüyordu. Su neredeyse büyülü gibiydi. Neredeyse.

Sehun ayağa kalkarak yeniden ormana gitti ve elinde meyvelerle geri döndü.

Onları dikkatle Kai’in yanına koydu.

“Bu Alura.” Yeşil olanı işaret etti. En azından Kai öyle düşünüyordu. Hala karanlıktı, renkleri düzgünce seçemiyordu.

“Tamam.” Kai bakışlarını çevirdi.

“Dinle.” Sehun dikkatini çekmek için Kai’nin kolunu dürttü. Kai iç çekerek ona döndü. “Eğer bunu yersen, kaşıntın olur.” Kai’nin gözleri kocaman oldu. Şimdi dikkatle dinliyordu.

“Devam et.”

“Bu Bay Time. Tahrik olduğunda bunları yememelisin.”

“Niye?”

“Seni…” Kızardı. “Gördüğün ilk kişiyle yatmanı sağlar.”

“Herhangi birisine tecavüz etmeyi mi diyorsun?”

Sehun hızla başını salladı ve diğerini aldı. “Yumahn. Yenilebilirler. Kış zamanı dışında. Soğuk ısırmasına neden olurlar.”

“Sarhoş eden bir şey gibi mi?”

“Evet. Yerel şarap.” Sehun alay etti. Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Ve bu da Opka. Bu en lezzetlisi. Ama halüsinasyon görmene neden olur.”

“Bu sarhoş olmaya yakın.”

“Daha çok meyve var. Sana başka zaman gösteririm.”

****************

Güneş yükselmek üzereyken Sehun onları geri getirmişti. Ahırları terk etmeden önce arkasını dönüp utanmazca Kai’ye sırıttı. “Hoşça kal Shibu.” Kai’ye gülümsedi.


	8. 7.Bölüm

“Ee, yarın bizimle gelecek misin?” Yixing ahırların zeminindeki samanları süpürürken sordu.

“Nereye?” Kai sordu.

“Şehre tabiki. Yarın Sacreday.”

“Sacreday ne?”

Kai ve Jongin buraya geleli üç gün olmuştu ve Kai bir şeyler olduğuna inanmaya başlamıştı. Burnu at kokusundan yanıyordu. Tüm gece boş bir at bölmesinde uyuyordu ve gündüz Yixing onu kontrol ediyordu. Bugünse kahvaltı yapmadan yeri temizlemeye zorlanmıştı.

“Sacreday’in ne olduğunu bilmiyor musun?” Yixing süpürmeyi bıraktı ve Kai’ye şaşkın şekilde baktı. “Şapel günü. İnsanların tatilidir ve dua ederler.”

“Ohh. Pazar günleri?” Kai neşeyle söyledi.

“Huh?”

“Hiçbir şey. Yani, tüm hizmetçiler gidiyor mu?”

“Evet.”

“Kardeşim bile mi?”

“Sanırım. Luhan’a sormalıyım önce.”

“Benim gitmeme izin vereceğini sanmıyorum. Kaçabilirim diye.”

“Kaçamazsın.” Yixing bilmiş bir şekilde sırıttı.

“Nasıl emin olabiliyorsun?”

“Kaçmak isteyebileceğin bir şey değil.” Göz kırptı.

“Ah evet. Genelev?”

“Kim söyledi sana?”

“Şu uşak, Sehun. Dün de geldi. O zamandan beri görmedim onu.”

Yixing cevap vermedi.

“Seni dışarıya çıkardı mı?” Bir süre sonra sordu.

Kai yutkundu. “Bu tuzak soru mu?”

“Hayır. Hayır. İnsanlarla kolayca arkadaş olabilir duruyor. O iyi bir çocuk.” dedi Yixing.

“Eminim öyledir.” Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Kimseye söylemezsin, değil mi? Beni kaleden dışarı çıkardığını?”

“Bu benim işim değil.” Sırıttı. “Sana bağlanmış olmalı. Ya da sempati duyuyordur. Onun pantolonunu giydiğini görüyorum. Küçük haylazlığına katılmam için beni de ikna etmeye çalıştı. Ama kral ya da muhafızlar tarafından yakalanmaktan çok korkmuştum.”

“Evet. Biraz çocuksu yine de. Evcil hayvanı olarak jaguarı var? Shibu?” Kai ürperdi.

Yixing gülmeye başladı. “Evet. Tüm kraliyet hayvanları bile onun emri altındadır.”

“Huh?”

“Uh… Yani onlarla ilgilenir.”

“Oh. Bana dün Shibu dedi.”

“Ne? Sana da hayvanlarının isimleriyle mi sesleniyor?” yeniden güldü. “Bana da bazen Wihi der.”

“Wihi ne?”

“Ormanda arkadaş olduğu bir lemur olduğunu söyledi.”

“Wow. En azından bana jaguar ismiyle sesleniyor. O… çılgın değil, değil mi?”

“Deli mi demek istiyorsun?”

“Evet.”

“Oh tanrım. Hayır. Hayır!”

“Tamam. Sadece sordum.”

İkinci zil çalmıştı. Zil buradaki saat gibiydi. İlk zil gün ışığını demekti.

“Oh. Affedersin. Büyük Prense katılmak zorundayım. Uyanmış olmalı.” Yixing küreği koyarak gitti.

“Bu ziller ne demek? Neden çalıyorlar?”

“Bu kilise çanı.” Yixing cevapladı. “Kusura bakmazsan. Cartazanlılar aptallar. Muhtemelen Luhan’ı bugün de sinirlendirecekler.” Kai’ye döndü. “Yarın altıncı zilde seni almaya gelirim.”

“Kardeşim geliyorsa bende geliyorum.”

**************

“Uyan, uşak.” Jongin ana şefin sesine uyanmıştı. Özel yeri mutfağın köşesindeydi. En azından battaniye vermişlerdi. “Eğer Prensler senin ikinci zile kadar uyuduğunu öğrenirlerse, kaderin değişebilir arkadaşım. Kalk!”

Jongin inleyerek oturdu. “Banyo yapmam lazım.”

“Mutfağın hemen yanında yıkanma odası var. Yıkan ve çabuk gel. Büyük Prens yemeğini senin götürmeni istedi.”

“Oh, ben mi?” Jongin kabaca uyandırılmasına rağmen gülümsedi. “Bana iyi davransan iyi edersin. Yoksa Prens’e söylerim.”

Ana şef ona sertçe baktı. “ Ona çayı götür. Majesteleri Cartazan’ın Prens ve Prensesiyle yemek yiyecek.”

Jongin küçük küvette hemen yıkandı. Belli ki yıkanma yeri hizmetçiler içindi. Aniden yetimhanedeki günleri aklına gelmişti.

Luhan’ın odasının dışındaki çanı çaldı.

Kapıyı açan Yixing’ti. “Oh. Merhaba.”

“Günaydın.” Jongin kibar olmaya çalışıyordu. “Majesteleri için çay…. Pehh.” Son kelimeyi mırıldandı.

“Teşekkürler.”

“Yixing, içeri girmesine izin ver.” İçeriden Luhan’ın sesini duydu. “Bize bir dakika verir misin? Kardeşini kontrol etmeye git.” Yixing’e emretti ve Yixing oradan ayrıldı. Luhan Jongin’e gülümsedi. Güzelce giyinmişti. Gömleği kahverengi pantolonunun içine sokulmuştu. “Neden öyle bakıyorsun? Korkunç mu görünüyorum?”

“Hayır. Güzel görünüyorsun. Bense bo- iğrenç görünüyorum.”

“Kendi kıyafetlerini ayarlamalıyım.”

“Memnun olurum.”

Luhan çok gülümseyen birine benziyordu.

“Cartazanlılarla yemek yiyeceğini duydum. Strese girme.” dedi Jongin

“Orada olacak mısın? Hizmetçilerle?”

“Ben mi? Neden? Orada olmamı mı istiyorsun?”

“Evet. Buna memnun olurum.”

Jongin omuz silkti. “Sanırım istediğin benim için emirdir?”

Luhan utangaçça gülümsedi.

********************

Jongin cehennemde gibi hissediyordu.

Yemek salonu hayal gibiydi. Çok fazla kale görmemişti. Ama yemek salonu çok abartılıydı. 4 kişi için fazla abartılı.

“Ee Prens Sehun.” Cartazan Prensi sordu, Jongin hatırlamıştı. Sehun tabağından başını kaldırdı. “Ne zaman evleneceksiniz?”

“O daha küçük Kris.” Luhan kardeşi adına ciddi bir ifadeyle cevapladı.

Kris güldü. “On yedinci ayda 18 oluyor, değil mi? Bence yeterince büyük.”

Prenses başını hiç kaldırmamıştı.

“Yakında evlenmeye zorlanmayacak.” dedi Luhan.

Jongin hizmetçilerin dizildiği sıradaki yerinden aralarındaki gerilimi fark edebiliyordu.

“Babandan haber var mı Luhan?” Kris sordu.

“Sana söylemem gereken bir şey değil. En geç beş gün sonra dönmüş olur.” Luhan sertçe cevapladı.

“Baban için dua etmelisin. Yakında Kral olabilirsin. Ama bu olay bu Krallığı en düşük seviyeye götürebilir.” Kris kendinden emin bir şekilde konuşuyordu. Konuşma şekli Jongin’in kanını kaynatıyordu.

“Ne demeye çalışıyorsunuz Büyük Prens?” Luhan sordu.

“Krallığın için iyi olmayabileceğini söylüyorum. Ve bu Cartazan için iyi olabilir çünkü o zaman en azından burayı alabiliriz.”

Luhan yerinden kalktı. “Laflarınıza dikkat edin Büyük Prens! İstediğiniz gibi konuşmayın. Sonuçta Krallığıma kirli ellerinizi asla süremeyeceksiniz!”

“Göreceğiz.” Kris sırıttı.

Luhan kaşlarını çattı, Kris’in ruhunu yakabilirdi. Önünde eğilme zahmetine girmeden odayı terk etti.

Yixing Luhan’ın arkasından gitti, o yüzden Jongin de birkaç muhafızla peşlerinden gitti.

“Beni yalnız bırakın!” Luhan, Yixing’e ve muhafızlara bağırdı.

Luhan’ın peşinden giderken Yixing Jongin’in kolunu tuttu. “İstemeyecektir sen-“

Jongin, Yixing’in kolunu itti. “Sakinleşmezse sürtükleşecektir. Sen onun arkadaşısın, değil mi? Sana öyle bağırmamalı. Sinir konusunda sorunları var.” Yixing’e söyledi ve Luhan’ın odasına girdi.

Odaya giremeden Luhan’ı yakalamayı başarmıştı.

“Bekle.” Jongin arkasından seslendi ama Luhan geriye bakmadan odaya girdi. “İyi misin?” Jongin’in neden umurundaysa, ama Luhan burada arkadaşı olabilecek tek kişiydi. Bu fırsatı tepmek istemiyordu.

“Hiç iyi değilim, tamam mı!” Luhan bağırdı ve masadan bir vazo alarak mermer zemine fırlattı.

“Dur.”

“İyi bir Kral olamayacağımı ima etti! Evet, belki en iyisi olamam ama bende bunları istemiyorum, ancak başka bir yol yok! Babamı ikna etmeye çalıştım ama eğer tahtı ben almazsam Cartazanlılar kolayca bizi yenebilir! Bunu istemiyorum!” Başka bir dekorasyon alıp duvara fırlattı.

“Sakinleş, lanet olsun.” Jongin Luhan’ın üzerine yürüdü ama Luhan geriye giderek fırlatmak için bardak aldı.

“Sırf pozisyonumu güçlendirsin diye neden hiç karşılaşmadığım birisiyle evlenmek zorundayım?! Neden geleceğim kararlaştırılmalı?! Neden kardeşim gibi olamıyorum?!” Bağırıyordu.

“Seni öpebilir miyim?” Jongin aniden söylediğinde Luhan biraz rahatlamıştı. Yüzünde yeni bir ifade belirmişti.

“N-Ne?” Luhan kekeledi.

“Tanrım, çok sinir bozucusun.” Mırıldandı ve Luhan’ın yanına gidip yüzünü kavrayarak kaldırdı. “İşte. Sakinleş.” Mırıldanarak dudaklarını hafifçe Luhan‘ınkilere bastırdı. Luhan’ın elleri Jongin’in bileklerine yapışmıştı ama öpücükten geri çekilmedi. Sonra Jongin geri çekildi. “Daha iyi hissediyor musun?”

Luhan yüzünden yumruk yemiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Sakinleşmeye ihtiyacın olduğunda beni çağır, tamam mı?” Jongin sırıttı ve Luhan’ın yüzünü bıraktı. Ayrılmak için arkasını döndü ama Luhan’ın eli kolundan tutarak onu geri döndürdü. Prens kolunu hafifçe Jongin’in omuzlarına doladı ve onu başka bir öpücük için çektiğinde Jongin şaşırmıştı.

*****************

Kai ahırların girişinde dikiliyordu. Hayatında hiç bu kadar çok çalışmamıştı. Derin nefes alarak atlara baktı. Dünden beri Sehun’u görmemişti ama başka bir uşak tarafından Kai’ye birkaç tişört, pantolon ve bir çift ayakkabı getirilmişti.

Sacreday’di ve Kai bugün sonunda kardeşini görebilecek mi merak ediyordu. Eğer Yixing Prensin iznini alırsa.

Atları besledikten sonra kendi bölmesinde yere oturdu. Beşinci zil az önce çalmıştı.

“Shibu!” Aniden birisinin ahırlara girdiğini duydu. Kai inledi. Sehun’un arkadaşlığını özlediğini söylemezdi ama en azında hiçbir şeyden iyiydi. Etrafındaki atlar yüzünden delirmekten korkuyordu.

Sehun Kai’nin bölmesine giderken yoluna çıkan her atı okşuyordu.

“Kıyafetler sana olmuş.” Sehun gülümseyerek Kai’nin yanına oturdu.

“Dün neredeydin?”

“Neden? Beni mi özledin yoksa?” Sehun sırıtıyordu.

“Hayır. Ama beni artık görmek istemediğini düşünüyordum.”

“Her gün dışarı çıkmıyorum. Sadece sıkıldığımda. Dün kalede işim vardı.”

“Anladım.” Kai baştan ayağa Sehun’u inceledi. Her zamanki gibi jilet gibi giyinmişti.

“Bugün Sacreday. Sabah dua ediyordum. Hillers Well’e yarın gidebiliriz.” dedi Sehun.

“Tur rehberi gibisin, kendimi gezide gibi hissediyorum.” Kai ağzının içinde mırıldandı. Burada uyandığından beri daha ciddi olmuştu. Mizah anlayışının damarlarında kuruduğunu hissediyordu.

Sehun hafifçe gülümseyerek Kai’nin yüzüne bakıyordu.

“Ne var?” Kai sinirlenerek sordu.

“Benim hakkımda ne düşünüyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Sinir bozucusun…” Dürüstçe cevapladı.

“Hahaha.” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Ne kadar sinir bozucu?”

“Kâşif Dora sinir bozuculuğu kadar.”

“Huh?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

“Endişelenme. Luhan… Büyük Prens sana kalede iş vermeyi düşünüyor.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Ama o zaman dışarı çıkmak zor olabilirim.”

“Şey, dışarı çıkan sensin.”

“Ama ben-“ Yixing gelince lafı kesildi. “Yixing. Wihi!” Sehun ona kocaman gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı.

Yixing bir an sessiz kaldıktan sonra Sehun’a gülümsedi. “Sehun.”

“Nereye?” Sehun yaramazca sırıtıyordu.

“Biliyorsun işte. Kai, Büyük Prens gidebileceğini söyledi.”

Heyecanla ayağa kalktı Kai. “Ya kardeşim?”

“Jongin de gidiyor. Ama seni uyardı. Komik bir şey demeye kalkma. General de geliyor.”

“Kaçmayacağım. Nereye gideceğimi bile bilmiyorum.” Kai onu temin etti.

“Gidelim mi?” Yixing önerdi.

Kai başını salladı ve bölmeden çıktı.

“Daha sonra görüşürüz Sehun.” Yixing söyledi. Kai arkasını dönüp Sehun’a baktığında başını eğmiş dudağını dişlediğini gördü.

“Sen neden gelmiyorsun?” Kai, Sehun’a sordu.

“O gelmiyor. Oradaki güzel sürtükler onun tipi değil.” dedi Yixing.

“O zaman sanırım atlar?” Kai, Sehun’la alay etti.

“Umarım eğlenirsin.” Sehun, Kai’ye mırıldandı ve kızarmış bir yüzle oradan kaçtı.

**************

“Hyung!” Kai hızla Jongin’e el sallıyordu.

“Kai!” Jongin 30 hizmetçinin arasından Kai’ye doğru koşturdu. “Tanrım! Seni çok özledim!” Kai’ye sarıldı.

“Bende.”

“Kardeş sevginiz yeter!” General onlar bağırdı. “Gözüm üzerinizde kaçmaya çalışmasanız iyi edersiniz.” Onları uyardı.

Kalenin yanındaki şehre gittiler. Şehre girdiklerince bu insanların gürültücüye dönüşmeleri Kai’yi şaşırtmıştı. Gün batımı olacaktı ve herkes zıplıyor, konuşuyor ve bir şeyler satın alıyordu. Kalenin aksine şehirde yaşam vardı.

Bazı uşaklar tek tek ayrılıyorlardı. Ama Kai ve Jongin diğerleriyle Generali takip ediyordu.

General ikisine ters ters baktıkları için sessizdiler. Sonunda önde giderken Kai, Jongin’e fısıldadı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Çay servisi. Ocak temizliği. Prensleri öpme. Aynı şeyler işte.” Jongin ukala gülümsemesiyle cevapladı.

“Wow. Ne şanslısın.” Kai prenslerden bir gram öpücük alamamıştı.

“Ya sen, seyis çocuk?”

“At pisliği temizleme, atları besleme, atları tımarlama ve bok.”

“Şanslısın.” Jongin alay etti onunla.

“Arkadaşım olan bir uşak var. Beni kaleden dışarı çıkardı. İki kere.”

“Ne?”

“Evet. Ama yolu bilmiyorum. Gözlerimi kapatmak zorundayım. Ama eminim güvenini kazanırım, bana yolu gösterir. Aptala benziyor.”

“Ciddi misin?! Çoktan arkadaşlık mı kurdun?”

“Kaledeki leydilerle yatmadın mı daha?”

“Henüz değil.” Jongin sırıttı. “Nereye gidiyoruz?”

“Bilmiyor musun? Pekâlâ, şaşıracaksın o zaman.”

Jongin aniden başını kaldırdı. “Oh evet. Şansım varken sana söylemeliyim. Bu yer tüyler ürpertici. Erkekler hamile kalabiliyormuş!” diye fısıldadı.

“Ne? Seni tam duyabildiğime emin değilim.”

“Tamam!” General bağırdı. “Altınız buraya. Altınız batıya. Altınız benimle DiamondCall’a. Onuncu zilden önce dönmüş olun.” General sesini kısarak emretti. Kai etrafa baktığında buranın küçük binalarla izole edilmiş ve boş bir yer olduğunu düşündü. “Siz ikiniz, benimle gelin.” Kai ve Jongin’i işaret ediyordu.

*******************

General uşakları bıraktıktan sonra, Kai bitkin ve yorgun bir şekilde Yixing tarafından ahırlara getirildi.

“Yorgun görünüyorsun.” Yixing ahırları açarken kıkırdadı.

“Yorgunum.” Kai iç çekti.

“O kızlar canavar gibi. Gelecek hafta gideceksin, sanırım?”

Kai ona sinirle baktı.

“İyi geceler o zaman.” Yixing, Kai’yi yalnız bıraktı.

Kai ahırlara girmeden önce Sehun çıkmıştı. “Sehun.” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Dışarıdaydın, değil mi?”

Sehun şaşırmış görünüyordu ama sonra gözleri karardı. Kai’ye kaşlarını çatarak yanından geçti.

“Hey.” Kai seslendi. “İyi misin? Başka bir ayı mı öldü?”

“Orası eğlenceli miydi?” Sehun Kai’ye dönmeden sordu.

“Sorduğumda sen de gelmeliydin.”

Sehun arkasını döndü ve dudak bükerek Kai’nin yanına geldi.

“Kötü Shibu.” Mırıldandı ve Kai’nin incik kemiğine sertçe tekme attı.

Kai acıdan inleyerek eğildi ve dizini tutarak anlamsız sesler çıkarmaya başladı. “Bu ne içindi?!” Bağırdı ama Sehun başını eğerek çoktan uzaklaşmıştı.


	9. 8.Bölüm

Sonraki günler Jongin her zaman mutfakta çalışmaya zorlanmıştı, büyük bir ziyafet hazırlandığı için şeflere yardım ediyordu. Neredeyse dört gün. Odasına kahvaltı götürdüğü zaman dışında Luhan’ı pek göremiyordu. Cartazanlılarla meşgul olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Geneleve gittiklerinde Kai’yle de çok konuşma şansı olmamıştı. Çünkü Jongin oradaki leydilerle ve içmekle çok meşguldü. Bazı fahişelerin onu emdiği dışında pek bir şey hatırlamıyordu. Kai’in yüzünün yeşerdiğini ve kusacak gibi görünürken dışarıya kaçtığını hatırlıyordu.

Sonunda beşinci günde ona tereyağı götürdüğünde odasında Luhan’la konuşma şansı olmuştu.

“Günaydın.” Luhan başka bir uşak ayakkabılarını bağladığı için boş ifadeyle selamladı onu.

“Bir süredir görüşemedik.” Jongin altın tepsiyi koyarken söyledi. Uşak Jongin’in yüzüne baktı, muhtemelen Prensle gayri resmi dilde konuştuğu için yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

“Bitti efendim.” Çocuk ayağa kalktı ve Luhan’ın önünde eğilerek odadan çıktı.

Luhan gülümsemiyordu ama gergin görünmüyordu.

“İşler nasıl gidiyor?” Jongin sordu.

“Babam yakında dönecek. Ve kardeşim odasında bile değil.” Şikâyet ediyordu. “Nerelerde dolaştığını tanrı bilir anca. Babam öğrendiğinde eminim çok kızacaktır.”

“Bu yüzden mi endişelisin?”

Luhan çalışma masasına yürüdü ve bir kâğıt aldı. “Caleodon Prensesi bana endişe mektubu göndermiş.”

“Karın mı? Neymiş?”

“Benden bir süredir haber alamadığını söylüyor. Yakında ziyaret etmek istiyormuş.”

“Ama düğününüze birkaç gün kaldı, değil mi?”

Prens elindeki mektuba kaş çatarak yatağa oturdu. “Onunla yüz yüze karşılaşmaya hazır değilim henüz. Şu anda zaten yeterince sıkıntım var.” İç çekti. “Oh. Jongin, boş olduğunda bu gece Kral’ın huzuruna çıkarılacaksınız. Umarım idare edebilirsiniz.”

Jongin anlamış gibi başıyla onayladı. “Gitmeden önce iç.”

Luhan sonunda gülümsemişti. “Yemek yedin mi?”

“Henüz değil. Unuttun mu sana sütünü getirmeden bir şey yiyemem.”

“Bu konu hakkında ana şefle konuşmalıyım. Her şeyi ayarlamak için bana biraz zaman ver.”

“Hayır, hayır. Ben iyiyim. Sen zaten yeterince streslisin. Endişelenme.”

Luhan yeniden sırıttı ama bu sefer utangaçça. “Bir uşak hakkında endişelenmemi bile sağlıyorsun.” Mırıldandı.

“Endişelendin mi? O zaman seni öpebilir miyim?” Jongin şakacı olmaya çalışarak sırıttı ama prens ona umut dolu gözlerle baktığında sırıtışı kaybolmuştu. Luhan yataktan kalktı ve Jongin’in yanına geldi. “Gerçekten mi? Beni yeniden mi öpmek istiyorsun?”

“Seninle ne zaman yeniden görüşeceğimi merak ediyordum aslında. Ama diğer işlerle çok meşguldüm.” Luhan kısık sesle söyledi.

İlk kez Jongin, Luhan’ın kızarırken uslu davrandığını görüyordu. Başını eğmiş Jongin’in karnına bakıyordu ve elleri titriyordu ama yine de onları saklamıyordu. Bu Luhan’ı Jongin’in gözlerinde… Çekici kılmıştı.

Jongin boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu ve Luhan başını kaldırıp ona bakınca bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Şaka yapıyordum.” Jongin mırıldandı.

“Oh.” Luhan’ı yüzü düşmüştü. “Oh.” Dudaklarını ısırarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Jongin dudakları üzerindeki o yumuşak dudakları hatırlıyordu. Önceden çok önemli değildi ama Luhan gerçekten onu öpmesini istiyorsa bu önceki öpücüğü merak ettiriyordu. “Özür dilerim. Ciddi olduğunu sanmıştım.”

“Hayır. Her zaman bu kadar kolay aldanma.”

“Daha önce hiç öpüşmedim.” Luhan kabul etti.

“Ne?! Gerçekten mi?!”

“Sen?”

“Hah. Sayamayacağım kadar çok ağız öptüm.” Jongin kıs kıs güldü. “Yani öpücüğü ciddiye alma.”

Luhan başıyla onayladı. “Gitmeliyim. Bakanları bekletmek istemem.” Yandaki masaya yürüdü ve sütü içti. Jongin onu böyle reddettiği için kötü hissediyordu. Sonuçta Luhan sadece öpüşmek istemişti.

“Dudaklarında süt kalmış.” Jongin yalan söyledi.

“Gerçekten mi?” Luhan mendille ağzını sildi.

“Öyle değil.” Mendili elinden aldı ve başını yana yatırarak Luhan’ı öpmeye başladı. Başta küçük bir öpücüktü ama Jongin biraz rahatlamıştı ve dudaklarının Luhan’ınkiler üzerinde eridiğini hissediyordu. Kısa bir anlığına Luhan’ın dilinin ucu alt dudağına dokunmuştu ve geri çekilmişti.

Luhan, Jongin’e gülümseyerek başını eğdi. “Seni sonra görmek istiyorum. Yemekten sonra.”

“Tamam.” Jongin öpücükten dolayı sersem olduğundan hemen kabul etti.

******************

“Shibu. Shibu! Uyan.” Sert bir el onu omzundan sarsıyordu. Kai’nin gözleri hemen açıldı.

“Henüz ilk zil çalmadı.” Uykulu bir şekilde inledi.

“Seni özledim.” Sehun başını eğip dudak bükerek fısıldadı.

“Benimle konuşmayı bıraktığını düşünüyordum.” Kai oturdu. Sehun Sacreday’den sonra günlerce uğramamıştı.

Sehun başını çevirdi. “Seni Well’e götüreceğime söz verdim.”

“Well… Kulağa korkutucu geliyor.”

“Tam tersi.” Gülümsedi. Kai de aslında Sehun’u özlemişti. Arkadaşça değil ama bu at pisliklerinden ve ahırlardan uzaklaşmak istiyordu.

“Neden bu kadar erken gitmek zorundayız?”

Sehun ayağa kalktı ve elini Kai’ye uzatarak onu kaldırdı. “Uyuyamıyorum nasılsa.”

“Sen uyuyamıyorsun diye-“ Kai bu çocukla kavga etmemek için kendini durdurdu. “Hadi gidelim.” Temiz hava için ölüyordu.

***************

Sehun’un Kai’yi daha önce götürdüğü ormanın başka bir tarafında yürüyorlardı. Ama Kai karanlık olsa da farkı görebiliyordu.

“O gece neden bana tekme attın?” Kai sordu.

“Nedeni yok.” Sehun utanmazca sırıttı.

“Gelecek sefere sende gelmelisin. Gerçekten eğlenceli bir yer.” Alayla söyledi.

“Birisiyle… Yattın mı?” Sehun’un sesi çatlak çıkıyordu gülümsese bile.

“Evet. İki aslında.” Kai yeniden yalan söyledi. Herkes oradan nasıl kaçıp yolun kenarına kustuğunu biliyordu.

“Aferin sana.” Sehun mırıldandı ve ağaçlara bakmaya başladı. “Oh, Shibu!” Kai’nin tarafında bir ağacı göstererek neşeyle bağırdı. “Lora Eriği!”

“Huh?” Kai üzerine baktı ve asılı meyveleri gördü.

Sehun’un elini omzunda hissettiğinde Sehun’un mutlu ifadesiyle karşılaştı. “Benim için koparır mısın?”

“Çok yüksek. Sen benden daha uzunsun. Neden sen denemiyorsun? Ya da maymun arkadaşlarını çağır.”

“Uyuyorlardır.” Sehun söylediğinde Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Kucağına al beni.”

“Ne?”

“Kaldır beni. Alırım.”

Kai inledi ama itaat etti. Eğildi ve Sehun’un bacaklarından tutarak onu kaldırdı. Sehun elini uzatarak meyveden kopardı. Kai onu yer bıraktı.

“Yüz kilosun mübarek!” Kai kükrediğinde Sehun kıkırdadı.

“Al.” Eriği ona uzattı.

“Benim için mi?”

“Aç olmalısın.”

“Oh, sağ ol.” Kai ekmek, peynir, çorbadan başka yemek yiyebiliyordu. Kai bir ısırık alırken Sehun ona kocaman gülümsüyordu. Kai’nin görüşü bulanmaya başlamıştı. “Uh…” Başı garipçe dönerken fısıldadı. Eriği yere düşürdü ve Sehun’un figürü bile bulanıktı. “Se…hun..” Mırıldandı.

Sehun’un ona yaklaştığını ve ellerini omuzlarına koyduğunu görebilmişti. Sehun’un dudaklarını kendi dudakları üzerinde hissetti ve sonra bayıldı.

*****************

“Urgh.” Kai bilincini kazanırken inledi. Hala karanlıktı ve üzerindeki ağaç dallarını görebiliyordu sadece. “Şu aptal çocuk.” Mırıldandı ve görüşü düzelirken oturdu. Sehun’a bakındı ama orada değildi.

Beyaz bir leopar birkaç adım uzaklıkta Kai’ye sertçe bakıp kuyruğunu sallıyordu. Kai yutkunmaya çalıştı ama boğazı çok kurumuştu. Jaguar, diye düzeltti beyni. Leopar değil jaguardı. “Güzel kedicik.” Fısıldadı ama tek bir kasını oynatmadı.

Beyaz jaguar ayağa kalktı. Tek pençesiyle üç kişiyi öldürecekmiş gibi muhteşem görünüyordu. Yaklaştı.

“Shibu.” Aniden Sehun’un sesini duydu. Jaguar dikkatini yanlarına gelen Sehun’a yöneltti. Hemen oturarak kuyruğunu Sehun’a doğru sallamaya başladı. “Bu Kai.” Jaguarın başını okşadı ve Kai jaguarın cevabıyla şaşkına dönmüştü. Sehun’un avucuna kendi kafasını sürtmeye başlamıştı.

“Nedir bu ya?” Kai mırıldandı.

“Benim için ona bak, tamam mı?” Hayvanla konuşuyordu. “Onu seviyorum.” Hayvana eğildi ve boynunu kaşıdı. Sanki onaylarmış gibi mırladı hayvan.

“Hemen geri dönmek istiyorum.” Kai araya girmişti.

****************

“Neden bana evcil jaguarının ismiyle sesleniyorsun?” Kai sonunda ahırlara geldiklerinde sormuştu.

Sehun omuz silkti. Kai zamanı merak ediyordu çünkü hava aydınlanmış görünüyordu, tam o anda zil çaldı.

“İlk zil mi yoksa ikinci mi?”

“İkinci.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Sen ne yapıyorsun?! Neden bana o şeyi yedirdin?!”

“Nedeni yok.” Sehun sırıttı. Ahırların kapısını açtı ve Kai trampetlerin çaldığını duydu. Uzakta kalenin girişinde büyük bir kalabalık vardı.

“Neler oluyor?” Sehun’a sordu. Sehun da odaklanmıştı. Kai’nin elinden tutup kalabalığa sürükledi. Dış kapının oraya gelince Kai’nin elini bıraktı. Kai at üzerindeki adamlara baktı. İnsanlar neşeyle bağırıyorlardı.

Dişlerini göstererek sırıtan Sehun’a baktı.

“Baba! Baba!” Aniden heyecanla bağırdı. Atın üzerindeki bir adam durdu ve Sehun’a baktı.

“Prensim!” Adama neşeyle bağırdı ve atından indi. Diğer adamlar da hemen atlarından inerek onun önünde eğildiler. Kai hemen herkesi taklit etti. Doğrulduğunda Sehun kalabalığın içinden koştu ve baba diye seslendiği adama sarıldı.

“Baba.” Luhan da girişin yanına gelmişti. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve adamın önünde eğildi.

Kai’nin kalbi karnında atıyordu. “Baba mı?” Kaşlarını çattı.


	10. 9.Bölüm

****

“Baba, biraz zamanını istiyorum.” Luhan, Kai ve Jongin’le taht odasına girerken söyledi.

“Evet. Tabi oğlum.” Kral gülümseyerek söyledi. Kral yüzündeki kırışıklıklarla oldukça yaşlı görünüyordu ama temizdi, sakalı yoktu.

Kai, Kral’ın yanındaki en yakın tahta oturan Sehun’a bakmamak için başını eğmişti.

“Bunlar Jongin ve Kai.” Luhan onları tanıttı. “Onları Hollow Woods’da buldum.”

Kral ikisini de bir süre inceledi. “İkiz kardeşler mi?”

Kai klon olduklarını söyleyip Kral’la alay etmemek için kendiyle savaşıyordu.

“Evet, baba öyleler.” Sehun konuştu şimdi.

“Kore diye adlandırılan bir Krallıktan geldiklerini söylüyorlar.” Luhan açıkladı.

“Orası neresi?” Kral sordu. “Öyle bir Krallık hatırlamıyorum.”

“Evet baba. Bende öyle. Ama buradan olmadıkları konusunda ısrar ediyorlar. Aksanları bile garip. Onları bulduğumuzda soytarılar gibi giyinmişlerdi. Daha önce görmediğimiz şekilde.”

Jongin sertçe Luhan’a baktı.

“Konuşabilirsiniz.” Kral Jongin ve Kai’ye söyledi. “Kimsiniz?”

“Bu zamandan olduğumuzu sanmıyorum. 2014 yılında Seul’de yaşıyoruz. Nasıl buraya geldiğimizi bile bilmiyorum.” Jongin konuştu.

Kral kaşlarını çattı. “Bu eğlenceli değil. Bana nereli olduğunuzu söylemenizi emrediyorum.”

“Size doğruyu söylüyoruz. Bir gün ormanda uyandık.” Kai açıkladı. Bir an Sehun’un gözlerini yakalamıştı. Sehun her zamanki gibi gülümsedi ama Kai ona kaş çattığında Sehun da kaşlarını çattı.

Kral bir şeyler düşünüyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Sehun’un sırtını okşadığında Sehun taht kolundan indi. “Sehun oğlum, daha önce böyle bir sorun duydun mu?”

“Evet baba. Bilge Hiran derslerinde böyle bir şeyden bahsetmişti. Sanırım o bu işle ilgilenebilir.” Sehun cevapladı. Sehun’un Kai’nin yanında her zaman konuşmasının aksine sertçe konuşmasını duyunca Kai’nin kaş çatışı derinleşmişti.

“O zaman Bilge Hiran’ı bu meseleye atıyorum. Sanırım Büyücü Yuli de yardımcı olabilir.”

“Bir Büyücü mü, baba?” Luhan sordu. “Buna büyünün dâhil olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?”

“Kesinlikle. Eğer yalan söylemiyorlarsa. Yuli onlar hakkındaki her şeyi öğrenebilir. O zaman nereden geldiklerini öğreniriz.”

“Bu gerekli mi?” Kraliçe konuşmuştu. “Onlar iki adam sadece. Nasıl sorun yaratırlar ki?”

“Çünkü Büyük Prens bununla ilgilenilmesini şahsen rica etti. Müstakbel Kral için yapabileceğimin en azı bu sadece.” Kraliçe’ye zayıfça gülümsedi ama kadın yüzünü bozmadı.

“Ve baba, acaba onlara kalenin eğitim bölümünde iş verebilir miyiz?” Luhan sordu.

“Geçmişlerinden emin değilim Prensim. Kalemizin duvarlarına ve politikamızı öğrenmelerine izin veremem.”

“Anladım baba.”

“Ama onlara düzgün kıyafetler ver. Jongin biraz rahatsız görünüyor.” dedi.

Kai kardeşinin üst düğmeleri yırtılmış kıyafetine baktı.

“Tamam, baba.” Luhan eğildi. Kai ve Jongin de aynısını yaptılar.

“Endişelenmeyin. Sorununuzla ben ilgileneceğim.” Kral söyledi. “Büyücü Yuli ve Bilge Hiran’a mektup göndereceğiz.”

Muhafızlar Kai ve Jongin’i taht odasından çıkardılar.

“Sacreday’de görüşürüz.” Jongin, Kai’ye fısıldadı ve muhafızlar onları ayırdı.

****************

“Prens. Prens. Prens!” Kai ahırlarda ileri geri yürürken bağırdı. Bir at kişnedi ve Kai ona tısladı. “Onun siktiğimin bir Prens olduğunu biliyor muydun?!” ata bağırdı. “Tanrı aşkına bir Prens. Ve beni kandırdı! Göt deliği! Şerefsiz!” At sıçradı ve Kai’ye kişneyerek Kai’nin korkuyla gerilmesine neden oldu.

“Bu seste nedir?” Yixing içeri girdi.

“Sen! Onun bir Prens olduğunu siktiğimin biliyordun, değil mi?!” Kai suçlayıcı parmağıyla onu gösteriyordu.

“Kimin?”

“Sehun’un!”

“Oh.” Yixing dudaklarını ısırdı. “Evet.”

“Neden bana söylemedin?!”

“Çünkü o sana söylemedi ve bu benim işim değil.”

“Önünden birde havalı davranıyordum. Ona patronluk taslıyordum.” Kai mırıldandı. “Aslında o bana patronluk taslıyordu. Neden bunu yaptı ki?! İnsanları kandırmanın neresi eğlenceli?!”

“İnsanlarla oynamayı seviyor. Bunda bir zarar yok. Endişelenme. O insanlara patronluk taslayacak birisi değil.”

“Siktir. Aptal gibi hissediyorum. Onun deli bir hizmetçi olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Arkamdan bana çok gülmüştür.” Kai şaka yapılmış gibi hissetmiyordu. Şaka yapılanın önde gideniydi. Nasıl böyle bir şeye kanardı ki?! Bunu kabul edemezdi.

“Anlamıyorsun.” Yixing sırıttı. “Seninle takılıyor, seni kandırmıyor. Ama eğer sana Veliaht Prens olduğunu söyleseydi muhtemelen korkardın.”

“Her neyse.” Kai kükredi. “Onda bir bit yeniği olduğunu biliyordum!”

“Seni arkadaştan daha aşağı görmüyordur.”

“Bir Prensle hiçbir şey yapmak istemiyorum. Beni dışarıya çıkardı, pekâlâ o cezalandırılmaz! Ama eğer insanlar öğrenirse kellemi uçururlar! Oh tanrım, ya birisine söylerse?!”

“O öyle biri değil.”

“O bir yalancı. Beni böyle kandırmanın komik olduğunu düşünüyordur? Ben burada hizmetçiyim. O ise Prens. Hiç komik değil! Eğer kusura bakmazsan şu aptal atları beslemem lazım.” Yixing’in yanından geçerek saman almaya gitti.

******************

“Jongin.” Luhan seslendi. Muhafızlar arkasını dönmesine izin verdiler. Luhan gülümsedi. “Babam her şeyle ilgilenecektir.”

“Umarım.”

“Ana şefe odamda yemek istediğimi söyle.”

Jongin başıyla onayladı ve muhafızlarla mutfağa yöneldi. Kral Büyücü ve diğer şeyler konusunda ümit vaat ediciydi. Belki o ve Kai eve geri dönebilirlerdi.

“Büyük Prens yemeğini odasına istetti.” Jongin ana şefe emri iletti. Şef hemen altın tabağa et, meyve parçacıkları ve ekmek koydu tepsiye.

“Kili!” vahşi bir Sehun mutfağa girdi.

“Evet, majesteleri.” Ana şef eğildi.

“Açım.” Sehun mırıldandı ve Jongin’e döndü. “Merhaba.” Neşeyle söyledi.

“Adı Kili mi?” bir haftadan uzun zamandır burada olmasına rağmen Jongin şefin adını bilmiyordu.

“Adım Gurazan Yusmen Harji.” Ana şef gururla söyledi.

“O zaman Kili nereden geliyor?” Kaşını kaldırdı.

Şef kızardı. “Majestelerinin kedisinin ismi. Bu aşağılama aslında. Ama majesteleri öyle tercih ediyorsa emrine uymalıyım.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Dört kediciği var.” Büyük bir şeymiş gibi Jongin’e söyledi. “Onları görmek ister misin?”

“Olur.” Jongin mutlulukla söyledi. Mutfaktan uzaklaşmak için ölüyordu.

“Benimle gel o zaman!” Sehun söyledi ve tepsiye döndü. “Kardeşim için mi?”

“Evet lordum.” Ana şef söyledi. Sehun birkaç üzüm aldı ve mutfaktan çıkarken takip etmesi için Jongin’e işaret verdi. Jongin tepsiyi aldı ve Sehun’un arkasından gitti. Sehun’un odasının Luhan’ınkinin karşısında olduğunu biliyordu.

“Gir içeri.” Sehun gülümsedi ve muhafızlar odasının kapısını açtı. “Bu taraftan.” Odanın içinde zıplıyordu. Odası Luhan’ınkinden çok farklıydı. İçeride çok fazla bitki ve çiçek vardı. Yatağın kenarından bile sarkıyorlardı. “Kili.” Sehun odada eğildi. Odada tahtadan yapılmış bir kedi evi vardı. Sehun’un yanında lüks bir sepet vardı. Jongin tepsiyi odanın dışına koyarak içeri girdi. Sehun eğilmesi için Jongin’in elinden tuttu. “Bu Kili.” Beyaz, tombul kediyi okşadı. Gözlerini tembelce Sehun’a kırpıyordu. “Bu Hura, Otoo, Pjent ve Lika.” Annelerinin etrafında uyuyan kedicikleri gösterdi.

“Kedileri seviyorsun, huh?”

“Evet Lino.”

“Lino mu?” Jongin yüzünü buruşturdu. “Benim adım Jongin.”

“Lino!” Sehun aniden bağırdı ve gülümseyerek Jongin’e sarıldı. Jongin düşecekti ama Sehun onu hemen tuttu. “Güle güle Lino. Ağabeyin açlıktan ölmeden git sen.”

Jongin elinde değildi ama Sehun’un kafasında bir şeyler yanlış mı merak ediyordu. Ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’un saçlarını okşayarak odadan çıktı.

****************

“Oraya koy.” Luhan emretti. Jongin kendine denileni yaptı ve tepsiyi masaya bıraktı.

“Büyücü, babanın söylediği. Sihirbaz gibi bir şey mi?”

Luhan şaşkınlıkla başını yana yatırdı. “Ne demek istediğini anlamadım. Ama sizi yardım edebilir. Umarım kendiniz hakkında yalan söylemiyorsunuzdur. Yoksa babam sizi çok kötü cezalandırır.”

“Her şey için teşekkürler. Annenin dediği gibi bizi bırakabilirdin. Ama yardım ettiğin için minnettarım.”

Luhan yataktan kalktı. “Sacreday’dan sonra avlanmaya gideceğiz. Gelmek ister misin?”

“Uh… Ben ve avlanma… Hiç iyi değil.”

“Seni ayılardan koruyorum. Söz veriyorum.”

“Kendi kılıcım olacak mı?”

“Kullanıyor musun?”

“Hayır. Daha önce hiçbir kılıca dokunmadım. Ama bıçaklar, evet. Sayılır mı?”

Luhan kıkırdadığında bu hoşuna gitmişti.

“Bilge Hiran gelecek haftaya kadar burada olmaz. Eğer istersen sana öğretebilirim.”

“Kılıç dövüşünü mü?” Jongin’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Pekâlâ, çok şey yapıyorsun sen.”

“Daha fazlasını yapmak isterim.”

“Neden?” Sormak istemişti.

“Um…” Luhan gözlerini duvara çevirdi. “Kısa kılıçlardan al.” Duvardaki kılıçları gösterdi. Jongin ona itaat ederek Luhan’a getirdi. “Birini al.”

“Uh. Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

Luhan ileriye eğildi ve Jongin’in kılıcına vurarak elinden uçmasına neden oldu.

“Dostum!” Jongin bağırdı.

“Geri al.”

Jongin bu sefer kılıcı sıkıca tuttu. “Yatak odanda kavga mı etmek istiyorsun? Cidden mi?”

“Kılıcını boynuma doğru tut.”

Jongin mesafeyi ayarladı ve kılıcı Luhan’ın emrettiği gibi tuttu. İçindeki adrenalini hissedebiliyordu.

Luhan bir şey yapmıştı ve Jongin hala kılıç elindeyken yere serilmişti. İnledi ve ayağa kalktı. “Fare yakalıyormuşum gibi hissettiriyor.” Luhan kıkırdadı.

“Çok komik.”

“Seni kılıç dövüşüne sokmalıyız.” dedi Luhan.

“Çok sevinirim.” Jongin gülümsedi.

“Kıyafetin?”

“Huh?”

Luhan kılıcını bıraktı ve Jongin’e yaklaşarak Jongin’in tişörtünü onun için ilikledi. Luhan kendine bu kadar yakın olduğundan Jongin’in nefesi garipçe kesilmişti. Luhan kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı ve çenesini öperek geri çekildi. Jongin bir şey söyleyebilirdi ama nefesi kesilmişti. Luhan bunu ciddi olarak başlatmıştı. Çok yakındı, Jongin kendini uyardı.

Ve kapı aniden açıldı.

“Lulu!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Bana kızgın olduğunu sanıyordum.” Luhan, Sehun’a söyledi.

“Kızgınım.” Sehun ensesini kaşıdı. “Ama para istiyorum.”

“Başka ne için gelirsin ki sen bana.” Luhan alay etti. “Ne için?”

“İştiyommmm.” Başını eğerek mırıldandı.

“Yeniden kaçmaya mı çalışıyorsun? Şehre mi gideceksin? Eğer eğer insanlar öğrenirse babam ve annem hayal kırıklığına uğrayacaktır. Şehirde vatandaşlar arasında dolanan bir Prens?”

“Kimse öğrenmeyecek.”

“Hayır! Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun! Babam daha yeni geldi ve bakanlıktan bilgi almayı bu sefer sen yapacaksın!”

“Neden ben?” Sehun sızlandı.

“Dediğimi yap.”

Sehun dudak büktü ve kapıyı arkasından çarparak odadan çıktı.

“O… asi görünüyor.” Jongin konuştu.

“Tahmin bile edemezsin.” Luhan iç çekti.

“Sana da kedilerinin isimleriyle mi sesleniyor?”

“Ne? Hayır. Lulu Median Woods’daki geyiğinin adı.” Omuz silkti.

*******************

Sonunda Kai’nin beklediği gün gelmişti. Sacreday. Şanslıydı ki Sehun dün gelmemişti yoksa Kai yalan söylediği için onu kızacaktı.

Altıncı zil çaldığında güneş batmak üzereydi. Kai genelev için heyecanlı değildi tabii ki ama Jongin’le görüşmesinin tek yolu buydu.

“Yıkandın ve hazır mısın?” Yixing atları tımarlamayı az önce bitirmişti ve yıkanarak Kai’nin saman odasına geldi. “Ne bekliyorsun, geliyor musun?” Güldü. “O fahişelere kaçtın.”

“Ben…” Kai kızardı. “Sadece utandım.”

“Emin misin? Yoksa bir kadını tatmin edemeyecek kapasitede misin?” Kıkırdadı.

Kai ona sinirle baktı. “Bu gece görüşürüz.” Eğer böyle alay edeceklerse onlara kanıtlayabilirdi.

“Yixing?” Sehun saman odasına girdi. “Gidiyor musun?”

“Evet, Sehun.” dedi Yixing.

“Kai’yle konuşabilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki.” Yixing söyledi ve Kai’ye arkada kalmak istemiyorsa acele etmesini söyleyerek onları yalnız bıraktı.

Kai, Sehun’a hırladı. “Burası bir Prens’e göre değil.” Sertçe söyledi.

“Kızgın mısın?”

“Tabii ki kızgınım! Yalan söyledin! Ve beni aptal yerine koydun! Bende burada senin amaçsız bir çocuk olduğunu düşünüyordum!”

“Çocuk mu? Ben çocuk değilim.” Sesi Kral’la konuşurken ki gibi sertti. Kai, Sehun’un sertçe baktığını fark etti.

“Evet öylesin. Ne planlıyorsun tam olarak? Seni yakalasalar bile kaçabiliyorsun! Ama ben! Ben ölürüm, biterim! Eve tek parça dönmek istiyorum!”

“Büyütülecek bir şey değil. Diğerlerine beni şikâyet etmeni istemedim.” Sehun kaş çattı. “Ve eğer sana Prens olduğumu söylersem benimle arkadaş olmayacağından korktum.”

“Prens Sehun.” Kai alay etti. “Her zaman ‘deli Sehun’ sanırdım.”

“Prens olabilecek kapasitede olmadığımı mı düşündün?”

“Bana ipucu vermedin.”

Sehun başını eğdi.

“Özür dilerim ama kendimi senden uzak tutmak isterim çünkü boynumu kurtaracak kadar senin gibi bir Prens değilim. Ve izin verirsen gitmeliyim.”

Sehun yanından geçerken Kai’in koluna tutundu. “Gitmesen olmaz mı?” Fısıldadı.

“Sorunun ne senin? Gitmeliyim.” Kai elini çekti.

Sehun tişörtünü kavradı ve Kai’yi yeniden durdurdu. “Lütfen DiamondCall’a gitme.”

Kai zorla sırıttı. “Nedenmiş? Bu atlar penisimi emmezler.”

Sehun’un ağzı bir şey söylemek için açıldı ama geri kapandı. Kai gözlerindeki yaşları fark etmişti ama Sehun gözlerini saklamak için bakışlarını kaçırıyordu. Sonunda kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı.

“Ben yaparım.” Kai’nin önünde diz çöktü.

Kai ona korkuyla bakıyordu. “Sehun!” Sehun’un omuzlarını tuttu ama Sehun Kai’in pantolonuna ellerini atmıştı.

“Gitme.” diye mırıldandı. Kai tamamen donmuş haldeydi.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Kai sosyal bir organizasyonda düşük seviyeli bir hizmetçi değildi ama yine de o bir seyisti. Sehun ise bir prensti, asil kandandı. Şu anda Kai, Sehun’un delirdiğini düşünüyordu.

“Se…Sehun.” Kekeledi ama hareket edemiyordu, Sehun’un hareketi onu şaşkına uğratmıştı. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Sehun’un elleri ne titriyordu ne de gergin görünüyordu. Kai salak mıydı ki, Sehun jaguarla arkadaşlık yapıyordu tanrı aşkına! Neden korksundu ki? Kai’nin kalınlığı bir cevap olamazdı tabiki.

Sehun Kai’in inci düğmelerini açarken kafasını kaldırıp ona bakmadı.

“Kal… Shibu.” Sehun yeniden fısıldadı ve Kai’nin tişörtünü hafifçe kaldırarak Kai’nin kasığının tam üstünü öptü. Kai’nin tüm bedeni zayıf düşmüştü ama ona karşı kazanmış Sehun’un önünde zayıf görünmek istemiyordu.

“Em o zaman.” Kai emredici bir tonda söyledi, sesindeki gerginliği gizlediğini umuyordu. Sehun hızla büyümüş olan organı pantolondan çıkardı ve Kai Sehun’un tepkisini görememek için gözlerini kapattı. Sonra Sehun’un yumuşak dudaklarının üyesinin ucuna değdiğini ve Sehun’un onu tamamen ağzına aldığını hissetmişti.

Bu nasıl bu kadar muhteşem olabilirdi? Bir Prens ahırlarda seyis yamağına sakso çekiyordu. Teknik olarak saman bölmesindeydiler o yüzden kraliyet atlarının gözlerinden kaçınıyordular. Ama Kai’nin düşünceleri gözlerini açıp altındaki Sehun’a bakınca değişmişti. Sehun’un elleri Kai’nin kalçalarını kavradığında Kai, Sehun’un gözleri kapalı halde dilini uzunluğunda gezdirdiğini hissedebiliyordu. Kai tereddütle elini Sehun’un başına koydu. Sehun’un saçlarını kavrayarak hafifçe, onu öğürtmemek için ağzının derinlerine itmeye başlamıştı. Diğerleriyle geneleve gidemesin diye Sehun, Kai için neden bu kadar gözü karaydı ki? Bir anlığına Kai Sehun’a acımıştı. Çocuk muhtemelen ne yaptığını bilmi- Kai düşüncelerini kafasından attı ve üyesinin etrafına sarılmış Sehun’un dudaklarına odaklanmıştı. Kesinlikle deneyimsizdi, Kai bunu anlayabiliyordu. Dili ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde her yerde geziyordu, Sehun daha önce böyle bir şey yapmadığını açıkça belli ediyordu.

Kai başını geriye attı ve sonunda sessizce inleyerek Sehun’un ağzına vuruşlarına başladı. Ya bu Sehun’un başka bir oyunuysa? Hatta Kai onun nasıl bir çocuksu velet olduğunu biliyordu. Ama yine de, Kai de deneyimsizdi ve olması gerekenden daha erken boşalmıştı.

Sehun ağzından çenesine damlayan menilerle geri çekildi. Kai başını eğip ona baktığında başını eğdi.

“Kalk.” Kai sesi kırılmadan ona emretmeye çalışmıştı. Ama çok bitkindi. Dizleri her an yere yığılabilirdi.

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak ağzına sığdıramadığı menileri kolunu yakasıyla sildi.

“Sehun… K-kalk.”

Başını yeniden iki yana salladı. “Bana vuracaksın.” Sessizce sızlandı.

“Ne?!” Kai gerildi. “Sana VURMAYACAĞIM tanrı aşkına. Ayağa kalk.”

Sehun ayağa kalktı ve diğeri yüzüne doğru dürüst bakamadan hızla Kai’ye sarıldı. “Seni seviyorum. Seni seviyorum Shibu.” Yüzünü Kai’nin boynuna gömerek mırıldandı.

“Yalan söyleme. Hiç komik değil.”

Sehun geriye çekildi, avuçları hala Kai’in göğsündeydi. “Yalan söylemiyorum. Sehun Shibu’yu seviyor.”

“Tanrı aşkına. Ciddi misin?! Neden onca insanın içinde ben?! Hiç mantıklı değil.” ‘Shibu’ ismi şu anda cevap oluyordu Kai’ye…

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Sen akıllısın. Ve komik. Ayrıca yakışıklı. Shibu gibi.”

“Tanrım. İnsanlar bunu öğrenirlerse ne yaparlar biliyor musun?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Senin kelleni uçururlar, beni de bu topraklardan sürerler.”

“Neden hiçbir şeymiş gibi konuşuyorsun?!”

“Beni sevmiyor musun?” Sehun sormuştu.

“Hayır… Yani o şekilde hayır değil. Senden nefret etmiyorum. Ama nasıl… Yani ben… Urgh! Evet, sen benim için tam bir belasın. Kellemi riske atamam. Teşekkürler şey için uh… Evet. Ama biz arkadaş kalabiliriz…. Majesteleri.”

İşte bu kadardı. Sehun gözyaşlarına boğularak saman bölmesinden kaçmıştı.

“Harika.” Kai mırıldandı. Ama kalbi sızlıyordu. Ya Sehun ciddiydiyse? Böyle bir numara yapacak birine benzemiyordu.

************

Kendi bölmesinde oturup sırtını duvara yaslamıştı. Yedinci zili henüz duymamıştı. Bu hafta Jongin’le konuşma fırsatını kaybetmişti ve şimdi gelecek Sacreday’i beklemek zorundaydı.

Ahırların kapısı açıldığında Kai çok şaşırmıştı. Yixing bu kadar erken dönmüş olamazdı.

Gelen Sehun’du ve Kai bir kez daha bir süre önce ağzının uzunluğunu sarmasını hatırlamıştı. Sehun ne Kai’ye selam vermeye ne de ona bakmaya gerek duymadan direkt saman bölmesine yönelmişti. Kai ayağa kalkıp onun arkasından koştu. “Dışarı mı çıkıyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Yalnız kalmak istiyorum. Git buradan.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Hey, kızma. Böylesi daha iyi, değil mi? Baskı yok. Sen Prens’sin. Ben sadece seyis çırağıyım. O yüzden benim için başını belaya sokma. Söylediklerinin hepsi gerçekti.”

Sehun ona ters ters baktı. “Git buradan Kai.”

Kai Sehun ona gerçek ismiyle seslenince garip hissediyordu aslında. İç çekti. “Tamam, özür dilerim. Öyle şeyler söylememeliydim. Yalan söyleyen tek sen değildin. Bende genelev hakkında yalan söyledim.”

Sehun’un gözleri aniden kocaman olmuştu. “Ne?”

“Orada hiçbir şey yapmadım. Aslında, sen ilk kişiydin şey yapan… Biliyorsun.”

“Oradaki fahişelerden hiçbiriyle yatmadın mı?” Sehun’un gözleri genişlemişti.

“Hayır.”

Sehun’un eli Kai’nin yüzüne sertçe düşmüştü.

“Ow! Bu ne içindi?!”

“Beni kıskandırıp korkuttuğun için!” Bağırdı ama ses tonu daha sakindi. Kai ona bakarak çocuksuluğuna kıkırdadı.

“Neden kıskandın?” Yanağını okşayarak sorduğunda Sehun’un kıskandığını gördü.

“Shibu’nun başkasıyla olmasını istemiyorum.” Kai’den bakışlarını kaçırarak gülümsedi.

Kai’nin kalbi garip bir şekilde rahatlamıştı. Sehun o kızlarla olmasını istemiyordu. Ve Sehun’un bunu söyleme şekli çok samimiydi.

“Benimle gelmek ister misin?” Sehun sırıtarak sordu.

“Ama çok geç oldu, değil mi?” Kai, Sehun’un itirafından dolayı yaşadığı şaşkınlığı sakladı.

“Hadi ama.”

Kai iç çekti ve hemen gözlerini kapattı.

“Gözlerini açabilirsin.” dedi Sehun.

“Sorun değil.” Kai gözlerini kapalı tuttu. Henüz buradan kaçmak istediğinden emin değildi. Eğer bilseydi deneyeceğinden emindi. Ve bu Sehun’un güvenini kırardı. Kai şimdiden Sehun’un hislerini incitmemeyi düşünmeye başlamıştı.

****************

Sehun ormanda Kai’nin önünde yürüyordu. Kafasını kaldırıp ağaçlara bakıyordu sürekli ve Kai aniden o günü hatırlamıştı.

“Sehun!” Seslendi ve arkasından koştu. “O gün. Bana siktiğimin eriğini vermiştin. Neden?!”

Sehun utanmazca sırıttı. “Öpücük çalmak için.”

“Huh?”

“Muhtemelen hatırlamıyorsundur. Ama seni öptüm.”

“Sen ne?! Bu tacize girer ama adamım!” Kai öpücüğü hatırlamadığı için daha çok hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı.

Sehun cevaplamadı ama çok fazla gülümsüyordu. Kai onun bu yönünü çok görmüştü. Sehun daha az ağlıyordu ve Kai bir süre önce onu ağlatmıştı. “Her zaman çok mutlu görünüyorsun.” dedi.

“Mutluyum. Ama kaledeyken çok mutlu sayılmam. Kardeşinle tanıştım bu arada. Çok sevimli. Gerçekten çok sevimli. Sanırım beni hayran olunası biri olarak düşünüyor.” dedi Sehun.

Kai, Sehun’un kardeşini övmesine yüzünü buruşturmuştu. Kıskanmamıştı bile ama Sehun’un Jongin hakkında öyle konuşması hoşuna gitmemişti.

“Tabii ki öyledir.” Kai mırıldandı. “Takıldığın tek yer bu orman mı?”

“Hayır. Yakınlardaki Krallıklara kendi başıma gitmiştim.”

“Dövüşüyor musun?” Dövüşecek birine benzemiyordu.

“Evet. Her Prens kılıç ve ok kullanmayı öğrenmek zorundadır. Ama benim için gereksiz. Hayvanlar bana göz kulak oluyorlar.”

“Evet doğru.” Kai kabul etti. “Sen tam bir doğa insanısın.”

“Daha fazlasını görmek istiyorum. Guhan Dağlarına bir gün gitmek isterim. Orada ejderhaların yaşadığına dair bir efsane var.”

“Saçmalık.” Kai kısık sesle söyledi ama bu fantastik dünyada imkânsız olmadığını biliyordu.

“Sen de gelmek ister misin?” Sehun’un gözleri umut doluydu.

“Burada o kadar uzun süre kalacağımı sanmıyorum. Yakında kendi dünyama geri dönmek zorundayım, değil mi? Bilgin öyle demişti.”

Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Oh! Lino!” Aniden bağırdı ve ağaçlara doğru koştu. Kai yerinde durdu ve Sehun’un eğilip bir pumayı okşadığını gördü.

“Sheesh.” Mırıldandı ve etrafına bakındı. Köşede meyve çalılığı görünce oraya doğru gitti. Meyveleri inceledi ve Sehun’un açıkladığını hatırladı. Yumahn… Diye hatırladı. Kış dışında yenilebilir meyveler. Birkaç tane kopartarak ağzına attı.

“Shibu!” Sehun’un bağırdığını duydu. “Yeme onları!” Kai’nin yanına koştu ve meyveleri elinden aldı. “Yedin mi?”

Kai salakça sırıttı ve Sehun’un bileklerini tutarak onu bir ağaca yasladı.

“Onlar Sickle meyveleri. Maymunlar çiftleşme sezonunda yiyorlar.” Sehun bileklerini kurtarmaya çalışarak söyledi.

“O zaman benimle sevimli bebekler yapmak ister misin?” Kai utanmazca söyledi, hala sırıtıyordu. Sehun tamamen donmuştu. Aklı başındaydı ama pantolonunun daraldığını hissedebiliyordu.

“Sevimli bebekler mi?” Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarına bakarak söyledi.

“Sevimli bebekler.” Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.


	12. 11.Bölüm

“Kai nerede?” Jongin onları kaleden çıkaran generale sordu.

“Gelmeyecek sanırım.” Yixing omuz silkti.

“Neden?”

“Bilmem.”

Jongin üzgünce kaş çattı. “O zaman bende gitmek istemiyorum.” Kalabalıktan geriye çekildi. General ona ters ters baktı ve yanındaki muhafıza bir şeyler fısıldadı. Muhafız Jongin’in yanına geldi ve onu kolundan tutarak kalenin içine sürükledi.

Muhafız resmen Jongin’i mutfağa fırlatıp geri dönmüştü.

“Kaba şey!” Jongin arkasından bağırdı acıyan kolunu okşadı. “Bekle. Ne bu?”

“Ne düşünüyorsun? Büyük Prens için akşam yemeği.” Ana şef kaş çatarak Jongin’e söyledi.

“Oh. Ben götürürüm.”

“Hayır sağol.”

“Nasılsa benim götürmemi ister. Korkma. Git muhteşem yemeğine devam et.” Tepsiyi ondan aldı. Ana şef ve asistanlarının çok meşgul olduğunu fark etmişti. “Ne bu acele?” diye sordu.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Tüm bu hazırlıklar. Ne için?”

“Düğün için tabiki de. Başka ne için olsun?”

“Düğün.” Nefesini tuttu. Luhan’ın evliliğini tamamen unutmuştu. “Ne zaman?”

“Dört gün sonra. Ne zamandır kaledesin, dikkatin nereye gitti?” Homurdandı ve kırmızı etlerin durduğu tezgâha geri döndü. “Prenses ve hizmetçileri iki gün içinde burada olacaklar. Senin için de zor olacak.”

Jongin’in aniden keyfi kaçmıştı. Sakince Luhan’ın odasına gitti ve zili çaldı.

“Jongin.” Luhan kapıyı kendi açtığında ifadesiz bir yüzle sordu. “Diğer uşaklarla şehre gitmemiş miydin?”

“Hayır. Kai gitmiyormuş. O yüzden benimde gitmeme gerek yok.”

Luhan şimdi gülümsüyordu. “İyi o zaman. Sanırım boşsun?”

“Uyuyabilirim ya da başka bir şey yapabilirim.”

“Kılıç dövüşünde benimle pratik yapmak ister misin?”

“Şimdi mi?”

Luhan odasından çıktı ve tepsiyi Jongin’den alarak dışarıdaki muhafıza verdi. “Hadi ama.” Merdivenlerden aşağısını gösteriyordu. “Kardeşime rastladın mı?”

“Hayır, görmedim.”

Luhan iç çekti. “Eğer Cartazanlılar onun iflah olmaz davranışlarını öğrenirlerse…” Sözünü tamamlamamıştı. “Ee, Kai yüzünden mi şehre gitmedin?”

“Evet. Onu görüp konuşabilmemin tek yolu bu.”

Büyük bir odaya girdiler. “Burası savaş sanatları odası.” Luhan açıkladı. Jongin odaya şöyle bir göz attı. Ferahtı ve duvarlardaki raflarda her çeşit kılıç ve silah vardı.

“Bu… Biraz korkutucu.” dedi.

“Tahta kılıçlarla mı deneyelim?”

“Evet, lütfen.”

Luhan bir rafın yanına gitti ve iki uzun tahta kılıç aldı. “Al.” Birini Jongin’e fırlattı.

“Muhafızlar yok mu? Seni yanlışlıkla öldürmem durumunda.”

“Bununla mı?” Luhan kılıcı göstererek güldü. “Nasıl dövüşüleceğini öğrenmelisin. Kılıç savaşını değil ama nasıl kendini savunacağını. Yarın akşam Mücadele-Etme olacak.”

“O nedir?”

“Uşaklar eğlencesine savaşıyorlar.”

“Zorunlu mu?” Jongin’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Çünkü bunu yapamayacağıma eminim.”

“Eğer diğer uşaklar sana oy verirse, o zaman gururunu kurtarmak için dövüşmelisin.”

“Gururumu kurtarmak istemiyorum.”

Luhan yeniden kıkırdadı. “Ben izliyor olacağım. Genelde Yixing için izlerim. Ama o hep kaybeder, Yuhra yenilmezdir.”

“O zaman bu Yuhra için mi izlemeliyim?”

“Evet. Ama şimdi hadi dövüşelim.”

“Yavaş ol. Yoksa gözünü çıkarabilirim.”

Luhan sürekli kıkırdıyordu. Jongin düğününden dolayı mutlu olabileceğini düşünerek kaşlarını çatıyordu.

Daha da yaklaştı ve Luhan ileri atılarak Jongin’in kılıcını yere göndermişti.

“Düzgün tutamıyorsun.” Luhan kılıcı aldı ve Jongin’e geri verdi. “Alttaki kabzasından değil. Ucundan da değil. Sadece tam ortasından. Başparmağını buraya koyarak tutuşunu sıkılaştır.” Jongin’in elini düzgünce yerleştiriyordu. Jongin Luhan’ın eline dokunmasını sevmişti. Luhan aniden kafasını kaldırıp ona baktığında Jongin bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Tamam. Şimdi sen bana saldır.”

“Ne? Ben mi?”

“Evet. Dene hadi.”

“Tamam.” İleriye doğru hareket etti ve Luhan’ın başına vurmaya çalıştı ama Luhan engellemişti.

“Gördün mü? Birisi kafanı hedeflediğinde böyle engelleyeceksin. Şimdi boynumu dene.”

Jongin onun dediğini yaptı ve Luhan kılıcını savurarak yeniden onu engelledi. Sonuçta o bir Prens’ti. Savaşırken yaptığı hareketleri bile bunu çok iyi kanıtlıyordu. Jongin ileriye atıldı ve tekrar tekrar saldırdı, Luhan hepsini engelliyordu.

Sonra Luhan da ileri atıldı birden. Ama normalden daha yavaştı ki sanki bilerek Jongin’e engellemesi için izin veriyordu. Jongin bir ya da iki kere engellemişti ama sonra Luhan kılıcına sertçe vurarak kılıcın Jongin’in elinden uçmasına neden oldu. Jongin inledi ve Luhan’ın kılıcını kavradı.

“Bu adil değil. Bunu yapamazsın.” Luhan sızlanıyordu.

Jongin sırıttı. “O zaman nasıl hile yapacağını öğrenmelisin.” Tahta kılıcı çekti ama Luhan da onunla birlikte Jongin’e doğru savrulmuştu. Ona çarpmak yerine Luhan geri dönüş yaparak Jongin’in baldırına vurduğunda onun sendeleyip Luhan’ın yakalarını tuttuğu için Luhan’la beraber düşmesine neden olmuştu.

“Urgh…” Luhan’ın altında kaldığında inledi Jongin. “Kalk. Çok ağırsın.”

Ama Luhan Jongin’in gözlerinin içine bakarken donmuştu. Yüzleri çok yakındı. Jongin’in nefesi yine garip bir şekilde teklemişti. Elleri yavaşça Luhan’ın gömleğinden yukarıya çıkarak Luhan’ın sırtını okşuyordu. Luhan hızla gözlerini kırpıştırmaktan başka bir şey yapmıyordu. Eğildi ve Jongin’in çenesini öptü. Ellerini Luhan’ın sırtına koyup ona neredeyse sarılır bir haldeyken donmuştu Jongin.

“Ben…” Luhan nefesini tuttu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Jongin farkında olmadan mırıldandı. Luhan aniden başını kaldırarak şaşkınlıkla Jongin’e bakıyordu.

“Evleniyorum.” Luhan dediğinde Jongin gerçeğe dönmüştü. Elini Luhan’ın gömleğinin içinden çıkardı ve boğazını temizledi. Luhan, Jongin’in üstünden kalkarak kıyafetlerini düzeltti.

Jongin yeniden kalktı ve Luhan’ın kızarmış yüzünü izlemeye başladı. “Evleneceksin.” dedi.

Luhan ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Ama biliyorsun.”

“Evet. Ama neden bu, birkaç gün sonra evleneceksin. Karın yarından sonraki gün burada olacak. Ne yapıyorsunuz Büyük Prens?” Ses tonunda alay gizliydi.

Luhan kaşlarını çattı. “Ben… Bilmiyorum.”

“Neyi bilmiyorsun?”

“Neden kızıyorsun?”

“Kızmak mı? Kızmıyorum ama sinirliyim. Beni öpme ya da birkaç gün sonra başkasının olacakken seni öpmeme veya buraya oynaşmak çağırma beni!”

“N-ne diyor…” Kızarmıştı. “Ama bunların hiçbirini önemsemediğini söylemiştin. Ciddiye almadığını.”

Jongin yutkundu. Luhan haklıydı. Böyle bir şeye sinirlenmemesi lazımdı.

“Pekâlâ, mutluluklar.” Mırıldanarak kapıya yöneldi.

“Jongin.” Luhan seslendiğinde Jongin durmuştu.

“Evet, majesteleri.” Arkasını döndüğünde Luhan yüzünü tutarak dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. İlk kez Jongin dudaklarını düzgünce hissetmişti. Çok yumuşaktılar. Gerçekten çok yumuşaktı. Ve Luhan deneyimli birisi bile değildi. Dudaklarını düzgünce nasıl koyacağını bilmiyordu ve Jongin başını yana yatırdı. Geri çekilerek dudaklarını ince çizgi haline getirmişti. “Luhan, yapamazsın.”

“Beni gerdin.” Luhan mırıldandı. “Ne zaman stres olsam beni öpeceğine söz vermiştin.”

“Bundan sonra değil. Bunu daha ileriye götürmek istemiyorum. O yüzden…” Dudaklarını yaladı ve oradan uzaklaştı. Keşke Jongin kendi dünyasında böyle birisini bulsaydı. Luhan’ı eve götürüp onunla bir gece geçirebilirdi. Ama Jongin’in onu seveceğine dair bir ihtimal vardı.


	13. 12.Bölüm

Oh tanrım, Kai’nin pantolonunu zorlayan ereksiyonu inanamayacağı kadar dayanılmazdı. Ama Sehun’un içine girmeye çalışmaktan başka bir şeye odaklanamıyordu. Şu anda Sehun’u becermek istiyordu sadece.

Ağzı Sehun’u açlıkla öperken Sehun inliyordu. Kai elini Sehun’un pantolonunu düğmelerine attı ama daha ileriye gidemeden arkasından yüksek sesli bir kükreme duydu. Öpücükten geri çekildi ve bir puma Sehun’la arasına girip Kai’ye hırlamaya başladığında geriye doğru sendelemişti. Puma Sehun’u korumaya çalışır gibi ona doğru gelmeye başladığında Kai geriledi.

“Lino.” Sehun seslendi ama hala Kai’ye yaklaşmaya devam ediyordu. Sonra aniden bir yerden jaguar Kai’nin önüne atlamıştı. Puma ve jaguar durmadan ona hırlarken Kai her an bayılacakmış gibi hissediyordu. “Shibu! Lino! Durun!” Sehun bağırdığında durmuşlardı ama hâlâ hırlayarak Kai’ye bakıyorlardı.

“Tamam! Tamam! Ona dokunmuyorum!” Kai hayvanlarla çevrildiğinde Sehun’a döndü. Sehun onları okşayana kadar onun önüne oturarak hızla kuyruklarını sallamışlardı.

“O bana zarar vermez Shibu.” Jaguara gülümsedi. Kai artık sert değildi. Tüm şehveti korkuya dönüşmüştü. “Özür dilerim.” Sehun, Kai’den özür diliyordu.

“Sorun değil. Jaguar ve pumaya bak sen, ben burada beklerim.” Mırıldandı ve onlardan geriye kaçtı

“Bekle. Dur.” Sehun ayağa kalktı ve Kai’nin yanına geldi. “Samimi olmadığını düşünüyorlar. Hepsi bu.”

“Onlara çakmaya çalışmıyorum.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldandı.

Kaleye geri dönmüşlerdi. Tüm o zaman boyunca Sehun kızararak gülümsemişti.

“Neden sürekli sırıtıyorsun? Bir şey olmadı ki.” Kai sızlanmamaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Sen… Sevimli bebekler yapmak istediğini söyledin.”

Kai gözlerini devirdi. “Burada erkeklerin hamile kalabileceğini duyunca çok şaşırdım. Deliğimi güvende tutsam iyi olacak.” Mırıldandı. “Her neyse, neden bununla sorunun yokmuş gibi görünüyorsun? Seni öpmeme izin verdin.”

“Çünkü sevimli bebekler dedin.” Sehun dudaklarına dokunarak yeniden gülümsedi.

“Sadece bir öpücüktü. Hepsi bu.”

“Bir öpücükten fazlasıydı.” Sehun kısık sesle söylediğinde Kai ona aniden hayran olmuştu.

“Bebekleri seviyor musun?”

“Evet! Pjent, Lika, Hura ve Otoo gibi sevimli bebekleri seviyorum.”

“Onlar kim?”

“Kedimin kedicikleri.”

“Tanrım. O kadar çok kedicik mi istiyorsun? Bebek demek istedim?”

Sehun başını hızla sallamaya başladı.

“İyi şanslar o zaman.” Kai mırıldandı.

Yeniden saman bölmesine gelmişlerdi. Kai gözlerini kapatmakta ısrar ediyordu.

“İyi geceler Shibu.” Sehun ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. “Öpücük için teşekkürler.” Beş yapraklı pembe çiçeği Kai’ye uzattı.

“Bu nedir?”

“Senin için.”

Kai iç çekti ve çiçeği aldı. “Sağ ol.”

Sehun eğildi ve Kai’nin yanağını öperek oradan uzaklaştı.

***************

“Ben… Bittim.” Kalenin dışındaki ve ahırların önündeki güreş alanını gördüğünde Kai’nin ilk tepkisi bu olmuştu.

“O kadar kötü değil.” Yixing omuz silkti.

“Neden dövüşmek zorundayız?”

“Kraliyet festivallerinin onuruna.”

“Evet, ama neden biz?!”

Tüm hizmetliler buradaydı. Luhan ve Sehun biraz ileride tahtlarında oturuyorlardı. Kai ne zaman ona baksa Sehun kuvvetlice el sallıyordu ama Kai sinirlenmiyordu. Bunun yerine kendi kendine gülümsüyordu.

“Hyung!” Kalabalığın içinde Jongin’i görmüştü sonunda.

“Kai!”

Birbirlerinin yanına geldiler. “Hyung! Neler olduğunu biliyor musun?!”

“Evet.” Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Bu tam bir saçmalık. Umarım ikimizde oy almayız. O çocuğun,” Etli-butlu ve iri cüsseli bir adamı gösterdi. “Bir bela olduğunu duydum. Yuhra.”

“Tamamdır!” General seslendi. “Önce gönüllüler!”

Yuhra daireye girdi.

“Ve şimdi! Öneriler!”

Kai ve Jongin dikkat çekmemek için başlarını eğmişlerdi. Sonra birisi Kai’nin adını bağırdı.

“Siktir.” Kai dilini ısırarak söyledi.

“Kai’ye oy verenler?!” General bağırdı. Jongin dâhil çoğu kişi elini kaldırmıştı.

“Hyung!” Kai ona tısladı.

“Yuhra’ya karşı Kai!” general duyurdu.

“Hayır! Hayır hayır hayır hayır hayır!” Kai bağırdı ama diğer uşaklar onu daireye itmişti. Kai tükürüğünü yutkunmaya çalıştı ama önündeki kaslı adama bakınca bu mümkün olmamıştı. “Hey.” Utanmazca gülümseyerek el salladı.

“Sen bittin, seyis yamağı.” dedi Yuhra

“Ben. Bittim.” Kai mırıldandı.

Yuhra ona doğru atak yaptığında Kai, Yuhra’nın bacakları altından kaçtı. Yuhra şokla arkasını dönüp ona bakmıştı.

“Buraya gel kedicik.” Kai bilerek öyle seslendiğinde Yuhra sinirlenerek ona doğru koştu. “Beş yaşındayken Tekvando çalıştığımı bilmiyorsun.” Tamam belki en iyi eğitimi almamıştı ama işe yaramalıydı. Yuhra yumruğunu Kai’nin suratına savurdu ve Kai kolunun altından hızla kaçmıştı yine. Yuhra yeniden atak yaptığında Kai koluyla onun kolunu engelleyerek direkt Yuhra’nın yüzüne vurmuştu. “Oh. Affedersin.” Yeniden yumruk atmadan önce özür diledi. Kalabalık delirmişti, Kai’nin adını haykırıyorlardı.

Kai bir dizini kaldırdı ve Yuhra’nın testislerine vurarak Yuhra’ya kafa attı. Kai başının üzerinde uçuşan yıldızları görebiliyordu.

“Yürü be Kai!” Jongin onu yüreklendiriyordu.

“Sen…” Yuhra’nın nefesi kesilmişti. “Hile yapıyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” Kai utanarak ve üzgün bir ifadeyle kabul etti suçunu. Yeniden testislerine vurarak Yuhra’yı yere sermişti.

“Kazanan!” General duyurdu.

“Tanrım. Kanıyorsun.” Kai daireden sarsak adımlarla çıktığında söylemişti Jongin.

“Neresi?”

“Burnun.” Kai’nin kanını silerek ona sarıldı. “Hileli bir oyundu. Sesi yine de mutlu çıkıyordu.

“21’inci yüzyıldan kalanlar.” Kai omuz silkti.

Rauntlar başka katılımcılarla yeniden başlamıştı. Yixing rauntların birinde kıçını tekmeletmişti.

*******************

Akşam karanlığına kadar herkes partiye katılmıştı. Ya da öyle görünüyordu. Jongin yerel şarap denen bir şeyden dolayı sarhoş olmuştu. Şenlik ateşi, içki, yemek vardı ve tüm hizmetliler bekâr kadınlarla konuşup dans ediyorlardı. Büyük Prens’in düğününü bil kutluyorlardı.

“Merhaba.” Bir kadın Kai’nin yanına gelmişti.

“Selam.” Kai oturduğu yerden kafasını kaldırıp kadına baktı.

“Bugün çok iyi dövüştün.” Kadın onu övüyordu.

“Sağol.”

“Dans etmek ister misin?” Dans ediyorlardı, balo tarzı danslar değil de sadece oradan oraya zıplıyorlardı.

“Uh…” Kai etrafa bakınarak Jongin’i aramaya başladı. Jongin onunla dans etmek isterdi. Ama başka birisi gözlerine takılmıştı. Sehun ahırların yakınında durarak ona gülümsüyordu. Dudaklarını ısırdı ve utangaçça arkasını dönüp kalçalarını savurarak ahırlara girdi. Kai’yi baştan çıkarmaya çalıştığı belliydi. “Affedersiniz.” Kai kadına söyleyerek ayağa kalktı ve ahırlara yöneldi.

Sehun orada değildi. Kai saman bölmesine girdiğinde Sehun’un Kai’ye arkası dönük halde dikildiğini gördü. Kai ona yaklaşarak kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun, seyis yamağı?” Sehun fısıldadı ama Kai sırıttığını biliyordu.

“Ne düşünüyorsunuz Prens Sehun?” Kai nefesini Sehun’un kulağına verdi ve dolgun dudaklarını Sehun’un boynuna bastırarak yavaşça pantolonunun düğmelerini çözmeye başladı.


	14. 13.Bölüm

Kendinden emin ve korkusuz Sehun’un Kai’nin altında böyle titrediğini görmek şaşırtıcıydı. Ama Kai kendini tutmamayı ve bırakmayı tercih etmişti çünkü Sehun kendisi istemişti bunu. Kai, Sehun’u önünde zayıf düşürmek istiyordu. Sehun’un bedenini kirletmek, onu dağıtmak istiyordu. Niyetleri saftı çünkü Sehun’u onun yapmak istiyordu.

Kai elini Sehun’un pantolonunun önüne daldırdı ve iç çamaşırı üzerinden onu hafifçe okşadı. Sehun’un nefesinin kesildiğini hissetmişti ve şimdi elini iç çamaşırının içine daldırıp Sehun’un sertleşen uzunluğunu kavradı. Sehun başını hafifçe yana yatırdığında Kai onun ihtiyaç dolu ifadesini görmüştü. Tek kelime etmeden Sehun’un dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. Yavaştı öpücük. Sehun başta dudaklarını hareket ettirmemişti ama Kai hafifçe alt dudağını dişlediğinde Sehun dudaklarını ayırıp sertçe Kai’in üst dudağına bastırmıştı. Kai elini pantolonun içinden çıkardı ve onu düzgünce öpebilmek için çevirdi.

Kai yüzünü kavrayıp onu daha derin öperken Sehun Kai’in tişörtünün arkasına tutundu. Terlemeye ve hızla solumaya başlayınca Kai saman bölmesinin mi ısındığını yoksa Sehun’un bedenin göğsüne yapışmasıyla mı teninin ısındığından emin değildi. Kai daha önce kimseyi böyle öpmemişti. Ama Sehun’u öpme şekli ona daha garip şeyler istemesine neden oluyordu. Bu sefer uyuşturulmamıştı, Sehun’un kendisi tarafından bizzat saf bir şekilde baştan çıkarılmıştı.

Alt dudağını açılması için emdikten sonra Kai’nin dili dışarıya çıkarak Sehun’un dudaklarını yaladı. Sehun beklediği gibi vazgeçmişti ve Kai dilini ağzına kaydırdı. Öpüşmek bile yeterince sesliydi ama Sehun dilleri birbirine dolandığında inlemişti.

Kai, Sehun’u öpmeye odaklanmışken Sehun’un parmakları titreyerek Kai’nin gömleğinin düğmelerini çözüyordu ve Kai’nin gömleğini tamamen çözdüğünde avuçlarını Kai’nin göğsünde gezdirmeye başladı. Kai yarı gönülsüzlükle öpücüğü böldü ve gömleğini çıkardıktan sonra Sehun’un gömleğini çıkarmasına yardım etti. Her şey çok yavaş görünüyordu ama Kai için sorun değildi. Yavaş olmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi, bu sefer daha hoyratça öpüşüyorlardı, diller ve dişler araya girmişti. Onu öperken Sehun’u nazikçe odanın köşesine itti ve oraya ulaşmak sonsuz süre gibi gelmişti. Hala öpüşürken aynı anda dizlerinin üzerine düştüler, çıplak bedenleri birbirine dokunurken çok farklı ısı yaratıyorlardı.

Sehun uzanırken Kai’yi üzerine çekti, dudakları hala kilitliydi. Kai öpücükten geriye çekilmeden önce elleri Kai’nin saçlarını kavramıştı. Hızla kendi pantolonunu çıkarıp bir köşeye fırlatırken Sehun’un üzerine çıktı. Sehun’un açık tenli göğsünü öptü ve Sehun’un nasıl tepki vermesini izledi. Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve elleri Kai’in ensesindeki saçlara geçmişti. Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un süt beyazı teninde dolaştırıyordu. Sehun’un pantolonunu iç çamaşırıyla beraber çıkardı. Kai altındaki Sehun’un güzel bedenini izlemekten kaçınmaya çalışmıştı.

Kai’nin dudaklarını baldırlarında hissettiğinde titremişti. Kai, Sehun’un uzunluğuna bir öpücük kondurdu ve parmaklarını yalayarak salyasıyla kaplamaya başladı ama Sehun aniden Kai’nin parmaklarını kendi ağzına aldı ve Kai için emmeye başladı. Kai elini geriye çekip Sehun’u öpmek için eğilmişti. Sehun ona açlıkla karşılık veriyordu. Kai parmaklarını girişinde dolandırıp içine itmişti. Parmak içine girip çıkarken Sehun sırtını gererek Kai’nin ağzına inledi. Ama şikâyet eder gibi durmuyordu. Kai bir parmak daha eklerken dikkatini dağıtmak için onu daha sertçe öpmeye başladı.

Kai ve Sehun’un deneyimsiz olması iyi bir şeydi çünkü Kai aralarındaki ısıya dayanamazdı. Sonra Sehun Kai’yi uzanması için yana iterek üzerine çıkmıştı. Kai, Sehun’un her zaman Kai’yi çok istiyormuş gibi görünmesini seviyordu. Ama sonuçları onu korkutuyordu.

Sehun avuçlarını Kai’in kasıklarına bastırarak kendisini Kai’in ereksiyonuna itti. Kai Sehun’un tepkilerini dikkatle izliyordu. Kai’yi içinde hissederken Sehun’un yüzünde rahatsız olmuş ve gerilmiş bir ifade vardı. Kai dirseklerinin üzerinde hafifçe yukarıya kalktı ve Sehun otomatikman eğilerek Kai’yi öpmeye başladı. Kai dizlerini yukarıya kaldırdı ve Sehun hafifçe diz çöktüğünde Kai, Sehun’un içine vuruşlarına başlamıştı. Buna aşk yapmak denebilir miydi? Kai sayılıp sayılmadığından emin değildi.

Yukarıya doğru Sehun’un içine kendini iterken Kai’nin elleri Sehun’un baldırlarından kavramıştı ve daha sonra bir eliyle Sehun’un kendi hissettiğini hissedebilmesi için ereksiyonunu kavrayarak çekmeye başladı. Kai içine kayıp çıkarken Sehun en az Kai kadar soluyordu ve başını geriye atarak inledi. Kai hala dışarıdaki müziği ve insanların konuşmalarını duyabiliyordu. İnlemelerini bastırmak ve Sehun’u öpmek için kendini biraz daha yukarıya kaldırdı.

Sehun yeniden eğilerek Kai’nin göğsünü öptü ve daha fazla hareket edemeyerek oraya yığıldı. Kai onun yorulmuş olabileceğini biliyordu o yüzden Sehun’u yere yatırdı ve üzerindeki pozisyonunu aldı. Kai içinde yeniden hareket etmeye başlamadan önce elleriyle Sehun’un bacaklarını okşarken bedenleri inanılmaz derece sıkıca birbirine yapışmıştı.

“Shibu… Sehun’u… seviyor…” Sehun fısıldadı, Kai olabildiğince derine iterken elleri Kai’nin omuzlarına düşmüştü. Sehun her an orgazma ulaşacak gibi görünüyordu.

“Evet.” Kai mırıldandı. “Shibu Sehun’u seviyor.” Sehun’un dudaklarına karşı söyledi. Sehun yorgunca gülümsedi ve ayak bileklerini Kai’nin sırtında birleştirerek kendini yukarıya kaldırdı. Sehun’un sınıra ulaşması için Kai hızını artırmıştı ve Sehun beyaz sıvıyla ikisinin karnını boyarken kırık bir sesle inlemişti, Kai bunu sevmişti. Birkaç vuruştan sonra Kai yoğun bir şekilde Sehun’un içine boşaldı. Tamamen bittiğinde Sehun’un üzerine çöktü. Sehun bilerek kollarını Kai’nin bedenine doladı. Sehun ne kadar garip bir çocuktu, ve Kai bu gariplikten hoşlanmaya başlamıştı.

*****************

Jongin’in başı çatlıyordu. “Urgh.” Otururken inlemişti. Mutfaktaki her zamanki köşesindeydi ama dün geceyi hatırlamadığına göre çok sarhoştu.

Ana şey ona bir top attı. “Ne kadar daha uyuyacaksın?! Yapılacak bir sürü iş var! Prenses birkaç zil sesinden sonra gelmiş olacak!”

Jongin tembelce gözlerini devirdi. “Prensesle buluşmak için yıkanmalıyım.” Mırıldandı ve ayağa kalktı.

“Sen mi?” Şef homurdandı. Mutfakta daha çok kişi olduğunu fark etmişti Jongin. Bu kadar gürültüye şaşmamalıydı. “Hiç zahmet etme çünkü senin gibi uşaklar asla Prenses’in yanına bile gidemez.”

Jongin onu görmezden gelerek kendini temizlemeye gitti. Ondan sonra muhafızlar gelip Prenses’in geldiğini duyurana kadar mutfakta dolanarak diğer aşçılara yemek yapmada yardım etmişti.

“Oh olamaz.” Ana şef üniformasını düzeltti. “Hadi. Masayı kuralım.” Ellerini çırptı ve hepsi elinde çeşitli yemeklerin olduğu tepsileri yemek odasına taşımaya başladı. Jongin sessizce takip ediyordu.

“Sizi burada görmek bir onur, majesteleri.” Luhan konuşarak bir grup kızın önünde eğilmişti. Jongin dikkatle ona baktığında önde süslü kıyafetli olanı fark etmişti. Prenses olmalı, diye düşündü.

“Evet, Büyük Prens Luhan.” Tipik prenses seslerinden olan yüksek, tiz bir sesle konuşmuştu. “Bugünü dört gözle bekliyordum.” Gülümsedi.

“Lütfen. Oturmak ister misiniz?” Luhan da gülümsediğinde bu Jongin’i sinirlendirmişti.

“Tabii.” Prenses, eş, sandalyelerden birine giderek oturdu. Luhan her zamanki gibi köşedeki yerine oturmuştu. “Çok güzel bir kale. Buraya daha etken gelmeliydim.” Prenses söyledi.

“Öyledir.” Tipik Luhan cevabıydı ama kibardı. “Annem ve babam bize katılamadığı için üzgünüm. Eyaletlerin durumlarıyla meşguller. Ama annem sizi odanızda çok yakında ziyaret edeceğini bildirdi.”

“Genç Prens nerede?”

Luhan kaş çattı. “Dürüst olmak gerekirse bilmiyorum. Ama umarım yakında karşılaşırsınız.”

Prenses gülümsemişti. “Kız kardeşim kardeşinize baya ilgili.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Benimle elti olmayı umuyor.” Gülmeye başladı ve çan sesi gibiydi.

Bir an sessizleşmişlerdi, çok şükür!

“Beni bağışlamalısınız leydim. İlgilenmem gereken bir konu var.” Luhan ayağa kalkıp eğildi. “Oda hizmetçileri size odanızı göstereceklerdir.”

“Luhan.” Seslendiğinden Jongin ismini söyleme şeklini sinir bozucu bulmuştu. “Beni karın olarak görmekten onur duyuyor musun? Tek kelime etmedin bu konuda.”

“Tabii ki duyuyorum. Güzel, mizahi Caleodon Prensesi'ne sahip olmaktan onur duyuyorum. Amcam sizden çok bahsetti o yüzden bu günü dört gözle bekliyordum. Ve sizle evliliğimi.” Luhan kibar bir şekilde gülümseyerek salondan çıktı.

Jongin Prenses’in gülümsemesine gözlerini devirdi.

Hızla Luhan’ın arkasından gittiğinde muhafızlar onu engellemişti. “Luhan!” Seslendiğinde Luhan arkasını döndü.

“Bırakın.” Muhafızlara emrettiğinde Jongin hemen yanına koştu.

“Evliliğin yarın.”

Luhan artık gülümsemiyordu. “Evet biliyorum.” Arkasını döndü ve odasına yürümeye başladı.

“Neden sevmemiş gibi duruyorsun?”

Luhan arkasını dönerek ona tısladı. “Bunun için sevinçliyim!”

“Yalan söyleme.”

Daha hızlı yürümeye başlayınca Jongin arkasından koşturdu. Luhan, Jongin’in girmesine izin vermişti ama bir şey dememişti.

“Luhan, eğer evlenmek istemiyorsan onlar söyle gitsin.”

“O kadar basit mi sanıyorsun?” Luhan, Jongin’e kaş çatıyordu.

“O zaman benimle kaç buradan.”

“Hayatımın sonuna kadar haydut mu olayım? Sehun bu krallığın hiçbir şeyini istemiyor. Kral olduğunda mutlu olmayacağını bilerek ona bunu yapamam.” Luhan yatağının yanındaki camdan dışarı bakıyordu.

“Başka bir yolu olmalı.”

“Hayır. Onunla yarınki evliliğim Krallığımızı Cartazanlılardan korumak için garanti olacak. Yıllar önceden ayarlandı. Böyle olmalı. Sevdiğim ya da istediğim ya da kendi kaderimle seçtiğim birisiyle beraber olamam. Kaderim diğer insanlar tarafından çiziliyor. Bu evliliği istemiyorum, evet. Ama başka seçeneğim yok.”

“Ciddi olamazsın. Nasıl birisi seni sevmediğin birisiyle evlenmeye zorlar?! Ve Kral olacaksın!”

“Kesinlikle! O yüzden senin gibi biriyle olamam ya da dünyayı gezemem ya da âşık olamam! Çünkü ben bir Krallıktan sorumluyum!”

Jongin ürpermişti. Luhan’ın yanına geldi ve kolundan tutup onu döndürerek camın yanındaki duvara yasladı. “Bir günün var. Bu saçmalığı bağlanmadan önce. Bana ne yapmak istediğini söyle.”

Luhan cevap vermedi ve yüzündeki çatıklık duruyordu.

“Tamam. O zaman benim yolumla yapacağız. Kardeşin gibi asi mi olmak istiyorsun?” Luhan’ın gömleğini yırtarak pantolonunu açtı. Jongin pantolonunu çıkarırken Luhan karşı çıkmamıştı. Jongin, Luhan’ın çıplak bedenine bakarak dudağını ısırdı. Dizlerinin üzerine düştü. Tabii, tüm kız arkadaşları ve diğerler çoğu zaman Jongin’in önünde diz çöküyordu ama bu sefer o başkası için yapıyordu bunu. Luhan’ın kalça kemiğinden kavrayarak onu ağzına aldı.

“Jongin…” Luhan inledi.” Yapmak zorunda… Değilsin.”

Jongin geri çekilerek mırıldandı. “Yapmak istiyorum.”

Hafifçe Luhan’ı emmeye başladı, yanaklarını içine çekerek dilinin Luhan’ın hızla sertleşen uzunluğunda dolanmasına izin verdi.

“Doğru yapıyor muyum?” Jongin geriye çekilerek boğuk bir sesle sordu.

Luhan ona bakarak gülümsedi. “Sen mükemmelsin.” Ama Jongin’i yakalarından ayağa kaldırdı. Elleri yavaşça Jongin’in pantolonuyla uğraşırken Jongin kendi gömleğini çıkarıyordu. Yüzlerce kez Jongin bunu yapmıştı ama ilk kez gergindi.

“Evlenme.” Jongin mırıldandı.

“Başka şansım yok.” Luhan acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. Jongin, Luhan’ın belinden kavrayarak onu kendine çekti ve üyelerini birbirine sürtmeye başlayınca Luhan, Jongin’in omuzlarına tutunarak sızlandı.

Luhan onu ittiğinde Jongin geri çekildi. Luhan yatağa gidip uzandı ve Jongin’e gülümsedi. “Gel ve benimle uzan.” dedi Luhan. Jongin, Luhan’ın yanına uzanırken başını eğik tutuyordu hâlâ. Eli Luhan’ın karnından aşağıya inerek ereksiyonunu okşadı. Luhan gözlerini kapatarak Jongin’in ona dokunmasına izin verdi. Geri oturarak ters döndü, böylece zıt yönlere bakıyorlardı. Kalçaları Jongin’in yüzüne gelecek ve kendi yüzü Jongin’in ereksiyonuna bakacak şekilde Jongin’in üzerine çıktı. Jongin onu yeniden ağzına alırken o da Jongin’in karnını öpüyordu. Luhan da Jongin’i ağzına almıştı. Luhan güneyde, Jongin ise kuzeyde dururken ikisi de birbirlerini hızla emiyorlardı. Luhan’ın ağzı kendi ereksiyonunu kaplarken Jongin onu daha fazla alabilmek için Luhan’ın kalçalarından kavradı.

Luhan, Jongin’in ağzına patlayarak ilk boşalan olmuştu, hemen sonra Jongin kendini Luhan’ın ağzına bırakmıştı. Luhan onu son kez emdikten sonra kendini Jongin’in yanına bıraktı, hâlâ ters yönde uzanıyorlardı. Dirseklerinin yardımıyla yükselerek Jongin’in kızarmış yüzüne baktı. Jongin hızla doğruldu ve Luhan’ı ensesinden tutarak öpmeye başladı.

“Sana bir gün verdim.” Luhan, Jongin’in ağzına doğru nefesini verdi. “Teşekkürler.” Derin bir öpücük için Jongin’i kendine çekti. Luhan kendini yukarıya taşıyıp hala onu öperken Jongin bir şey demeden ona sıkıca sarıldı.


	15. 14.Bölüm

Kai’nin yastığına sarılmış halde yalnız uyanma merasiminden oldukça farklıydı bu. Sehun’un sakin ve sessiz nefesini boynunda hissedebiliyordu. Kai’nin çenesi Sehun’un başının üzerindeydi. En sevdiği yastığı değildi ama Kai yeni sarılma eşini sevmişti. Sehun’u rahatsız etmek istemiyordu ama ilk zil çalmıştı ve Yixing her an gelebilirdi. Bedenlerinin alt tarafları gömlekleriyle örtülüydü ve Sehun kolunu Kai’in bedenine dolamıştı. Kai yavaşça Sehun’un kolunu üzerinden çekti ve uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı, sonra Sehun sızlandı.

“Shibu?” Uykulu gözlerini kırparak seslendi. Parmaklarını Kai’nin boynuna doladı ve bedenleri yapışana kadar onu kendine çekti.

“Kalkmalıyız. Yixing-“

“Wihi gelemeyecek. Kalede meşgul olmalılar.”

“Neden?”

“Ağabeyim yarın evleniyor.” Sehun’un sesi çok boğuktu. Başını yeniden Kai’nin çenesinin altına koydu ve kollarıyla onu sardı.

“Oh… Luhan evleniyor mu? Onunla olma ihtimalim olur sanıyordum.”

Sehun başını yeniden kaldırdı, bu sefer gözleri o kadar uykulu değildi. “Git buradan Shibu.”

“Hayır, hayır. Şaka yapıyorum.” Kai yalan söyledi. “Düğünü izleyebilir miyim?”

“Sanmıyorum. Ama yarın kalede olacaksın, endişelenme.”

“Yani, bugün ne yapmak istersin?”

“Shibu’yla olmak.” Sehun yeniden Kai’ye sarılarak yüzünü Kai’in göğsüne gömdü. “Oh!” oturdu. Kedicikleri beslemem lazım!” pantolonunu giymeye başlamıştı.

“Tanrım Sehun. Kedicikleri beklemek için gidemezsin.” Kai onu uzanması için çekti ama Sehun onu iterek yeniden oturmuştu. “Beni mi yoksa kedicikleri mi daha çok seviyorsun?!”

“Kedicikleri!!!!!!” Sehun bağırdı ve kalkarak pantolonunu giydi. Gömleğini Kai’nin alt kısmından aldı ve Kai penisini elleriyle örtmek zorunda kalmıştı. “Kaleye girmek zorundayım.” Dizleri üzerinde düştü ve Kai’ye doğru emekledi. Kai’nin dudaklarını öperek hızla oradan ayrıldı.

“Kedicikleri benden daha çok seviyor.” Kai kısık sesle homurdandı ve kendi kendine gülümseyerek yeniden uzandı.

*****************

Kai’nin kale yaşamı hakkında öğrendiği şey ise kimse seyis yamağına bir şey söylemiyordu. Kalede düğün varmış gibi görünmüyordu. Belki burada böyle yapılıyordu. Kai önceden yanlış bir şey mi yapmıştı? Haftalar öncesinden vatandaşlar düğün hazırlığı için gerekli şeyleri yapanlardı. Ama üçüncü zilden sonra binlerce insan dekorasyonları, ayarlamak için kaleye girmişti, çiçekler ve kırmızı halılar her yerdeydi ve bunlar sonraki zile kadar yapılmıştı.

Şimdi bir düğüne benzemişti.

Müzik tüm gün çalmıştı ve Kai insanların ahırlardan kaleye girip çıktıklarını görmüştü. Luhan’a mutluluklar dileme şansı olur mu merak ediyordu.

Ahırların girişinde durarak gözleriyle düğün hazırlıklarına bakıyordu.

“Shibu.” Arkadan beline dolanan kollar hissetmişti, Sehun kulağını fısıldamıştı. “Biraz dışarı çıkabilir miyiz?”

Kai gülümseyerek ona döndü. “Kardeşinin düğününde neden bir şey yapmıyorsun?”

“Dışarıda gibi görünüyor. Ama Prenses az önce geldi ve Luhan beni aramadan kaçmayı başardım.”

“Evi hiç sevmiyorsun, değil mi?”

Sehun hızla başıyla onayladı ve Kai’in yanağını öpmek için eğildi. “Ee?”

“Kediciklerini besledin mi?”

“Evet.”

“Şimdi, git ve kardeşinin yanında dur. Sana ihtiyacı vardır.”

“Ama-“

“Aması yok. Git.”

“Hayır.” Sehun dudak büktü. “Çok sıkıcı.”

“Luhan kardeşini yanında ister. Düğünümde kardeşimin yanında olmasını isterdim. O yüzden git.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Sehun, eğer gidersen, ben-“

“Benimle bebekler yapacaksın?!”

Kai yüzünü buruşturdu. “Hayır! Kardeşinin düğününden sonra seninle dışarı çıkacağım.”

“Söz mü?”

“Söz.”

********************

Bir süre sonra Yixing, Kai’yi kalenin mutfağına götürmek için gelmişti.

“Ekstra yardıma ihtiyacımız var.” Yixing, Kai’ye göz kırptı. “Bu ana şef.”

“Oh tanrım. Senden daha fazla var.” Ana şef Kai’ye gözlerini devirdi.

“Bende tanıştığıma memnun oldum.” Kai alay etti. “Ee, Jongin nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum. Jongin nerede?” Yixing ana şefe sordu.

“Büyük Prens’in peşinden giderken gördüm. O zamandan beri yok.”

Tam o anda Jongin mutfağa girmişti. Kai onun ‘boşalma-sonrası’ yüzünü anında anlamıştı. “Oh kahretsin, hangi leydiyi yatağa attın?!” Kai bağırdığında Jongin kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

“Kai! Burada ne arıyorsun?” Jongin, Kai’ye sarılarak sordu.

“Düğün için…” Kai omuz silkti.

Jongin geriye çekildiğinde Jongin kaş çatıyordu. “Sana bir şey söylemem lazım.” Kısık sesle söyledi. “Hadi.” Kai’yi mutfağın köşesine çekti. “Yixing, tanrıya yemin ederim eğer kulak misafiri olursan…!”

“Ne var?” Yixing kapının diğer tarafından bağırdı.

“Ne oldu?” Kai kısık sesle sordu.

“Sanırım… Luhan’dan hoşlanıyorum.” Jongin fısıldadı.

“Ben de ondan hoşlanıyorum.”

“Ne?!” Jongin tısladı. “Neden ondan hoşlanıyorsun?! Onunla ne yaptın?! Ne zaman onunla buluştun?! Kai, bunu bana nasıl söylemezsin?! Aranızda ne oldu?!”

“Tanrım hyung! Ben ondan hoşlanmıyorum tanrı aşkına. Ben ShiHun shipliyorum.” Kai gülümseyerek mırıldandı.

“Huh?”

“Boşver. Ama Luhan’dan hoşlandığını söyleyerek ne demeye çalışıyorsun?”

“Ondan ‘hoşlanıyorum.”

Kai’in çenesi düşmüştü. “Sen… Ne?”

Jongin’in yüzündeki ışık çekilmişti, Kai fark edebiliyordu.

“Hyung?” Jongin’in omzuna dokunduğunda Jongin yüzünü Kai’in omzuna gömdü.

*******************

Jongin ertesi sabah şapelin çanının birçok kez çaldığını duydu. Luhan evlenmiş demekti ve Jongin mutfaktaki köşesinde yalnız başına oturuyordu.

Luhan birkaç saat içinde gerdeğe girecek demekti.

Jongin iç çekerek başını duvara yasladı. Eve gitmek istiyordu. Bunlardan çok uzağa. Şu anda ona acı çektiren histen emin değildi. Ama hiç sevmemişti.

Ayağa kalktı ve nasıl döşendiğini görmek için Luhan’ın odasına gitti.

Çok güzeldi. Gül yaprakları odayı donatmıştı ve kokutuyordu, altın ipek çarşaflar yatağa serilmişti, kırmızı kadife perdeler asılmıştı ve bazı hizmetçiler odayı düzenliyordu. Jongin kapı girişinde Luhan ve onun o yatakta neler yaptığını düşünerek durdu.

Kızmıştı. Sinirlenmişti. Kullanılmış hissediyordu.

Jongin merdivenleri inerek yemek salonuna gitmek için bir saniye bile düşünmemişti. Girişe geldiğinde muhafızlar onu durdurmuştu.

“Luhan!” Kapıya doğru bağırdı. Asiller arasında Luhan’ı görmeyi başarmıştı. Luhan’ın gözleri hızla Jongin’inkilerle buluşmuştu.

“Bırakın onu.” Muhafızlara emretti. Jongin kolunu muhafızlardan kurtardı ve Luhan'ın yanına gitti. “Ne istiyorsun?” Jongin yanına gelince sordu.

Jongin orada kaç kişi olmasını hatta Luhan’ın karısının masada hemen Luhan’ın yanında oturmasını umursamıyordu.

Jongin, Luhan’ın yakalarından kavrayarak onu ayağa kaldırdı. Muhafızlar hemen Prens’in yanına gelmişlerdi ama Luhan elini kaldırdığında durdular.

“Jongin, ne yapıyorsun?” Luhan alçak sesle sordu.

“Hayır. Bir gün yeterli değil.” Luhan’ın yakalarını bıraktı ve çenesini tuttu. “Seninle konuşmam lazım.”

Luhan geriye çekildi. “Şimdi olmaz.”

“O zaman ne zaman?!”

“Onu götürün.” Muhafızlara emretti.


	16. 15.Bölüm

“Jongin.” Onu uyandıran fısıltıyı duymuştu. Jongin’in gözler karanlık mutfakta açıldı. “Jongin.”

“Luhan?” Jongin gözlerini ovuşturdu, Luhan’ı karanlıkta hafifçe görebiliyordu.

“Shh. Gel benimle.” Luhan ayağa kalktı ve mutfaktan çıktı. Jongin hızla arkasından koşturdu.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Kaleden çıktıklarında sordu. Ay, dolunay olduğundan bu gece çok parlaktı. “Gerdek gecen değil mi? Sen ne-“ Luhan ona sarılıp yüzünü Jongin’in boynuna gömdüğünde durmuştu.

“Özür dilerim. Ziyafette yanıma geldiğinde bir şey yapamadım. Sana sarılmak ve nereye gidersen git seni takip etmek istedim ama yapamadım.” Luhan mırıldandı.

Jongin iç çekti ve kollarını Luhan’ın bedenine doladı. “Neden dışarıdasın?”

Luhan geri çekildi ve Jongin’in gözlerinin içine baktı. “Onunla bir şey yapamadım.”

“Neden Luhan? Sonuçta krallığın için en iyisini istiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Ama yapamam. Senden başka biriyle yatağımda olmayı düşünemem.”

Tabii ki Jongin ortaçağ ve fantastik hikâyelerde insanların ne kadar çabuk âşık olduklarını biliyordu. Ama onlardan birinin içinde olmak aslında ne kadar zor olduğunu fark ettirmişti. “O zaman kaç benimle.” Kulağa saçma geliyordu ama şimdilik Jongin’in aklına gelen buydu.

“Yapamam Jongin.”

“O zaman burada ne yapıyorsun Luhan? Sen artık evlisin ve karınla seks yapıp çocuk sahibi olmalısın. Benden ne bekliyorsun?”

“Bilmiyorum! Bu kadar zayıf olduğum için kendimden nefret ediyorum ama sana aşığım ki bu bir gerçek!”

“Yapamam, senin kirli sırrın olmak istemiyorum, tamam mı? O yüzden sana sabretmemi ya da ilişkimiz olmasını isteme çünkü ben o şekilde yaşamıyorum. Ya sen bana gelirsin kaçarız çünkü kardeşinin buradan çıkış yolunu bildiğinden eminim ya da karın ve krallığınla kalırsın. Sen seç.”

“Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Benimde yaralandığımı görmüyor musun? Benim için en iyisinin ne olduğuna ve kalbimin arzuladığı kişiye âşık olmaya izinli olmadığıma yani tüm hayatıma başkaları karar veriyor. Elimde değil ama seni seviyorum.”

“Beni mi? Ben mutfak çalışanıyken neden beni seviyorsun Luhan? Bir gün gitme ihtimalimi de biliyorsun. Neden her şeyi riske atıyorsun?”

Luhan, Jongin’in yakalarından onu kendine çekti. “Dinlemiyor musun?! Seni sevdiğimi söylüyorum!” Yeniden sinirlenmişti.

“O zaman benden ne yapmamı istiyorsun?”

Luhan yüzünü Jongin’in omzuna koydu. “Bilmiyorum. Beni seninle uzaklara götür. Nereye gidersen. Bunu söylemek istiyorum Jongin ama yapamam.”

Jongin, Luhan’ın yüzünü kavradı ve gözlerine bakmak için kaldırdı. “Bir macera istemez misin Luhan? Çünkü sana bunu verebilirim.” Fısıldadı ve Luhan’ı öptü.

“Bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu biliyordum zaten.” Luhan geri çekildiğinde Kris’in onları yakaladığını görmüştü. Kris’in yanında birkaç Cartazan muhafızı da vardı. “Şimdi, müstakbel Kral uşakla ilişki yaşıyor? Hem de gerdek gecesinde? Bu haber harika olacak.” Sırıttı.

“Kris.” Luhan nefesini verdi. “Ben… Ben…”

“İş üstünde yakalandın, yaptığın tam olarak bu. Ne bekliyorsunuz? Yakalayın ikisini de.” Muhafızlarına emretti. “Şimdi krallığının sürgün bir Prens’i nasıl kurtaracağını görelim.”

*********************

Sehun’un bebekleri yapmak için her zamanki gibi dakik olmasına Kai gözlerini devirmişti. Düğün ziyafetinin hemen ardından Sehun ahırlara gelerek Kai’ye parlayan gözlerle bakıyordu.

“Düğün nasıldı?” Gece yarısında Sehun’un dediği göle doğru ormanda yürürken sordu Kai.

“Sıkıcı.”

“Senin için ne sıkıcı değil ki?” Kai gözlerini devirdi.

“Hayır, gerçekten. Papaz evlilik yeminiyle bir şeyler söyledi ve evlendiler. Domuz eti yedikten sonra ama ben havuç ve bezelye çorbası yedim.”

“Havuç mu?... Bana vejetaryen olduğunu söyleme…”

Sehun utanmazca gülümsedi. “Arkadaşları yiyemem.”

“Masum bir çocuğu mahvettim.” Kai kısık sesle mırıldandı.

Daha fazla konuşamadan göle gelmişlerdi. Kai, Sehun’un soyunmasını izliyordu.

“Bakmayı kes Shibu.” Sehun kıkırdayarak söyledi.

“Bakmıyorum…” Kai kendi kıyafetlerini de çıkarmaya başlamıştı. Sehun’un suya girmesini izledikten sonra o da arkasından gitti. Sehun gülümseyerek başını suya soktu ve bir süre sonra yüzeye çıkmıştı yeniden.

“Shibu, içine bak.”

“Beni baştan çıkarma Prens.” Kai mırıldandı ama suya girdi. Suyun yüzeyinde parlayan yıldızlar yıldız değildi. Suyun altında harika bir şekilde parlayan kristallerdi. O kadar nefes kesiciydiler ki Kai sonsuza kadar burada kalabilirdi. Yeniden yüzeye çıktı. “Vay canına.” Yüzünü eliyle silerken söyledi. “Bu hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel şey.”

Sehun gülümsedi ama aniden kaşları çatılmıştı. “En güzel mi?” Başını yana yatırarak alt dudağını büktü.

“Evet.”

“Shibu’ya bebek yok.” Sehun sırtını Kai’ye dönerek gölden çıktı ve çıplak halde çimlere uzandı. Oh tanrım, neden baştan çıkarmada bu kadar iyiydi?!

Kai de sudan çıkarak Sehun’un yanına emekledi ve karnından başlayarak boynuna kadar öptü, ikisi de ıslak ve çıplaktı. Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve bu sefer dudaklarını öptü. Öpücük her zamanki gibi yavaştı. Sehun’u şaşkına çevirmek istemiyordu ama Sehun öpücüğün içinde kıkırdamaya başlamıştı.

“Ne var?” Kai sinirle sordu.

“Islak aşk yapıyoruz.”

“Ee, nolmuş?

“Hipopotamlar gibi.”

“Sehun, seninle hippo arkadaşlarını konuşmak istemiyorum lütfen.”

“Tamam.” Sehun kollarını Kai’nin boynuna doladı ve onu derin bir öpücük için kendine çekerken alt bedenini kaldırarak Kai’in penisine sürtünüyordu. Kai aniden Sehun’un üzerine titremek, cebinde saklamak ve istediği bebekleri ona vermek istedi ama ne kadar sürecekti? Aslında kendi dünyasına geri gitmeliydi ve eğer kalsa bile beraber olamayacaklarının farkındaydı.

Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı.

“Shibu?” Sehun seslendi.

“Bunu yapmamalıyız Sehun.”

“Neden?”

“Ya gerçekten hamile kalırsan?”

“Ee?”

“Cidden bilmiyor musun yoksa öyle mi davranıyorsun?” Kai ayağa kalkarak kıyafetlerinin yanına gitti.

“Kai.” Sehun seslendi ve çok garip hissettirmişti.

“Hayır. Daha fazla olmak. Kendi hareketlerim için sorumluluk almalıyım. Şu anda gücüm yetmez.”

“Beni sevdiğini düşünmüştüm.”

“Evet, ne oluyor ama? Kardeşim ağabeyini seviyor ama şu anda umutsuz bir halde. Belki ben de umutsuzumdur.”

Sehun’un ona arkada sarıldığını hissetti. “Shibu Sehun’suz umutsuz olacak mı?” diye fısıldadı.

Kai iç çekti.


	17. 16.Bölüm

Jongin mutfaktan ekmek çalan zavallı bir hırsız gibi taht odasının ortasında dikilirken ellerini yanlarında yumruk haline getirmek zorunda kalmıştı. Tabii ki, durum daha kötüydü.

Luhan’ı öperken sinir bozucu Cartazan Prens’ine yakalanması yeterince kötüydü ve şimdi de Kral’ın gazabıyla yüzleşmek üzereydi. Luhan onun yanında duruyordu, başı sürekli eğikti ama Jongin ellerinin hafifçe titrediğini fark etmişti. Prens Kris, Prensesi yani Luhan’ın karısını da çağırmıştı ve bir köşede durarak Luhan’a bakıyordu.

Sonunda Kral ve Kraliçe taht odasına gelmişlerdi.

“Cartazan Büyük Prensi, gecenin bu saatinde uykumu bölmek için iyi bir nedenin olsa iyi olur.” Kral tahtına otururken konuştu. “Luhan?” O zaman oğlunu fark etmişti.

“Birisi yok ama sorun olmaz.” Kris iğrenç bir gülümsemeyle Jongin ve Luhan’ın etrafında daire çizerek yürümeye başladı.

“Ne demek istiyorsun? Prens Luhan’ı da mı ilgilendiriyor?” Kral kaş çatarak sordu.

“Evet, tabii ki. Yoksa neden burada olsun majesteleri? Şimdi Prenses.” Luhan’ın karısına seslendi. “Kocanız gerdek gecesinde yatağınızın dışında ne yapıyordu?”

Prenses başını eğerek sessizleşti.

“Bu seni ilgilendirmez Kris.” Kral konuştu.

“Öyle mi?” Kris sırıttı. “Pekâlâ, ben ve muhafızlarım onun mutfağın dışında uşakla öpüştüğünü gördük.”

“Ne?” Kral kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. “Bu suçlama doğru mu Luhan?”

Luhan alt dudağını ısırdı ve Jongin iç çekti. “Onun hatası değildi. Ben onu öptüm. Bunla bir sorumluluğu yok.” dedi Jongin.

“Yalancı.” Kris ona bağırdı.

“Yalan söylemiyorum. O bir Prens. Neden beni öpsün ki? Bu çok saçma, değil mi?”

Luhan ne bir şey dedi ne de karşı çıktı.

“Prens Kris, siz-“ Kapı açılıp Sehun odaya girdiğinde Kral’ın sözü kesilmişti.

“Özür dilerim, çağrıldığımı yeni duydum.” Sehun mırıldandı ve babasının yanına koştu.

“Sehun, saçların neden ıslak?” Kraliçe ona tısladı.

“Yıkanıyordum…”

“Her neyse, ne diyordum… Evet, Prens Kris, bunu öylece söyleyemezsiniz çünkü Luhan skandala karışacak birisi değildir.” Kral söyledi.

“Benim tarafımdan bir avantajı yok majesteleri.” Kris cevapladı.

“İstediğin bu, değil mi?!” Luhan ona bağırdı. “Bundan bir şey elde etmek istiyorsun!”

“Konuşmaya hakkın yok Prens. Kovulmanın eşiğindesiniz.”

“Yeter.” Kral bağırdı. “Bu uşak zindana atılacak.”

“Hayır, baba.” Luhan karşı çıktı. “O bir yabancı ve onu kendi kurallarımıza göre cezalandıramayız. Buna ek olarak, onun başka dünyadan gelen biri olduğuna inandığını sanıyordum, kendiniz Bilgin’i çağırttınız. Ve… Onun dünyasında insanlar sakinleşmek için birbirlerini öperlermiş.”

“Öyle mi?” Kral şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Bu tam bir saçmalık.” Kris mırıldandı. “Babamın ne düşüneceğini merak ediyorum.”

“Ağzınızı kapatınız Büyük Prens.” Kral tısladı.

“Eğer böyle yaparsanız… Baban sizinle bir anlaşma yapmayı arzuluyor ama Büyük Prens’inizi zavallı bir Krallığın Prensesiyle evlendirdiniz.”

“Konuyu sapıtma.”

“Niyetim bu değil. Tek söylediğim şey Veliaht Prensi’nizle kız kardeşimin arasında bir ittifak.”

Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti, tüm odada yankılanmıştı. “Ne?! Hayır!” Karşı çıktı.

“Bunu daha sonra konuşabiliriz.” Kral iç çekti. “Şimdilik, üzgünüm Luhan ama yapılacak en iyi şey Jongin’i Bilgin ve Büyücü gelene kadar gözden uzak tutmak. Güney Tepelerini geçtiklerini duydum. İki gün içinde burada olurlar.”

Luhan sonunda Jongin’e baktığında hemen gözlerini kaçırdı. Jongin iyi olacağını söylemek istiyordu ama sessiz kaldı.

“Baba, kız kardeşiyle evlenmek istemiyorum!” Sehun sızlanıyordu.

“Bunu sonra konuşacağımızı söyledim. Şimdi, muhafızlar Jongin’i zindana atın.”

*****************

“Kai.” Kai ahırları süpürürken seslenmişti Yixing. “Al.”

“Nedir bunlar?”

“Peniler. Maaşın.”

“Oh… Bu pisliği temizlediğim için para mı alıyorum?!” Kai beş altını aldı. “Bunlarla ne alabilirim?”

“Bilmem. İstediğin her şeyi. Bira, yerel şarap, yeni kıyafetler, her şey. Birazdan dışarı çıkacağız.”

“Oh, Sacreday. Doğru.” Kai paraları cebine sokarken söyledi. “Jongin gelecek mi?”

“Onu bir süre görebileceğinden emin değilim.”

Ama Kai umursamamıştı. Burada kazandığı ilk parasını harcamak için şehre gidecekti.

*****************

Beklediği gibi Jongin gelmemişti ama Kai, Luhan’ın evliliğine yas tuttuğunu düşünüyordu.

Diğerleri genelevlere gittiğinde Kai Yixing’le beraber şehrin pazarına gitmişti. Tabii ki, General Kai kaybolursa Yixing'i ölümle tehdit etmişti.

Basit bir pazardı. Bölmeler ve küçük dükkânlarda kıyafetler, çiçekler, aksesuarlar ve yemek satılıyordu. Ama bir dükkân Kai’in dikkatini çekmişti.

“Selam.” Bölmedeki kadına mırıldandı.

“Merhaba. Bir şeye mi baktınız?” Gülümsedi.

Kai eğildi ve kafesteki kediciğe dikkatle baktı. “Ne kadar?” diye sordu.

“2 altın.”

“Bu yeter mi?” Kadına altınları uzattığında başıyla onayladı.

“Bu oğlan senindir.” Kafesi kaldırdı ve Kai’ye verdi.

“Ne alıyorsun?” Yixing sordu. “Neden paralarını böyle bir şeylere boşa harcıyorsun?”

“Neden boşa harcayayım? O çok sevimli.”

******************

Kai bir kediciğe nasıl bakılacağını bilmiyordu çünkü hayatında hiç hayvan yetiştirmemişti o yüzden Sehun dün geceden beri gelmediği için kedicikle yemeğini paylaşmıştı. Evet, ilk parasıyla Sehun’a bir şey almıştı. Sehun’un bu hediyeyi sevmeme ihtimali yoktur.

“Üzgünüm kedicik.” Kai ertesi gün sabah kediciğe fısıldadı, kafesine biraz peynir koydu. “O burada değil.”

“Kim burada değil?” Sehun arkasından seslendiğinde neredeyse kalp krizi geçirecekti.

“Kahretsin, ödümü kopardın.” Kai ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’a gülümsedi. Sehun dudaklarını yalayıp Kai’in göğsüne bakarken yanakları kızarmıştı. “Sana bir şey aldım.”

“Gerçekten mi? Benim için mi? Bana bir şey mi aldın?” Sesi çok heyecanlı çıkıyordu. Kai eğildi ve kediciği kafesinden çıkardı. “Aman tanrım! Shibu!!!” Bağırdı ve kediciği Kai’nin elinden aldı. “Tanrım, çok tatlısın! Oh Tanrım! Senin için oyun arkadaşlarım var! Yumel!” Harika, kediciğe çoktan bir isim vermişti. “O çok güzel!”

“Erkek olduğunu nereden anladın?”

“Ben her şeyi bilirim. Oh, süt ister misin?”

“Onu geri ver.” Kai kediciği Sehun’un elinden aldı ve kafesine geri koydu.

“Shibu.” Sehun kaşlarını üzgünce çattı.

“Şimdi sana… Yumel’i aldığım için öp beni.”

Sehun tüm dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi ve kollarını Kai’nin omuzlarına koyarak dudaklarını öptü. “Senin için bir şeyim var benimde .”

“Nedir?”

“Kedicikler.”

“Ne kedicikleri? Nerede?”

“Shibu’nun kedicikleri, karnımda.”

“Huh?” Bir an Sehun’un ne demek istediğini anlamamıştı Kai ve Sehun’un aptalca sırıttığını gördüğünde anlamıştı, ölecekmiş gibi hissediyordu. “Sen ne?!”

Ama Sehun’un gülümsemesi geri çekilerek düşmüştü, gözleri ahırların girişine bakıyordu. “Muhafızlar bu tarafa geliyor.” dedi.

Kai hâlâ şaşkındı, kalbi hızla atıyordu.

“Shibu?” Sehun somurtuyordu. “Senin için geliyorlar.”

Kai boş bir şekilde başıyla onayladı ve muhafızlar girmeden dışarı çıktı.

“Kral seni görmek istiyor.” Muhafızlardan biri konuştu.

“Evet. Evet. Tabii.” Kai mırıldandı ve onları takip etmeye başladı.


	18. 17.Bölüm

“Jongin.” Luhan muhafızlarla zindanın girişinde dururken seslendi. Muhafızlara geri çekilmelerini işaret etti ve zindana girdi. Jongin ayağa kalktı. “Çok özür dilerim.” Gözleri kırmızıydı, Jongin fark etmişti.

“Hey.” Jongin gülümsedi ve Luhan’ın yüzünü tuttu. “Burası mutfağın yarısı kadar kötü.”

“Bir şey diyemediğim için özür dilerim.” Jongin’in avucunu öptü. “Bilgin ve Büyücü buradalar.”

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?”

“Beni bırakacak mısın?” Luhan’ın sesi inanılmaz derecede üzgün çıkıyordu.

“İstemiyorum Luhan. Ama sen krallığı bırakmadığın sürece bir şey yapamam.”

“Seni onlara götürmek için geldim. Eğer gidersen seni göremeyebilirim?” Yüzünü Jongin’in köprücük kemiklerine gömdü.

“İstemezsen gitmem.”

“Ama seninle olamam.”

“Luhan.” Jongin, Luhan’ın yüzünü kaldırdı. “Kararını vermen lazım. Sen kendi hakların üzerine savaşmazsan yapabileceğim bir şey yok.”

Luhan uzandı ve dudaklarını Jongin’inkilere bastırdı. “Deneyeceğim.” Jongin’in dudaklarına karşı fısıldadı.

*******************

Taht odasına getirilmişti ve Kai’nin de orada olduğunu görmüştü. “Kai!” diye bağırdı.

“Hyung!” Kai arkasını döndü ve bağırdı ama yüzü çok gergindi, Jongin ne olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Burada zor zamanlar geçiren Jongin’di. Kai’nin bir sorunu var mı Jongin merak ediyordu.

Luhan kaşlarını çatarak babasının yanında duruyordu. Jongin ona sarılmak ve ‘geçecek’ demek istiyordu ama bu durumda işe yaramayacaktı. Luhan, Jongin’le kaçmaya karar vermedikçe başka yolu yoktu.

Bir adam Kai’in yanına gelerek sordu. “Neredensiniz?” Derin sesiyle sordu.

“Kore.” Kai cevapladı.

“Yalan söylemiyorlar.” Adam, Kral’a döndü. “Çözemediğiniz sorun bu mu?”

“Evet. Arkadaş bir Krallıktan olduklarını merak ediyordum. O yüzden onlara zarar vermedim.” Kral söyledi.

“Kesinlikle sizin arkadaş Krallığınızdan değiller. Onların dünyasını tadamıyorum.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Böyle olaylar daha önce de oldu efendim.” Bilgin söyledi. “Eğer Yuli yalan söylemediklerini söylüyorsa o zaman başka dünyadan geldiklerinden şüphe ediyorum. En parlak yıldızlar her 45 yılda bir düz bir çizgi halinde aynı hizaya gelirler ve insanlar başka dünyaya geçiş yaparlar. Birkaç hafta önce, bu olgu 45 yıl sonra yeniden gerçekleşti. Bu büyük bir sorun değil aslında. Kendi dünyalarına gönderilebilir.”

“Öyle mi? Nasıl, Bilgin Hiran?”

“Gurim Dağlarında bir tane ana kapı var. Atalarımız dünya değiştirenleri yollamak için orayı kullanırdı.” Bilgin konuştu. “Bir süredir dünya değiştirenlerle karşılaşmadık ama burada pek çoğunun aileleriyle yaşadığından eminim.”

“Onları hiç keşfetmediniz mi?”

“Evet majesteleri.”

“O zaman neyi bekliyoruz? Krallığımızı mahvetmeden bu yabancıları geldikleri yere gönderelim.”

“Eğer siz öyle emredersiniz, onları dağlara götüreceğim.” dedi Bilgin.

“Baba, onların kendi başına gitmelerine izin veremeyiz.” Luhan araya girdi. “Onları götürmeye gönüllüyüm.”

“Tabii ki. Sehun’u da götür. Ormanları en iyi o biliyor.”

“Bekleyin, bekleyin.” Kai araya girdi. “Ne, bizi kendi dünyamıza mı göndereceksiniz?”

“Evet.” Kral cevapladı.

Jongin, Kai’ye sertçe baktı. “Neden onları takip etmek zorundayız? Onlara güvenmiyorum.” dedi Jongin.

“Başka şansınız yok. Sebep olduğunuz sorundan sonra sizi burada tutamayız.”

“Ne zaman gitmeliyiz?” Kai sordu.

“Hemen.”

“Atlara ve Yixing’e veda edebilir miyim?”

*****************

Kai’nin veda etmek için ahırlara gitmesine izin verilmişti. Atlar arkadaşı değildi ama Kai’nin konuşmak için birisine ihtiyaç duyduğunda onlar yanındaydı. Ya da belki de Sehun’un etkisiydi bunlar.

“Shibu!” Sehun arkasından seslendi.

“Sehun!” Kai ona doğru koştu ve sarıldı.

“Seni götürüyorlar.” Geri çekilirken Sehun’un sesi umutsuz çıkıyordu ve Kai’ye kaş çatıyordu.

“Biliyorum.”

“Hayır.” Nefesini verdi. “Gitmiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Başka şansım var mı?”

“Hayır Shibu.” Sehun’un gözleri sulanmıştı. Kai’nin elini tuttu ve karnına götürdü. “Bebeğin ne olacak?” Bir yaş damlası Sehun’un yanağından süzüldü. Kai, Sehun’un karnını okşadı ve gülümsedi “Kediciğimiz.” Sehun başını eğerek fısıldadı.

“Bir şey düşüneceğiz. Sen de geliyorsun, değil mi? Şimdilik babanın dediğini yapmalıyız.”

“Beni bırakma Shibu.” Kollarını Kai’nin beline doladı ve yüzünü Kai’nin omzuna yasladı. “Beni bırakacağını düşünmemiştim. Çok çaresizim.”

“Hayır. Ben hatalıydım. Bunun olacağını bile bile seninle yakınlaşarak hatalı davrandım.”

“Shibu, kedicikler ve ben. Lütfen Kai. Gitme.”

“Ya sen? İnsanlar çocuğuma hamile olduğunu öğrenirse ne olur? Sürgün edilirsin Sehun.” En fazla uşakla yattığı için kafasını keserlerdi.

“Umurumda değil. Shibu ve kediciğe ihtiyacım var. Ben sadece sizinim.”

Şimdi ne olacaktı? Sehun kendini tamamen Kai’ye yaslamıştı ve Kai gitmeye zorlanıyordu.


	19. 18.Bölüm

“Her şey için teşekkürler.” Kai diğerleriyle gitmek üzereyken Yixing’e söyledi. “Kimsem olmadığında bana çok yardım ettin.”

“Hayır. Sana yardım ettiğim için memnunum. İyi yolculuklar.” Yixing gülümsedi. Kai ve Jongin hakkında bildikleri şu anda krallıklarından gönderildikleriydi.

“Peki.” Kai kollarını Yixing’in zayıf bedenine doladı ve ona sarıldı.

“Seyis yamağı!” General ona bağırdı ve Kai, Yixing’e son kez gülümseyerek geri çekildi. Gruba koşturdu ve Kai ata bindirilmişti, Jongin ise çoktan binmişti. 4 muhafız, bilgin ve büyücünün dışında Prensler de geliyordu.

“Büyük Prens.” Kris aniden seslenmişti. “Dikkatli olun. Ve Bomi gel buraya. Müstakbel kocana güle güle de.”

“Sizinle yakın zamanda görüşmeyi umuyorum Prens Sehun.” Utangaçça söyleyerek Sehun’a gülümsedi. Sehun başını çevirerek atına ilerlemesi için vurdu.

Kai, Sehun’un bu durumda gelmesine pek gönüllü değildi ama bir yol bulmak için son şansları olabilirdi. Eğer bir seçenek bulamazlarsa Kai gitmek zorundaydı, Sehun’la beraber birkaç günü kalmıştı geriye… Ve doğmamış çocuğuyla.

Kai daha önce baba olmayı deneyimlememişti. O yüzden yarı gergin yarı üzgündü, çoğunlukla Sehun ve bebek için korkuyordu.

Atlar şehrin içinden geçerek ormana gidiyordu.

“Hyung?” Kai yanında oturan Jongin’e seslendi.

“Ne?” Jongin’in sesinde hiç heyecan yoktu.

“Luhan’la işleri toparladın mı?”

“Hayır.” Jongin iç çekti. “Yapabileceğim bir şey yok Kai. Eğer özgürlüğü ve aşkı istiyorsa o zaman doğru yeri ve insanlarını kurban etmek zorunda. Onu zorlayamam.”

“O da seni seviyor mu?”

“Sevmek mi? Düşündüğün şey bu mu?”

“İnkâr etmeyi bırak. Eğer gitmek istemiyorsan o zaman onunla kaç.”

“Böyle bir şey olmaz. Kral ya bizi öldürecekti ya da en azından yaptıklarımızdan sonra bizi sürgün edecekti”

“Ne yaptın?”

“Onu öptüm.”

“Kral’ı mı?”

“Luhan’ı.”

“NE?!”Yakınlarda ata binen General onlara tısladı. “Ne?” Kai fısıldadı. “Sizi yakaladılar mı?”

“Evet. Ayrıca, arkamda geriye ihtimaller bırakarak yaşayamam Kai. Oraya tek gideceksin.”

“Ben-“

“Huh?”

“Sana bir şey anlatmadım.” Kai çenesini Kai’nin omzuna koydu. “Ben… Sehun…”

“İkinci Prens mi?”

“Veliaht Prens.”

“Evet, evet. Sen ve ona ne olmuş?”

“O… benim çocuğuma hamile.”

Kai, Jongin’in attan düşmesini bekliyordu ama bunun yerine Jongin şok olmuş görünüyordu.

“Hyung?”

“Sen bittin kardeşim.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Gitmeyi nasıl düşünebilirsin? Sehun… Sehun çok masum birisi. Onu bu şekilde mi bırakacaksın.”

“Bilmiyorum. İstemiyorum. Belki ana kapıya gizlice girebilir. Öyle işlerde çok iyi.”

“Salak mısın? Luhan başka dünyadan gelenleri göndermenin tek-yollu olduğunu söyledi.”

“Ne?”

“Kai, Sehun sana ne dedi?”

“Bana gitmememi söyledi.”

“O zaman?”

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Sen sıçtın.”

“Biliyorum.”

Luhan ve Sehun önde bilgin ve büyücünün yanındaydılar. Kai Sehun’un iyi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Beklediği gibi birkaç saat sonra akşam yemeği için durdular.

Dört gün yetecek şekilde ekmek ve peynir vardı. Kai, Sehun'un işemek için izin istediğini fark etmişti ama kusacakmış gibi görünüyordu. Yeniden yolculuğa devam ettiler ve her durduklarında Kai ve Jongin yerlerini değiştiriyorlardı böylece sırtları ağrımaya başlayınca birbirlerine yaslanıyorlardı.

Yol boyunca Sehun sürekli ses çıkarıp her ağaçla konuşan tek kişiydi.

“Sana da bir isim verdi mi?” Jongin sordu.

“Evet.” Kai kızardı. “Shibu.”

Jongin kıkırdadı. “Bana Lino diyor.”

“Puma mı?”

“Puma mı?” Nefesini tuttu. “O zaman sen nesin?”

“Jaguar.”

“Wow. Bizi baya yüksek düşünüyor.”

“Nasıl öyle ciddi bir kardeşi olabilir?”

“Luhan öyle olmaya zorlanıyor. Omuzlarında çok fazla yük var. Keşke o yükleri alabilsem ve ona hayatın ne demek olduğunu gösterebilsem.”

Kai, Sehun’un hayatın tadını çıkarırken Luhan’ın bunu yapamadığını biliyordu.

Gece olmuştu ve herkes dinlenmek için durmuştu.

“Tamam. Siz ikiniz, şu ikisine göz kulak olun.” General muhafızlara emretti. “Ve majesteleri, çadırlarınızı hazırlatayım mı?”

“Hayır, gerek yok. Yakında uyanacağız. Burada uyuruz.” Luhan konuştu ve yere oturarak bir ağaca yaslandı.

Kai ve Jongin başka bir ağaca yaslandılar. Kai Jongin’in sürekli Luhan’a baktığını ve Luhan’ın başını eğdiğini fark etti. “Hyung, konuş onunla. Onunla olmak istediğini söyle.” Sehun’la kaçma fikri hayatlarının geri kalanını izole olarak yaşamak zorunda kalsalar bile çok cazipti. Ama eğer Jongin giderse Kai de giderdi.

“Yapamam Kai.” Jongin alçak sesle mırıldandı. “Biraz uyuyalım. Yarın onunla konuşmaya çalışırım.”

Kai iç çekti. Keşke kardeşine yardım edebilseydi. Gözleri çoktan bir ağaca yaslanarak uyuyan Sehun’a kaydı. İki sincabın Sehun’a yaslanarak uyuduğunu görünce gözleri büyümüştü. Kai gülümsedi ve başını Jongin’in omzuna yasladı. “Sanırım onu seviyorum.” diye mırıldandı.

“Sehun’u mu?”

“Hm.”

“Sanıyor musun? Ona çoktan bir bebek verdin. Ve onu sevdiğini mi ‘sanıyorsun’?”

“Kedicikler.”

“Ne?”

“Ona kedicikler verdim.”

*******************

Uyuyakalmıştı ve uyandırılana kadar sesli bir şekilde uyuyordu.

“Uh?” Gözleri açılırken mırıldandı. Sehun’un yanında çömelmiş parmağını dudaklarına bastırdığını gördü.

“Hadi Shibu.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Kai’nin ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti.

“Muhafızlar ne olacak?” Sehun onu çekiştirirken sordu.

“Uyuyorlar. Onlara Puenit Eriği verdim.”

“Sen ne?”

Sehun aniden döndü ve Kai’ye sarılarak zıplayıp bacaklarını Kai’nin beline doladı. Kai sırtı ağaca çarpana kadar sendeledi. Sehun öpücüğü derinleştiriyordu, dudaklarını vahşi bir hızla öpüyordu. “Seni özledim.” Öpücükleri arasında söyledi ve Kai Sehun’un dudaklarına karşı gülümsedi.

“Ben de.” Geri çekildi. “Sehun, yakalanabiliriz.”

“Sadece bir saniye. Lütfen. Benimle kal.” Sehun yalvardı ve Kai’yi yeniden öptü. Öpücüğü bozarak dudaklarını Kai’nin tüm yüzünde gezdirdi. Kai kucağında Sehun’la beraber oturdu. Sehun, Kai’nin kucağına yerleşerek onu daha çok iştahla öpmeye başladı. “Shoobiwi.” Geri çekildi ve ağzı kulaklarında sırıtarak söyledi.

“Huh? Shoobiwi?”

“Hm hm.” Başıyla iki kez onayladı ve Kai’nin elini karnına götürdü. “Kediciğimizin ismi.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Kedicikler istediğini sanıyordum.”

“Evet.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Ama bu mümkün değil.”

“Pekâlâ, kaç tane istiyordun?”

“Dört.” Sehun başını yana yatırdı. “İkisi Shibu için ikisi Sehun için.”

“O zaman daha çok yapacağız.”

“Ama sen gidiyorsun.”

“Gitmeyeceğim. Seni bırakmayacağım en azından.”

“Ama Astellaz’dan gidiyorsun.” Alnını Kai’ninkine yasladı, yüzünde üzgün bir ifade vardı. “Büyücü Yuli seni gönderecek.”

Kai Sehun’un yüzünü okşadı ve iç çekti. “Beni seviyor musun?”

“Tabii ki! Seni ve kediciğimizi seviyorum.”

“O zaman ne yapmalıyım Sehun? Seninle kaçmalı mıyım?”

“Hayır. Bu bencilce olur.” Sehun başını eğerek mırıldandı. Kai, Sehun’un karnını okşayarak onu öptü.

“Bir şey düşüneceğim. Söz veriyorum.”


	20. 19.Bölüm

Kai’nin ne zaman Sehun’la bakışsa liseli kızlar gibi kızarmasına gözlerini deviriyordu Jongin. Tanrı aşkına onlar gidiyorlardı ve Jongin, Kai’nin Sehun’la kaçmasından korkuyordu.

“Kai, ona bakmayı kes.”

“Huh? Ne?” Kai ağaçların arasından geçen atlara bakarak masumu oynuyordu. Güneş doğmadan uyandıkları için Jongin hala uykuluydu.

“Ona sahte umutlar vermeyi bırak. Burada kalamayacağımızı biliyorsun.”

“Hyung, bir yolu olmalı.”

“Hayır. Hayatının geri kalanı boyunca buraya tıkılmak ve saçma ekmekle peynir yemeyi mi istiyorsun?”

“Bir hamburger ve kimchi için onu bir çocukla bırakamam.”

Jongin, Kai’nin kafasına bir tane geçirdi. “Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun. Burada kalsan bile, en fazla yapabileceğin ormanda avlanmak. Şu zavallı, çirkin avcı türü.”

“Kulağa kötü gelmiyor, değil mi? Eğer onunla birlikte olabileceksem. Hayat etsene, ben, o, yeğenin ve bir ev.”

“Deli misin?! Çıldırmışsın!”

“Kediciklerime delicesine aşığım.” Kai iç çekti ve Jongin ona ağzı açık bakıyordu.

Jongin titremişti. “Senin böyle romantik tip biri olduğunu hep biliyordum ama klişe seyis yamağı olacağını hayal etmemiştim.” İnledi.

“Hyung, inkâr etmeyi kes. Kendin bile Luhan’a karşı olan hislerinden dolayı acı çekiyorsun.”

Jongin sessizliğini koruyarak Kai’ye ileriye gitmesi için cesaret veriyordu. Kai haklıydı. Jongin inkâr içindeydi. Eğer şansı olsaydı Luhan’ı kaçırır ve ona istediği düzgün hayatı verebilirdi.

“Bekleyin.” Sehun aniden seslendi.

“Veliaht Prens, durmaya zamanımız yok.” Bilgin konuştu.

“Hayır, Hiran. Duydun mu?”

“Neyi duydum mu Prensim?”

Tüm atlar durmuştu ve Luhan başını çevirip Sehun’a baktı. “Ne oldu Sehun?” diye sordu.

“Kaçın! Kaçın!” Sehun aniden bağırarak atını dehledi. Atı hızla koşmaya başlamıştı.

“Yüce annemiz.” Luhan mırıldandı ve atını hızlandırdı. Jongin arkasını döndüğünde uzaktaki leoparın onlara doğru geldiğini gördü.

“Muhafızlar! Saldırın!” Herkes atlarını koşarken General bağırdı. Jongin ve Kai nasıl ata hızlı bineceklerini bilmiyordu. Hala yavaş hızdaydılar.

Muhafızlar birkaç ok atmışlardı ama leoparlar kolayca kaçarak onlara yaklaşıyorlardı.

“Yeter, oklarınızı boşa harcamayın! Kaçın!” General bağırdı.

“Kai!” Jongin bağırdı.

“Ne var?! At binmede şampiyon değilim herhalde!” Kai bağırdı. “Ayrıca, bize yaşlı bir at verdiler!”

Herkes onların önündeydi ve sonra Sehun atını döndürerek Kai ve Jongin’e doğru çevirdi. Atlarının yanına gelerek U-dönüşü yaparak yaşlı atla konuştu. “Gema, koş! Koş, kızım, koş!” diye bağırdı ve at hızını artırdı.

“Şu şeyler konuşamaz mısın?!” At hızla koşarken Kai Sehun’a sordu.

“Onlar arkadaş değiller!” Sehun bağırdı ve onların önüne sürdü.

At hala yeterince hızlı değildi. Kai, Jongin ve yaşlı at leoparların öğle yemeği olmak üzereydiler. Ama sonra iki kaplan aniden önlerine çıktı ve Kai ve Jongin’in atına yaklaştılar.

“Biz bittik!” Kai bağırdı ama kaplanlar atlarının yanından geçip leoparlara saldırdılar.

“Sehun’un arkadaşları, sanırım?” Jongin diğerlerine yetişince sordu.

************

“Bu hızlıydı.” General sakinleşince konuştu.

“Veliaht Prens’i yanımızda getirmemiz iyi olmuş. Çünkü burada herhangi bir büyüyü yapacak otlar yok.” dedi büyücü.

“Yani bu ormandaki hayvanları da tanıyorsun?” Kai, Sehun’a sordu.

“Pek çok ormanı gezdim Shibu.” Sehun gülümsedi. Artık atının üzerinde değildi ve yanında yürüyordu.

“Neden yürüyorsun?” Jongin sordu.

“Ganzel’in dinlenmeye ihtiyacı var Lino.”

“Oh.” Kai durdurmak için atı çekti ve attan indi. Şimdi yürüyordu ve Jongin de aynısını yapmaya karar vermişti. Kai, Sehun’un yanına gitti ve Jongin, Luhan’a yakın olduğu için yerinde durmaya karar vermişti.

Jongin, bugün ilk kez Luhan’ın yüzüne dikkatlice bakmıştı. Solgun ve halsizdi.

“Luhan.” Jongin aniden seslenmişti.

“Efendim?” Luhan atından yere bakıyordu.

“Atının dinlenmeye ihtiyacı var. İn aşağı.”

Luhan kaşlarını çattı ama durdu ve atından indi. General, bilgin ve büyücü önlerinde yürüdükleri için yalnızca muhafızlar onlara bakıyordu ve Jongin Luhan’ın elini tutma fırsatını kullandı. Luhan başta geri çekildi ve Jongin’e ters ters baktı.

“Birkaç günüm var sadece.” diye fısıldadı. “Lütfen.” Luhan’ın elini yeniden tuttu ve bu sefer Luhan çekilmedi. Bunun yerine elini hafifçe sıktırdı ve başını eğerek atının yularını tuttu.

“Orada!” Bilgin aniden bağırdığında Luhan, Jongin’in elini itti.

“Ne var?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Geceyi burada geçirebiliriz!” Küçük kabini göstererek heyecanla bağırdı, belki daha büyüktü ama oldukları yerden küçük görünüyordu.

“Orada bir arkadaş ya da tanıdık mı var?” Luhan sordu. Jongin, Kai ve Sehun’un atın diğer tarafında neler yaptığını göremiyordu.

“Bir arkadaşım. Şerefli bir Avcı.”

“Bu iyi bir şey olmalı.” Yeniden yürümeye başladılar.

“Yemekleri var mı?” Sehun’un sesini duydu Jongin.

“Umarım, Prensim.” Bilgin cevapladı.

“Yemeğe ihtiyacım var. Kediciğin yemeğe ihtiyacı var.” Sehun neşeyle cıvıldadı.

*****************

“Oh sevgili arkadaşım!” Yuli neşeyle bağırdı ve arkadaşına kapının önünde sarıldı. “Yanımda birileri var.”

“Evet görebiliyorum.” Oldukça yaşlı bir adamdı ve gülümsüyordu. “Lütfen, evime hoşgeldiniz. Majesteleri.” Luhan ve Sehun’un önünde eğildi.

“Siz ikiniz değil.” General konuştu. “Atları ağaçlara bağlayın.” Jongin ve Kai’ye emretti.

Kai yüksek sesle inledi ve atların yanına gitti. Jongin arkasından geldi. “Ben onları bağlarım. Sen git yemek ye.” dedi Jongin. Kai açlıktan ölmek üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu. Çoktan akşam olmuştu ve ikisi de bir şey yememişti.

“Hayır, sorun değil.”

“Ah, git!” Jongin, Kai’yi kabine ittirdi ve iki atı en yakın ağaca götürdü. Ama Jongin’in düşündüğü kadar kolay değildi. Şu kalın kafalı atları ağaca bağlamak neredeyse 20 dakikasını almıştı.

Bitirdiğinde kafasını kaldırarak turuncumsu gökyüzüne baktı. Seul’de artık var olmayan bir gökyüzüydü.

“Jongin.” Luhan’ın sesi düşüncelerini bölmüştü. Jongin arkasını döndü. “İçeriye gelecek misin?”

“Evet.” Luhan’ın yanından geçerken Luhan kolunu tuttu.

“Seninle konuşabilir miyim? Daha sonra? Burada?”

“Ne konuşmak istiyorsun?”

“Sana anlatacağım.” Luhan’ın yüzü hala üzgündü. Jongin’in gitmesine üzülüyor olabilir miydi?


	21. 20.Bölüm

“Bir gün sonra dağlara ulaşacaksınız.” Avcı tahta mutfakta oturup lapa yerken söyledi.

“Bilgin Hiran.” Sehun seslendi. Prensler ve General, bilgin, büyücü ve avcıyla masada otururken Kai ve Jongin muhafızlarla mutfağın köşesindeki yerde oturuyorlardı. Jongin Luhan’ın ona sonra ne diyeceğini düşünerek gözlerini Luhan’ın üzerinden çekemiyordu.

“Evet, Prensim?” Hiran sordu.

“Astellazlıların da ana kapıdan başka bir dünyaya geçmeleri mümkün mü?”

Bir an garip bir sessizlik olmuştu ama bilgin büyücüye döndü. “Hiç duymadım daha önce.”

“Ama kara büyüyle her şey mümkündür. Ancak böyle girişimleri daha önce hiç duymadım. Biz büyücüler galaksiyi karıştırmayız.” Büyücü açıkladı. “Neden bu konu ilginizi çekiyor majesteleri, sormamda bir sakınca yoktur umarım?”

“Sizinle biraz konuşabilir miyiz Yuli?”

“Tabii ki lordum.” Yuli ve Hiran birbirleriyle bakıştılar ve Jongin bakışlarını Luhan’dan ayırarak Kai’ye baktı. Kai sürekli gülümsüyordu ve gülümsemesi sinirini bozuyordu.

“Krallığını bırakıp bizimle geleceğini mi düşünüyorsun?” Jongin fısıltıyla sordu.

“Büyücüyü duydun. Mümkünmüş, değil mi?” Kai ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. Jongin hiç heyecanlı değildi. Kai ve Sehun için mutluydu çünkü Sehun’un karşı dünyaya geçmesi mümkündü ama Luhan kendi benliğini bırakamazdı. Bu kesindi.

Jongin, Kai ve muhafızlara oturma odasında yerde oturmaları emredilirken asiller misafir odasındalardı. Jongin uyandırılmadan önce uyuyakalmıştı. “Shh.” Luhan fısıldadı ve Jongin’in kalkmasına yardım etti. Kai’ye baktı ama yanında değildi.

Luhan, Jongin’i kabinden dışarıya ve ormanın içerisine doğru sürükledi. Daha sonra Jongin’in elini bıraktı.

“Bana ne söylemek istiyorsun?”

Luhan kollarını Jongin’in boynuna dolayarak tüm gücüyle ona sarıldı. “Seni seviyorum Jongin.” diye fısıldadı.

“Bana bunu mu söylemek istiyorsun?! Luhan, bana itiraf ederek işleri kolaylaştırmıyorsun.”

“Geriye dönüp seni dünyana göndermekte başarısız olursam babamla yüzleşemeyeceğimi biliyorum.” Geriye çekildi. Ağlıyordu ve bu Jongin’in kalbini sıkıştırıyordu. “Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Kalbimi mi takip etmeliyim yoksa insanlarıma sadık mı kalmalıyım.”

“Sehun hamileymiş.”

“Ne?” Luhan, Jongin’e korkuyla bakıyordu.

“Daha fazla ona güvenemezsin Luhan. Bence Kai ve o kaçmayı planlıyorlar. Kaçamazlarsa Sehun’u bekleyen cezayı biliyorsun.”

“Kai mi?!”

“Evet. Bu sarpa sardı biliyorum ama kardeşi olarak her zaman kendimi feda etmeye hazırım. Ve şimdi, Sehun’un yanında olmalısın.”

Luhan soluyarak geri çekildi. “O… hamile…” Nefesini tuttu. “Bu yüzden mi Astellazlıların ana kapıdan geçip geçemeyeceklerini sordu?”

“Eğer gitmek istiyorsa o zaman gitmeli.”

“Bu mümkün mü?”

Jongin omuz silkti. “Sen gelmeyeceksin nasılsa, değil mi?”

Bir süre hiçbir şey demeden öylece durdular ve sonra Luhan kafasına kaldırıp Jongin’e baktı. Avuçlarını Jongin’in göğsünde gezdirerek ona gülümsedi. “Sehun’un durumuyla ilgileneceğim.” diye söz verdi. “Onu sorumluluklarını alması için zorlamayacağım. Ve eğer Kai’yle gitmek isterse o zaman onu durdurmayacağım.”

“Ama sen bunları hak etmiyorsun Luhan.” Jongin, Luhan’ın yüzünü iki eliyle kavradı ve başparmaklarıyla elmacık kemiklerini okşadı.

Luhan gözlerini kapatarak iç çekti. “Benimle… Aşk yapacak mısın Jongin?” Fısıldadı ve Jongin’in avucunu öptü.

“Ne?” Jongin’in soluğu kesilmişti, Luhan’ın aşkı ne kadar çok arzuladığını görünce ağlamak istemişti.

“Senin olmak istiyorum. İlkim olmanı istiyorum.” Luhan kederle gülümsedi. “Benim için yap. Başka hiçbir şey istemeyeceğim. Söz veriyorum.”

“Luhan.” Jongin ona sarıldı. “Yapamam…”

Luhan sessiz kalarak başıyla onayladı ve geri çekildi. “Anladım.”

Jongin, Luhan’ın yüzünü kaldırdı ve dudaklarını Luhan’ınkilere bastırdı. Luhan, Jongin’in ellerine sıkıca tutunarak dudaklarını ihtiyaç dolu ve kederli bir öpücükle mühürledi.

*******************

Kai, Sehun’un onu zamansız saatlerde uyandırıp istediği yere sürüklemesine alışmıştı. Sehun Kai’yi odasına soktu ve kapıyı sessizce kapattı. Kai ileriye uzandı ve Sehun’u kucağına alarak tahta kapıya yaslayıp öpmeye başladı.

“Shibu.” Sehun öpücüğü kesti ve kıkırdadı. Bacaklarını Kai’nin beline dolayarak şimdi uzayarak Kai’nin ensesine gelen saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı.

“Büyücü ne dedi?” Kai umutsuzca sordu.

“Ana kapı hakkında mı?” Sehun sırıttı. “Dağa vardığımızda deneyeceğini söyledi.”

“Onu nasıl ikna ettin?”

“Ona gerçeği söyledim. Yuli merhametli bir adamdır. Durumumu acıdı ve sır olarak saklayacağına yemin etti.”

“Ya herkese söylerse?”

“Söylemeyecek. Onu uyurken yatağına yılan sokmakla tehdit ettim.” Kıs kıs gülüyordu.

“Aman tanrım, bu demek sen ve… uh… Shoobiwi benimle mi geliyorsunuz?!”

“Shh. Sesini alçak tut.”

“Sehun, eğer işe yaramazsa o zaman buradan kaçıyoruz, tamam mı?”

“Astellaz’ı senin için bırakmak zorunda mıyım?” Sehun üzgün bir ifadeyle kaş çattı.

“Ben kalmaya gönüllü oluyorum ve sen gitmeyecek misin?” Kai Sehun’u indirdi.

“Hayır Shibu. Seninle geleceğim. Ama başka bir dünya korkutucu. Ya kedicik orayı sevmezse?” Karnını okşadı.

“Seni istiyorum Sehun. Sen artık benim hayatımsın. Sen ve kediciğimiz.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Beni seviyor musun?”

Kai, Sehun’un sırtını yeniden kapıya yaslayarak bir elini Sehun’un göğsüne koydu. “Evet. Shibu Sehun’u seviyor.” Alınlarını birbirine yasladı ve Sehun Kai’nin dudaklarını öptü.

İşte ayarlanmıştı. Eğer büyücü Sehun’a yardım etmeye karar verdiyse o zaman o ve Luhan Kai’nin dünyasına gelebilirlerdi ama eğer işe yaramazsa Kai, bebeği ve Sehun için kaçmak zorundaydı.

*******************

Sabah yeniden yola koyulmuşlardı. Bu sefer huzurlu bir yolculuktu ve öğlene kadar dağlara gelmişlerdi.

Atları dışarıya bağladıktan sonra dağın en altında bulunan mağaraya girdiler.

“Bilgin Hiran.” Büyücü seslendi. “İlgilenmem gereken şeyler var. İzin isteyebilir miyim?”

“Bu dağlarda işlerin mi var?” Hiran sordu.

“Bırakın gitsin.” Sehun söyledi.

“Peki majesteleri.”

Hiran yoldan çekilince Yuli oradan uzaklaştı. Kai aniden kolunda bir el hissetti. “Neden hâlâ buradasın?” Jongin ona fısıldadı.

“Sehun mümkün olduğunu söyledi.”

“İleri.” General kılıcıyla Kai’nin kalçasını dürttüğünde Kai ilerlemeye başladı. Girişteki ışık kaybolurken muhafızlar meşaleleri yaktılar ve Hiran’a bir tane verdiler.

Luhan ve Sehun önce bilginle giderken muhafızlar arkalarından geliyorlardı.

“Bu taraftan.” Hiran söyledi ve başka bir tünele girdiler. Kai’nin Jongin’e bir şey demeye cesareti yoktu çünkü bu duvarlarda ses yankılanıyordu.

Tünel sonu yok görünüyordu, neredeyse bir saattir yürüyorlardı ama Hiran yolu iyi biliyor gibi görünüyordu.

“İşte.” Bilgin nefes aldı ve durduğunda diğerleri de durdu. Kai başını kaldırdığında önünde büyük bir kaya gördü. “Şimdi, ana kapıyı açması için Yuli’nin geri dönmesi lazım.”

Sonra Luhan Jongin ve Kai’nin yanına geldi. “Sizi tanımak bir zevkti. Keşke beraber daha fazla zamanımız olabilseydi.” diyerek gülümsedi.

“Teşekkürler Luhan. Her şey için.” Kai söyledi ve Jongin’in çatılan yüzünü fark etti. Jongin’i teselli etmekten yapacak başka bir şeyi yoktu. Ama Jongin, Kai’nin tavsiyesini bile istemiyor gibi görünüyordu. Ve Kai biliyordu ki Sehun’la mutlu bir sonu olacaktı ama Jongin ilk gerçek aşkını atlatmak zorundaydı ve onu rahatlatacak kelimeler yoktu.

Luhan bilgine döner dönmek Yuli yanında yaşlı bir adamla gelmişti. Kai dağın bilgini olduğunu tahmin ediyordu ve Jongin’e sarıldı. “Bir şey olursa diye.” Jongin’in kulağına fısıldadı.

“Mutlu ol Kai. Sensiz bir sürü kimchi yiyeceğim.” Jongin kıkırdadı ama sesinde hiç eğlence yoktu.

“İşe yaramazsa neden burada kalmıyorsun?”

“Çünkü sen kendi mutlu sonunu buldun ve ben uğursuzluk getirmek istemiyorum.” Jongin Kai’nin saçını okşadı. “Sensiz zor olacak ama başaracağım.”

“Benim hatam, değil mi? Keşke âşık olma-“

“Hayır. Aşkı bulman güzel bir şey.”

Büyücü kayanın önüne oturdu. Kai, Sehun ve Luhan’ın da geçebilecekleri anlamına geldiğini biliyordu. Ama Jongin’in dediğine göre Luhan gelmeyecekti.

Yabancı bir dilde şarkı söyleyerek bazı otları yakıyorlardı, Kai’nin burnunun direğini kırmıştı kokuları ve dakikalar sonra önlerindeki kaya titremeye başladı. Kayanın ikiye ayrılıp içinden mavi bir ışık süzüldüğünü görünce Kai’nin ağzı açık kalmıştı.

Bilgin ve büyücü dışında herkes büyülenmiş görünüyordu.

“Girin.” Hiran, Jongin ve Kai’ye emretti. Jongin derin bir nefes aldı ve ilk adım atan o oldu. Sehun, Kai’ye gülümseyerek girmesini işaret etti. Kai gülümseyerek Jongin’i takip etti.

“Geleceksin değil mi?” Sehun’un yanından geçerken fısıldadı. Sehun başıyla onayladı. Jongin mavi kapının önünde dururken Kai’nin elini tuttu. “Hazır mısın, hyung?”

“Vedalarım boşa gitti.” Jongin homurdandı.

“Duvara dokunun ve kapı açılacaktır. Sadece başka dünyadan gelenler için açılır. İçine girin ve biz kapıyı kapatana kadar bekleyin.” Yuli konuştu.

Jongin başıyla onayladı ve mavi duvara eliyle dokunarak Kai’yi ileriye çekiştirdi. İkisi de kapıya adım attılar. Yüzlerini yalayıp geçen güçlü bir rüzgâr varmış gibi hissettiriyordu ve Kai’nin tek görebildiği maviydi. Mağaradaki herkesi görüyordu. Jongin elini kaldırdı ve ana kapıyla mağarayı ayıran görünmez duvara dokunamıyordu.

“Hoşça kalın, öteki dünyadan gelenler. “ Hiran söyledi. Hala onları duyabiliyorlardı.

“Bekle.” Yuli araya girdi. “Majesteleri, ikinizin girmesi için yeterince büyü yapamayız.” Ayağa kalktıktan sonra Sehun’a söyledi.

Kai’nin kafası karışmıştı. Artık kapıdan çıkamıyordu.

“Ne diyorsun Yuli?” Sehun sordu.

“Yalnızca biri geçebilir. Bunu yapabiliriz sadece.” Üzgün bir şekilde söyledi.

Luhan yanına gelirken Sehun’un yüzü solmuştu. “Neler oluyor Sehun?” Kardeşine sordu. Göz açıp kapayana kadar Sehun, Luhan’ın bileğinden kavrayarak onu zorla ana kapıya itmişti. Luhan, Kai’nin göğsüne çarpmıştı. “Sehun!” Bağırdı ve arkasını döndü.

“Kapıyı kapatın.” Sehun büyücülere emrettiğinde büyücüler şarkılarına başladılar.

Sehun’un kederle gülümseyerek karnına dokunmasını ve ona el sallamasını izlerken Kai hala şaşkındı. ‘Hoşça kal Shibu’ ağız hareketleriyle sessizce söyleyip yeniden gülümsemişti. Her şey bir anda olup mağara gözden kaybolurken Kai ne kımıldayabiliyor ne de tek bir kelime söyleyebiliyordu.

“SEHUN!!” Luhan yumruğuyla şimdi tamamen mavileşen görünmez kapıyı döverken bağırıyordu.

Bir saniye sonra Kai ve Jongin’in evine gelmişlerdi, oturma odasının ortasında aralarında Luhan’la dikiliyorlardı.


	22. 21.Bölüm

Jongin de en az Kai kadar şaşkındı. Balkon kapısı hala açıktı, yerdeki bira şişelerinden iğrenç bir koku yayılıyordu ve kesinlikle eve geri dönmüşlerdi. Yeni bir misafirler.

“Hayır.” Luhan geriye çekilerek nefesini tuttu.

Kai dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu. “Kai.” Jongin yanına eğildi. “Hey Kai. Yapma bunu lütfen. Bak bana.”

“Ne… Oldu?” Kai nefesini tuttu.

“Aptal çocuk!” Luhan bağırdı. “O hamileydi! Senin peşinden gelmeliydi!”

“Neden seni ana kapıya itti o zaman?!” Jongin bağırarak sordu. Kai yüzünü kardeşinin omzuna koyarak hıçkırdı.

“Bilmiyorum.” Luhan şok geçiriyordu resmen. “Seni ve beni biliyor olmalı. Beni yanında götürmeyi planlıyordu sanırım. Ama birimizin geçebileceğini söylediklerinde… Kendi mutluluğunu feda etti. Ve özgürlüğünü."

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Annem ve babam çocuğu aldırmasını sağlayacaklardır. Ben gittiğim için, tahta geçmeye zorlanacak.” Luhan yere oturdu. “Ve Cartazan Prensesiyle evlenmeye.” Fısıldadı.

“Orada olmaz mıydın yine de?”

“Yuli sadece birimizin geçebileceğini söylediğinde siz çoktan ana kapıya girmiştiniz.” Eve bakarak yüzünü buruşturdu. “O orada acı çekerken ben burada sıkıştım kaldım.”

“Kaçamaz mı?”

“Kaçmayacaktır. Astellaz’ı Cartazanlıların eline bırakmayacaktır. Neden o..” Luhan ağlamaya başladı.

“Geri dönmenin bir yolu yok mu?”

“Bir 45 yıl geçene kadar yok. Onda da eğer yeniden başka dünyaya gitmeniz seçilirse. Kim bilir hangi dünyaya geçersiniz. Bu mümkün değil. Ne benim geri dönmem ne de Sehun’un buraya gelmesi.

“Kai.” Jongin fısıldadı.

Kai yerden kalkarak odasına gitti ve kapısını kapattı.

“Senin için kendini feda etti.” Jongin nefesini tuttu.

Luhan şimdi daha çok ağlıyordu.

Jongin onun ağlamasına izin vererek evde dolaşmaya başladı. Her yer kirli ve kokuyordu, Jongin’in ilk yapmak istediği şey duş almaktı. Ama bu durumda olmazdı. Kai şoku atlatamayacak gibi görünüyordu. Kai’nin odasının önüne geldi ve kapıyı çaldı. “Kai, dışarı çık. Bir yol düşünebiliriz.” Kai’nin boğuk çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu.

Jongin iç çekti ve oturma odasına geri döndü. “Luhan.” Seslendi ama Luhan onu umursamadan ağlamaya devam ediyordu. “Kalk.” Luhan’ın elini kavradı ve onu ayağa kaldırdı. “Bir yol bulacağız, tamam mı? Kai’nin geri dönmesi ya da Sehun’un buraya gelmesi için.”

“Beni ana kapıya itmemeliydi.” Luhan yüzünü Jongin’in göğsüne gömdü. “Bu kadar… Yüce gönüllü olduğunu bilmiyordum. Sehun’un bizi ve acımı bildiğini hiç düşünmemiştim.”

“Ben de hatalıydım. Kai’nin mutlu bir sonu olacağını düşünmüştüm. Seninle asla olamayabileceğimi. Ama Sehun her zaman sürprizlerle dolu. Vazgeçmeyeceğim.” Jongin geri çekildi.

“Bir yol olabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Bilmiyorum. Ama deneyeceğim.”

Luhan sonunda biraz kafasını kaldırmıştı. Yeniden eve bakıp mırıldandı. “Burası nedir?”

“Benim evim.”

“Ne?”

Jongin derince iç çekti. “Sen buradayken zor bir zaman geçireceğiz.”

*********************

Kai olanları sindiremeyerek tüm gün kendini odasına kilitlemişti. Sehun geri gidemediği başka bir dünyadaydı. Yatağına uzanıp Sehun’un durumunu düşünerek saatlerce ağladı. Sehun onunla geleceğini söylemişti ama her şey tersine dönmüştü ve Kai, Tanrı’nın onunla neden böyle oynadığını anlamıyordu. Yabancı bir dünyaya gitmeye, âşık olmaya zorlanmıştı ve sonra kalbi kırılmıştı.

Kai yataktan kalktı ve yerde dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Ellerini birleştirdi ve gözlerini kapattı. Daha önce hiç dua etmemişti o yüzden nasıl yapacağından emin değildi.

Derin ve titrek bir nefes aldı, gözleri şişmiş boğazı kurumuştu. Tanrıya inanmamıştı hiç ama şimdi başka seçeneği yoktu. Kai aptal değildi ve Sehun’u görebilmesinin yolu olmadığını biliyordu.

“Tanrım.” diye başladı. “Lütfen onu koru. Onun mutlu olmasına izin ver.” Yeni yaşlar yanaklarından süzülüyordu. “Yalnızca onu seveceğimi bilmesini sağla. Onu ve çocuğumuzu koru.” Gözlerini açtı ve ağlayarak soğuk yere uzandı. “Beni ona geri götür.” diye ağladı. Sehun kendisi bebek gibiydi. Yanında destek olmadan bir bebeğe nasıl bakacaktı?

****************

O sırada Astellaz’da;

_‘’_ _Sevgili Yüce Annemiz, lütfen Shibu’ma sözümü tutamadığım için üzgün olduğumu ilet. Onunla olmak istiyorum. Bebeğini kucağına almasını istiyorum. Ama kardeşimin yeterince acı çektiğini biliyorum. Kardeşimi senin yerine seçtiğim için özür dilerim Shibu. Bana geri döneceğin güne kadar kediciğimize bakacağım. Lütfen Sehun’un olmadan bile mutlu ol. Gülümseyeceğim. Söz veriyorum. Âmin.’’_


	23. 22.Bölüm

“Bu bir yatak.” Jongin, Luhan’ı odasına götürerek açıkladı.

“Bir yatak olduğunu biliyorum.” Luhan ona tısladı. “Ama bu nedir?” Hafif bir ışıkla parlayan yatak başlığını gösterdi.

“Işıklandırılmış yatak başlığı.”

“Yani gelecekteki mobilyalar böyle mi görünüyor?”

“İşte Kore’nin böyle görünüyor. Geri döndüğüme memnunum.” Luhan gelmeseydi eğer bu kadar memnun olup olmayacağından emin değildi Jongin. Ama bu Sehun’un fedakârlığıyla mümkün olmuştu. “Ben duş aldıktan sonra konuşacağız. Sıcak banyoya ihtiyacım var.”

Luhan başıyla onayladı. “Banyo bölümü nerede?”

“Banyolarımız var. Bu yeterince iyi mi?” Jongin ceket ve takım elbiseyle dolu olan dolabına gitti. İkisi içinde tişört ve pantolon seçerek temiz havlu aldı. Luhan’ın utangaçça yatağın kenarında oturmasını izleyerek banyoya gitti.

Tanrım, bunların hepsini nasıl da özlemişti. Tanrı denilen varlık tarafından cezalandırılmıştı. Ama Jongin hâlâ ona inanmakta gönülsüzdü ve belki de bunlara yıldızların sebep olabileceğini kabul ediyordu.

Uzun bir duştan sonra banyodan çıktığında Luhan’a havlu vererek girmesini söyledi.

Giyinmeyi bitirdiğinde yatağına atladı ve telefonlarıyla tabletlerini şarj etmeye başladı. Ofisindeki herkes yokluğundan dolayı delirmiş olmalılardı. Şirket müdürünü aradı ve olmayan büyük annesinin öldüğü ve eve hemen gelemedikleri bahanesini uydurdu.

Müdürün inanıp inanmadığından emin değildi ama Jongin daha fazla açıklama için çok yorgundur.

“Jongin.” Luhan başını banyodan uzatarak seslendi.

“Hm?”

“Burası neresi?”

“Ne?” Tabii ki Luhan tek bir düğmeye nasıl basacağını bilmiyordu? Jongin inledi ve yataktan kalkarak banyoya gitti. Bir an Luhan’ın çıplak bedenini sanki hiç görmemiş gibi incelemişti. “Bu…taraftan.” Kekeleyerek gözlerini duşa kabine çevirdi. Düğmeye basarak termostatı Luhan’a göre ayarladı. “Hepsi bu.”

“Su nereden geliyor…?” Luhan şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Bulutlardan.” Jongin yalan söyledi ve duş jellerini gösterdi. Luhan başını şaşkınlıkla yana yatırmıştı. Jongin avucuna biraz jel sıkarak ellerini ovuşturdu. “Gördün mü? Sabuna ihtiyacın yok.”

“Vay canına.”

“Duş al ve kapatmak için yeniden bu düğmeye bas.”

“Tamam.” Luhan yapmaya azimli gibi görünüyordu.

“Kıyafetlerin burada.” Rafı gösterdi.

Jongin, Luhan’ın çıplak bedenine son kez baktıktan sonra banyodan çıkarak kapıyı kapattı.

“Jongin?” Jongin başka bir meslektaşına telefon edecekken Luhan yeniden seslendi.

“Ne oldu?” Jongin, Luhan’ın pantolonu tutarak üstsüz bir halde çıkmasını izledi.

“Nedir bu?” Fermuarı kaldırdı. Jongin gülümseyerek yanına gitti. Pantolonunu düğmeledi ve fermuarını çekerek tişörtünü elinden aldı.

Tişörtü Luhan’ın başının üzerinde kaldırdı ve Luhan kollarını deliklerden geçirdi. “İşte. Bitti. Şimdi uyu. Bu dünya değiştirenlerle ilgili daha fazla bilgi bulmalıyım.”

Luhan başıyla onayladı. Evinden uzakta saldırıya açık kalmış gibi görünüyordu. “Nerede uyumalıyım?”

“Yatakta.”

“Sen nerede uyuyacaksın?”

“Yatakta.”

Luhan kaşlarını çattı.

“Tamam tamam. Ben koltukta yatarım.” Jongin mırıldandı.

“Konuşabiliriz.”

“Ne hakkında?”

“Geri gitmem hakkında.”

“Neden geri gitmek istiyorsun?”

“Huh? Çünkü senin dünyana ait değilim.”

“Kardeşinin neden mutluluğundan vazgeçtiğini anlamıyor musun? Bunu boşa harcama. Sehun’u buraya getirmenin bir yolunu bulacağız. Şimdi büyünün var olduğunu biliyoruz.”

“Senin dünyanda değil, değil mi?” Bu gerçek bir soruydu.

“Hayır. Ama Hogwarts ya da Narnia’mız yok. Ama deneyebiliriz. Kardeşim içeride ağlıyor. Onu üzgün görmeye dayanamam. Yine de bir sorum var.”

“Nedir?”

“Bekle. Ondan önce. Neden geri dönmek istiyorsun?”

“Çünkü…”

“Karın orada diye mi?”

“Hayır. Evet. Ama-“

“Luhan ben… Ben bunu istiyorum. Senin burada olmanı. O yüzden lütfen. Ve soruma gelince, Sehun hamile, değil mi? Erkekler senin dünyanda hamile kalabiliyor. Ama burada mümkün değil. Ya buraya geldiğinde bir şey olursa?”

Luhan’ın kaşları bir şey düşünüyormuş gibi çatılmıştı. “Bilmiyorum. O zaman çocuk var olmaz mı?”

Jongin iç çekti. “O zaman planı değiştiriyoruz. Kai’yi Astellaz’a yollayacağız.”

*******************

Kai odasının tanıdık tavanına gözlerini açmıştı ve bu dün gece yeniden Astellaz’da uyanma dualarından sonra onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı.

Oturdu, dün geceki ağlamalarından gözleri şişmişti ve göğsü sıkışıyordu. Hâlâ Astellaz’daki kıyafetleri vardı üzerinde. Derin bir nefes alarak yataktan kalktı. Kendi süslü banyosuna gitti ve acı içinde yeniden ağlayarak uzun bir duş aldı.

Hayatı saniyeler içinde nasıl değişebiliyordu. Kendi mutlu sonu olacağını ve Jongin’in olmayacağını düşünmüştü. Ama bu sonunda tersine dönmüştü.

Su saçlarından dökülürken avuçlarını duvara yasladı.

_“Kedicikler istediğini sanıyordum.”_

_“Evet. Ama bu mümkün değil.”_

_“Pekâlâ kaç tane istiyorsun?”_

_“Dört. İkisi Shibu için, ikisi Sehun için.”_

_“O zaman daha çok yapacağız.”_

_“Ama sen gidiyorsun.”_

_“Gitmeyeceğim. En azından seni bırakmayacağım.”_

Sehun’un sesi çok net bir şekilde kulaklarında yankılanıyordu.

Duştan çıktı ve beline havlu dolayarak yatağa oturdu. Sihirli göldeki başka bir anılarını hatırlamıştı.

_“Shibu.”_

_“Ne?”_

_“Beni eve kadar sırtında taşır mısın?”_

_“Tüm yolu sırtımda mı?”_

_“Evet. Taşır mısın?”_

_“Karşılığında ne alacağım?”_

_“Shibu ne isterse.”_

_“Bir söz.”_

_“Ne sözü?”_

_“Ne zaman buluşsak beni öpmek zorundasın.”_

_“Zaten öpmüyor muyum?”_

_“Doğru. O zaman seninle evlendiğimde beni her zaman kahveyle uyandıracağına söz vermelisin.”_

_“Sözünden vazgeçme Shibu.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Sehun başını kaldırdı ve Kai’yi tutkuyla öpmeye başladı._

Kai şimdi anlıyordu. Hangi durumda olurlarsa olsunlar evlenemeyeceklerine dair yüksek bir ihtimal vardı. Evli ya da değil Kai, Sehun’un yanında kalmalıydı. Ve şimdi, çocuklarıyla birlikte onun iyi olması için dua etmekten başka çaresi yoktu.

Gönülsüzce giyindikten sonra Kai odasından çıktığında Jongin’in yanında Luhan’la kendi odasından çıktığını gördü.

“Kai.” Luhan üzgün bir ifadeyle seslendi. Kai sempatisini anlayarak başını salladı ve oturma odasına gitti.

“Kai.” Jongin arkasından seslendi.

“Şimdi değil hyung. Konuşacak havamda değilim.” Kai kaba bir sesle söyledi ve koltuğa oturdu. Jongin iç çekti ama yüzünde üzgün bir ifade vardı.

Büyük olan televizyonu açtığında arkasından bir nefes sesi duydu. Başını çevirdiğinde Luhan’ın gözlerinin televizyona bakarken kocaman olduğunu görmüştü.

“O nedir?” Luhan nefesini tutmuştu. Kai gözlerini deviren Jongin’e baktı.

“Bu soruyu şimdiye kadar en az yüz kere sordu.” Jongin mırıldandı ve kederle gülümsedi. Kai bakışlarını yere çevirdi.

“Şeye benziyor…” Luhan konuşamıyordu. Kai’nin yanına oturdu ve televizyona bakmaya devam etti.

“O bir televizyon.” Kai açıkladı. İşlerin Luhan için zor olduğunu anlıyordu. Burada tek başınaydı. En azından Kai ve Jongin orada birbirlerine sahiptiler.

“Televizyon nedir?”

“Filmleri falan gösterir.”

“Filmler falan nedir?”

Kai konuyu açtığına pişman olmuştu ve Jongin hemen açıklamada ona yardım etti, televizyonun dünyadaki her şeyi gösterdiğini anlattı.

“Burada büyü yok diyordunuz.”

“Büyü yok. Bu bilim ve matematik sadece.” Jongin açıkladı. “Kai bir matematikçi.”

“Bilgin mi?”

“Bir öğretmen.” Kai açıkladı. “Affedersiniz. Gitmem gereken bir yer var.”

“Nereye Kai?”

Kai bir şey demeden arabasının anahtarlarını aldı ve evden çıktı.

En yakın kiliseye sürmüştü. Kai ve Jongin dinin ne demek olduğundan emin değildiler ama Kai’ye göre eğer Tanrı varsa o zaman hepsi aynı olmalıydı. Yetimhanede de bir kilise vardı ama Kai ve Jongin hiç dua etmemişlerdi.

Sehun’un da dua ettiğini bilerek kilisenin içine girdi. Sıralar vardı ama Kai direkt ilerledi ve önünde diz çöktü.

“Ona ve kediciğe iyi bak.” Mırıldandı ve sonra ayağa kalktı. Daha fazlasını istemediği için oradan çıktı. Sehun’u özlüyordu. Ama Sehun’u unutabileceğini düşünmek en kötüsüydü. Sehun’un neye benzediğini hatırlamayabilirdi. Sehun’un sesini artık kafasının içinde duyamayabilirdi. Ve bunlar onu en çok korkutan şeylerdi.


	24. 23.Bölüm

“Bu nedir?” Luhan benzer binayı işaret ederek sordu.

“O bir bina Luhan. Bir alışveriş merkezi.” Jongin hafifçe inleyerek söyledi. Saatlerdir Luhan’ın durmadan sorduğu soruları cevaplıyordu.

“Neden bu açık alanda bir sürü vatandaş var? Bir alışveriş merkezi ne demek?”

“Luhan.” Jongin dişlerini gıcırdattı. “Buraya sana kıyafet ve telefon almaya geldik. O yüzden sorularını kendine saklayabilir misin?”

Luhan Jongin’e ağzını açarak baktıktan sonra çenesini kapattı. Kaşlarını çatıyordu şimdi.

“Neden kızdın şimdi?” diye sordu Jongin.

“Ben Büyük Prensim.” Luhan mırıldandı.

“Evet ama bunu toplum içinde söyleme. İnsanlar kafadan çatlak olduğunu düşünecektir.”

“Çok kötüsün. Kafadan çatlak ne demek?”

“Urgh.” Jongin, Luhan’ın elini tuttu. “Burası kalabalıktır. Kaybolma.”

Luhan yürümeyi bıraktı. “Elimi… Böyle tutabilir misin?” Mırıldandı.

“Evet. Buradaki kimse umursamaz.” Luhan’ı kalabalığın içine çekiştirdi ve alışveriş merkezine girdi.

Luhan’ın eli terlemeye başlamıştı. “Jongin.”

“Ne?”

“Şimdi köpek gibi hissediyorum.”

Jongin gülmeye başladı ve Luhan’ın elini bıraktı. “O zaman yanımda dur.”

“Ciddi misin?”

Jongin durdu. “Ciddiyim.” Mırıldandı.

Luhan’a kıyafet almak için birkaç dükkâna girdiler ama Luhan bir köşede durarak insanlara ve eşyalara ağzı açık bakıyordu, Jongin’e hiçbir şey sormamıştı. Yemek için Jongin Luhan’ı bir kafeye götürdü ve ona çilekli smoothie aldı.

“Bu nedir?” Luhan pipete dokunarak yeniden başlamıştı. Jongin’in arabasına gidiyorlardı şimdi.

“O bir pipet. İşte.” Jongin aldı ve içine çekti. “Böyle içiyorsun.”

“Oh.” Luhan küçük bir çocuk gibi içmeye başlamıştı. “Wow. Bu… Enfes.” Beğenerek mırıldandı. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak yaladı. “Amanın.”

“Tanrım.” Jongin gülmeye başladı.

“Teşekkürler. Bunun için.” Luhan smoothie’den dolayı her an ağlayabilirdi.

“Rica ederim.”

***********************

Jongin Luhan’a telefonları anlatmakta epey zorluk çekmişti ama Luhan her şeye şaşırıyordu ve en sonunda Jongin boşvermeye karar verdi.

Kai’nin neredeyse bir haftadır hiç konuşmaması gerçeği onu depresyona sokuyordu ama en azından Kai de Jongin gibi işine devam ediyordu. Jongin bu dünya değiştirmeyle ilgili kişiler bulup konuşmaya çalışmıştı ama hiç sonuç elde edememişti.

“Jongin?” Jongin bilgisayarında çalışırken Luhan başını uzatmıştı. Luhan şimdi ayrı odada kalıyordu.

“Ne?”

Luhan içeriye girdi ve yatak başlığına oturdu. “Şüphem var.”

“Nedir?” Jongin iç çekti.

“Karın var mı?”

“Hayır. Belki evet. İşim benim karım.” Jongin bilgisayarında yazmaya devam ederek cevapladı.

“Bir sevgilin?”

“Hayır.”

“Hayır mı?” Luhan kaş çatıyordu.

“Hayır.”

“Oh.”

“Neden soruyorsun?”

“O zaman… Neyim…” Soramamıştı. Bir süre daha oturduktan sonra ayağa kalktı. “İyi geceler.”

Jongin bileğini kavradı. “Ne soracaktın?”

“Hiçbir şey.”

Luhan bileğini kurtarmaya çalışırken Jongin yataktan kalktı. “Üzgünsün. Neden?”

“Hayır, değilim. Sadece…. Sehun’u… özledim.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Burada kimsem yok, değil mi?”

“Bekle. Ya ben ne olacağım? Kai?”

“Oradayken farklıydın.” Şimdi üzgündü.

“Farklı mı?” Jongin yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Beni seviyormuş… Gibi görünüyordun…”

Jongin derin bir iç çekti. “Biraz meşgulüm. Sen de sinirli olmalısın. İşleri ilerletmek istemiyorum.”

Luhan dudağını ısırdı. “İlerletmeni istiyorum.” Fısıldadığında Jongin dumura uğramıştı. “Ama… Sen haklısın. Ben şimdi düzgün düşünemiyorum. Sehun’u görmek istiyorum.”

Jongin ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Luhan ve Kai, Sehun’u istiyordu. Sehun’u nasıl getireceğini bilmiyordu. Şimdilik yapabileceği tek şey Luhan’ın yüzünü tutmak ve alnından öpmekti. Luhan donmuştu. Bundan daha ciddi şeyler yapmışlardı ama şimdi onu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.

“Bu gece benimle uyumak ister misin?” Jongin önerdi ve Luhan’ın yanağını öptü.

*********************

Bir yıl. Ya da Kai’nin hesaplamasıyla 389 gün geçmişti Astellaz’daki son gününden bu yana. 389 gün, Kai zombi gibi yaşıyordu. İş, ev, iş, ev, alkol şimdiki hayatını oluşturuyordu. Ama her gece yaptığı tek bir şey vardı. Dua etmek. Dindar değildi, hayır. Ama çocuğunun başka bir dünyada doğduğunu bilerek dua ediyordu.

Jongin ve Luhan oraya buraya gidiyorlardı ve Luhan’a bu dünyayı öğretmeye çalışıyorlardı. Kai depresif yanını Jongin’e ya da Luhan’a göstermemesine rağmen yine de üzgündü. Her zaman bir kere âşık olmak istemişti. Ve bunun sonsuz olacağını biliyordu.

İhtimaller bunlardı; Sehun bebeği aldırıp krallığın başına geçmişti ya da Sehun sürgün edilmişti ve şu anda bebekle yaşıyordu. En kötü senaryo ise Kai’nin olmasını umduğu Sehun’un başka birine âşık olmasıydı.

“Bu gece ne zaman geleceksin?” Kahvaltıdayken kardeşi sormuştu.

“Bilmem. Belki 9’da.” Kai omuz silkerek cevapladı.

“Neden bunu buna koymalıyım?” Luhan gevrek kâsesi ve süt kutusunu tutarken sordu.

“Ye işte Luhan!” Jongin bağırdı.

“Tadı güzel olacak, güven bana.” Kai önerdi. Aslında Kai, Luhan’ın burada olmasından memnundu. Luhan, Sehun’un neye benzediğini hatırlatan tek şeydi. Kediciklerinin neye benzediğini merak ettiriyordu.

“Tamam. Geç kaldım.” Jongin masada kalktı. “Sonra görüşürüz.” Kai’nin saçlarını okşadı ve çıkmadan önce Luhan’a baktı.

Luhan kaşığını doldurmuştu. Bir yılda bile Luhan pek çok şeyi kavrayamıyordu. Hâlâ televizyonun nasıl çalıştığını ve telefonun neden çaldığını anlayamamıştı.

“Ben gittim.” Kai söyledi ve Luhan’a el sallayarak evden çıktı.

Tüm gecesini bir barda oturup içerek geçirmişti Kai.

“Hey.” Bir kız gelerek Kai’ye tembelce gülümsemişti.

“Hey.” Mırıldandı ve içkisine geri döndü.

“Bana içki ısmarlamaya ne dersin?” Bir elini Kai’nin yakasına koyarak mırladı kız.

“Tabi. Benden olsun.” Barmene söyledi.

“Ee, ne yapıyorsun?”

“İçiyorum.”

“Hayır, hayatından bahsettim.”

“İçiyorum.”

Kız güldü. “Seni her zaman burada görüyorum.”

“Evet.”

“Alkolik birine benzemiyorsun.”

“Değilim. Sevgilimi hamile bıraktım ama başka dünyaya geçerek onu orada bıraktım ve evet, kötü sonum var çünkü ilk aşkını unutamayan zavallı bir aptalım.”

Kai’ye garipçe bakıyordu ve Kai sonra yerinden kalktı. “Sevgilini sana unutturayım mı o zaman?” Eğilerek Kai’nin kulağına fısıldadı.

“Bayan. Biraz saygınız olsun. İçin, eve gidin ve uyuyun.” Kızın omzuna vurarak oradan çıktı. İşte hayatı böyleydi şu anda. Vazgeçebilirdi ama bir yıl olmuştu ama vazgeçememişti.

Eve sarhoş olarak gittiğinde Jongin ya da Luhan’ı görmemişti o yüzden direkt odasına gitti. Banyo dolabını karıştırarak uyku haplarını buldu. Bu durumda ihtiyacı yoktu ama bunu yapmak istiyordu. Banyodan sendeleyerek çıktı ve su şişesini eline aldı. Çok miktarda hapı eline dökerek ağzına attı. Hepsini yuttuktan sonra ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve yatağa uzandı. Saatler belki? Kai beklemişti. Gözleri otomatikman kapanmıştı ve Sehun’u düşünmeye başladı. Sehun’un kollarında kediciklerini tutup kendisine gülümsediğini hayal etti. “Seni hiç unutmadım Sehun.” Kai sessizce söyledi.


	25. 24.Bölüm

“Anlamıyorum.” Luhan telefonu karıştırarak söyledi. “İnsanların bu kadar ince bir şeyden konuşabilmeleri muhteşem.”

“Bu bir alet.” Jongin mırıldandı. Luhan iç çekerek telefonu bıraktı ve Jongin’in yatağının ortasına oturdu, Jongin masadaydı.

“Çalışıyor musun?”

“Gördüğün gibi.”

“Dün gece uğrayan kızlar kimdi?”

Bir yıl geçmişti ve Luhan’ın soruları hiç bitmemişti. “İyi bir seks arayan eski sevgililer.” Jongin düz bir şekilde cevapladı.

“Ama onları gönderdin.”

“Meşguldüm.”

“Hayır. Beni seviyorsun. Kabul etmesi neden bu kadar zor?” Luhan kendi kendine fısıldamıştı ama Jongin rahatça duymuştu onu.

Jongin elindeki kâğıtları bıraktı ve sırıtan Luhan’a döndü. “Ne dedin?”

Luhan şeker almış çocuk gibi sırıtıyordu. “Seni seviyorum.” Omuz silkti. Bir yıldır Jongin’le yaşamasına rağmen, Jongin onu hiç kullanmamıştı. Luhan’ın evi özlediğini düşündüğü içindi çoğunlukla. Ama Jongin de sabırlı biri değildi. Luhan tarafından baştan çıkarılıyordu. Luhan etrafındayken katı davranmasına rağmen içinde Luhan’ı ne olursa olsun korumak istiyordu.

“Birimiz için öyle.” Jongin mırıldandı ve iş kâğıtlarına geri döndü.

Luhan yataktan kalktı ve Jongin’in yanına geldi.

“Ne oldu?” Jongin sordu.

“Neden artık beni öpmüyorsun?”

Jongin çenesini sıktı. İstemediğinden değildi ama Luhan üzerinden avantaj sağlamak istemiyordu çünkü burada kimsesi yoktu.

“Çünkü öyle hissetmiyorum.”

“Yalan söylemeyi kes Jongin. Tek yaptığın her fırsatta beni izlemek. Ben bakmadığımda çok fazla gülümsüyorsun.”

“Git yat Luhan.”

“Daha saat 7.”

“Wow, saati öğrenmişsin.”

Luhan dilini çıkardı ve odadan çıkmak için döndü. “Bana karşı hislerin var mı merak ediyorum Jongin.”

“Luhan.” Jongin seslendi.

“Hm?”

“Beni… Öpmek istiyordun, değil mi?”

“Ben öyle bir şey demedim. Dedim ki-“ Jongin, Luhan’ı kucağına çektiğinde lafı kesilmişti. Luhan’ın gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Bu ayarlanabilir.” Jongin sırıttı ve dudaklarını Luhan’ınkilere sürttü. Elleriyle Luhan’ın tişörtünün yanlarını kavrarken dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Jongin geri çekildiğinde Luhan nefesini tutmuştu. Bollarını Jongin’in boynuna doladı ve başını yana eğerek eğildi. Jongin hızla solumaya başlayarak bu sefer onu daha sert öpüyordu. Dili Luhan’ın alt dudağını okşadıktan sonra emmeye başlayarak ona açılmasını emrediyordu. Luhan, Jongin’in dilinin ağzına girmesi için hemen izin vermişti. Dilleri birbirine dolanırken dudakları hassaslaşıyordu. “Luhan.” Jongin ağzına inleyerek öpücüğü bozdu ve dudaklarını Luhan’ın boynuna sürükledi.

Luhan, Jongin’in gömleğini yırtarak açtı ve avuçlarını göğsünde gezdirdi. Jongin, Luhan’ı kucağına alarak ayağa kalktı. Jongin onu yatağa taşırken Luhan bacaklarını Jongin’in beline dolamıştı. Luhan’ı yatırarak gömleğini çıkardı. Luhan’ın üzerine çıktı ve onun tişörtünü de çıkardı. Daha umutsuz bir halde öpüşmeye başladılar, ellerini bedenlerinde geziyordu. Jongin, Luhan’ın bunu şu anda istediğinden emindi.

Elini Luhan’ın eşofmanına soktu ve sertleşen üyesini okşadı. Luhan, Jongin’in dudaklarına karşı hafifçe inledi. Elleri Jongin’in sırtını yakıyordu. Jongin eğilerek Luhan’ın eşofmanından kurtuldu. Saniyeler içinde Luhan’ın çıplak bedenine bakarken Luhan parlayan gözlerini kaçırmıştı. Çok güzeldi.

Jongin yeniden eğilerek dudaklarını öpmeye başladığında Luhan onu altına aldı. Bu sefer Luhan, Jongin’in pantolonunu indirerek göbeğinin her yerini öpmüştü. Jongin’in ereksiyonunun gövdesine nazik bir öpücük kondurdu ve ağzına aldı. Luhan onu emerken Jongin inleyerek Luhan’ın saçlarına asılıyordu. Luhan geri çekildiğinde Jongin çenesini sertçe kavrayarak onu derin bir öpücük için kendine çekti. Ellerini birbirinin ereksiyonuna dolanırken birbirlerinin ağzına inliyorlardı. Jongin, Luhan’ı uzanması için itti ve parmaklarını emerek Luhan’ın içine yerleştirdi.

Jongin onu genişletirken Luhan tırnaklarını Jongin’in sırtına geçirdi. Dikkatini dağıtmak için onu yeniden öpmeye başladığında Luhan Jongin’in ağzına insanüstü sesler bırakıyordu. Luhan’ı karnının üzerinde uzanması için döndürdü ve alt bedenini kaldırarak Luhan’ın kalçalarını tuttu. Jongin, Luhan’ın kuyruk sokumunu öperek ereksiyonunu içine itti.

“Urghh… Jongin.” Jongin içinde gidip gelerek pelvic kemiğini Luhan’ınkine vurdururken Luhan hızla soluyordu.

Jongin başını geriye attı ve inleyerek yeniden eğdi. Jongin içinde vuruşlarına devam ederken Luhan tek eliyle yatak başlığına tutunuyordu. Jongin eğildi ve Luhan’ın boynunun yanını öperek omuzlarına öpücük kondurmaya başladı. Luhan’ın omzunu sertçe emerek iz bırakmıştı.

Kendisi boşaldıktan hemen sonra Jongin boşalırken inlemişti Luhan. Jongin hızla soluyarak Luhan’ın sırtına kendini bıraktı. Hala içindeyken Luhan’ın terli sırtı Jongin’in göğsünü yakıyordu.

“Buradaki insanların aşk hakkında sadık olmadığını biliyorum Luhan. Ama söz konusu sen olduğunda ben öyle değilim. Seninle ciddiyim Luhan.”

“Bu kadar yeter Jongin.” Başını birazcık çevirdi ve Jongin onu yandan öpmeye başladı.

*******************

Jongin saat gece üç civarında yanında uyuyan bir adet Luhan’la uyanmıştı. Kendi kendine gülümsedi ve Luhan’ı dudağından öptükten sonra yataktan çıktı. İşini bitirmemişti henüz. Hızla bir duş alarak masasına geçti. Ama Kai’in dönüp dönmediğini merak ediyordu, onu kontrol etmeye gitti.

Kai’nin odasının kapısı şaşırtıcı bir şekilde açıktı. Başını uzattığında Kai’nin yatağında gömleği pantolonundan sarkmış bir halde uyuduğunu gördü. Jongin iç çekti ve kapıyı kapatmak üzereyken bir şey dikkatini çekmişti. Uyku hapı şişesi yerde duruyordu. Kan Jongin’in kulaklarında uğuldarken odaya girdi ve şişeyi inceledi. Yarısı boştu ve yere birkaç hap saçılmıştı. “Kai!” Bağırarak Kai’yi sarstı.

Cevap yoktu.

“Tanrı aşkına Kai!” Aniden ağlayacak gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı ama Kai hala nefes alıyordu. Odasına koşarak telefonunu kavradı. “Luhan!” Ambulansı aradıktan sonra onu uyandırdı ve Kai’nin odasına gitti. “Seni kahrolası aptal çocuk.” Kai’nin bilinçsiz bedenine sarıldı, yanaklarından yaşlar süzülürken Kai’yi kucağına aldı. Kollarında ölmeye başlayan Kai’yle beraber hızla evden çıktı.

*******************

_Oradaydı. En sevdiği ormanda etrafında sincaplar ve tavşanlarla beraber bir kulübenin önünde oturuyordu. Biraz sisliydi; sabah olabilirdi. Sehun bir bebekle oynuyordu. Bebeğin sırtı Sehun’un kıvrılmış baldırlarına yaslıydı ve bebeğin karnına üfleyerek onu güldürüyordu. İkisi de mutluydular._

_“Burnunu kim yaptı?” Sehun hafifçe bebeğin burnuna dokundu. “Ben yaptım!” Bebekle beraber gülüyordu. “Kediciğin burnu çok küçük yine de.” Mırıldandı, kulağa sızlanma gibi geliyordu. “Shibu’nunki gibi.”_

_Sürgün edilmişti. Ormanda bebekle tek başına yaşaması için._

_Bebek Sehun’un yanağına dokunarak kocaman gülümsedi. Sehun da ona gülümsedi ve bebeği kucağına alarak omzuna kaldırdı. Sonra Sehun’un yüzü değişti. Dudakları bükülmüştü ve gözleri yaşlarla doluydu. “Hâlâ bekliyorum.” Fısıldadı ve gözyaşlarını silmeye başladı._

_******************_

Kai rüyasından uyandı ve parlak hastane tavanına baktı. Ölmemişti.

“Kai!” Jongin yan tarafında bağırıyordu. Kai derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini yeniden kapattı.


	26. FİNAL

“Yani ölmedim.” Kai gözleri hala kapalıyken mırıldandı. Jongin’in yakasını çekiştirdiğini hissedince yeniden açtı gözlerini.

“Seni öldürmek üzereydim, aptal…” Dişlerinin arasından fısıldadı ve Kai’yi uzanması için itti.

Kai neşesiz bir kıkırtı koyuverdi. “Neden öldürmedin o zaman?”

“Kai… Neden böylesin? Lanet olası bir yıldır ceset gibi yaşıyorsun! Bana işkence etmek için bu yetmedi mi? Tüm hayatım boyunca beni sefil mi edeceksin? O zaman gerçekten bir yetim olacağım.”

“Olmayacaksın. Çünkü Luhan’a sahipsin. Senin için mutluyum hyung. Gerçekten. Her zaman ilk önceliğim olacaksın.” Kai oturmak için çabaladı ve iç çekti. Odanın parlak ışıkları gözlerini yakıyordu. “Benim için senden daha önemli birisi yok. Ama birisine söz verdim hyung. Tutamadığım berbat bir söz.”

Jongin bu kez Kai’ye kederle bakıyordu. Son günlerde yüzünde hep bu ifade vardı. “Sehun hayatında bir kişiydi sadece Kai. Eğer bu kadar zorsa onu bırakmalısın. Vazgeç.”

“Vazgeçmeyeceğim. Ve vazgeçemem.” Kai söyledi. “Senin için söylemesi kolay. Birsine bebek verip sonra onu tek başına acı çekmesi için bırakmadın.”

“Anlıyorum Kai. Ama… Seni böyle görmeye dayanamıyorum. Depresyon belirtileri gösteriyorsun.”

“Öyle mi?” Homurdandığında Jongin kaşlarını daha derin çattı.

“O başka bir dünyada Kai.”

“Rüyamda onu gördüm.” Rüyası çok gerçekçiydi. Astellaz’ın kendisi gibi. Astellaz krallığının gerçek olmadığına dair Kai bir sürü belgesel izlemişti.

“Rüya mı gördün?”

“Evet.” Kai başını eğdi. “Oradaydı. Kedicikle birlikte.” Bilinçsizce gülümsedi. “Ama sadece bir rüyaydı. Şu anda nerede olduğunu ya da çocuğumuzun yaşayıp yaşamadığını bile bilmiyorum.”

“Zaman geçtikçe onu unutacaksın Kai. Vazgeçeceksin. Kendini öldürmeye çalışmaktan vazgeç.”

Belki de Jongin haklıydı. İnsanlar bunu yapmaya meyilliydi. Unutup vazgeçiyorlardı. Ama Kai bunu yapmayı reddediyordu.

“Onu unutmayacağım. Sen unutur muydun hyung? Eğer Luhan şimdi giderse? Onu unutacak mıydın?”

“Bilmiyorum Kai. Ama düzgün düşünürsen bunu yapmak zorunda olurdum. Böyle bir şey için kendimi öldüremem. Öyle olsaydı, şu anda dünyanın yarısı ilk aşkının başarısızlığından dolayı ölmüş olurdu.

“Bu mantık hakkında değil hyung.” Kai bakışlarını kaçırdı. “O bana güvenmişti. Senin ve Luhan’ın mutluluğu için kendini feda etti.”

“Senin yapabileceğin bir şey var mı Kai? Yok. Eğer geri dönme gücün olsaydı, gitmiş olurdun. Ama gitmedin. Sehun da bunu biliyor. Kim inkâr edebilir ki? Belki de vazgeçmiştir.”

“Vazgeçmedi.”

“Kai.”

“Yeter.” Kai uzandı ve gözlerini kapattı.

“Onu unutmak istemiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Onun mutlu olmasını istiyorum. Ama mutlu mu nasıl bileceğim?”

Kai’nin elini tuttuğunu hissetti. “Başka birini bulacaksın Kai. Mutlu olacaksın. Hayatını bu şekilde yıkamazsın.”

“Hayattan vazgeçmedim. Ölürsem onu görebilecek miyim onu öğrenmek istedim.”

“Bu aptalca.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Biliyorsun tanrı adaletsiz.”

“Tanrıya inanmadığını sanıyordum.” Kai alaylandı.

“Ama sen inanıyorsun, değil mi? Tüm zamanını kilisede geçiriyorsun. Biliyorum Kai.”

“Ne bekliyorsun hyung? Başka bir dünyada bir anda uyandık. Tanrı mutlaka var olmalı.”

“Tanrı her yerde Kai. Sadece kilisede değil. Ve Sehun’da tanrıyı gördün sen, değil mi? İnancı gördün. Aşkı. Bu tanrının olduğu şey işte.”

“İkimizde iyi bir ders aldık, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

Kai iç çekti ve mırıldandı. “Korkuyorum hyung. Bir gün Sehun’u unutabilirim diye.”

“Eğer en iyisi bu olacaksa o zaman… Hayır! Yapamazsın Kai.” Aniden bağırdı. “Henüz vazgeçme. Denemeye devam edeceğiz. O yüzden vazgeçme!”

Kai gülmeye başladı. “Sende kişilik bozukluğu var.”

******************

Jongin gece yarısı onu bıraktığında Kai uyumuştu. Jongin’in dediği gibi vaz mı geçmeliydi?

Gözlerini açtığında uzaktan gelen gürültülü sesler eşliğinde etrafını insanların sardığını hissetmişti. Doktorlar ve hemşireler Kai’nin görüşünü bulandırıyordu. Jongin’in bağrışlarını da duyabiliyordu. Yanındaki monitör bipliyordu. Sonra göğsünde bir ateş hissetmişti ama hızla geçmişti.

Kai karanlığın içine düşmeye başlamıştı.

******************

Kuşların ötüşü Kai’nin isteğine göre gürültülüydü. Kuşlar… Ötme… Seul’de?

Uykusundan uyandığında hafifçe inledi. Parlaklık Kai’nin gözlerini kör etmişti. Rüzgâr eserken guguk kuşları ötüşüyordu. Biraz soğuktu. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve etrafındaki kano ağaçlarına baktı. Ağaçlar… Orman. Bir dejavu hissi üzerine çullanmıştı.

İçgüdüsü ona ayıları aramasını ve rüyada olup olmadığını görmesini söylüyordu. Yanağı açığı için rüya değildi. Kai ayağa kalktı, kalbi hızlanmıştı. Hızla solumaya ve etrafa bakınmaya başladı.

“Sehun!” Kai içgüdüsüyle bağırdı ve sesi ağaçların arasında yankı yapmıştı. Deli bir adam gibi ormanın içinde koşmaya başlamıştı, üzerinde hala hastane kıyafetleri vardı. Olduğu yer sisliydi ve sabah olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Cennette falan mıydı? Kai merak ediyordu. Gerçekten ölmüş müydü? Çünkü burada sıkışmıştı.

Sonra durdu ve bir noktadan duman gelen yere ağzı açık bakmaya başladı. “Sehun.” Bağırdı ve dumana doğru koşmaya başladı.

Kai’nin hayal ettiği gibi bir kulübe vardı. Kulübeye yaklaşırken hem heyecan hem gerginlik göğsünü sıkıştırıyordu. Bir jaguar üzerine atladığında durmak zorunda kalmıştı. Hırladı ve Kai’ye kükredi.

“Shibu! Shibu!” Kai bağırdı ve jaguara sarılmak isteyerek zıpladı. “Sehun! Sehun nerede?!”

Sonra siyah bir puma geldi. Lino!” Kai o hayvanlar ona saldırsa bile heyecandan bayılmak üzereydi.

“Ne oldu kedicikler?” İşte… O ses. Kai’nin uzun zamandır duymak için öldüğü ses. Neredeyse ölecekti.

Sehun ortaya çıktığında tamamen donmuştu. Sehun’un yüzündeki yaraları gördüğünde Kai’nin kalbi atmayı bırakmıştı. Yanaklarında, alnından çenesine kadar köşegen bir şekilde, kollarında yanık izleri vardı. Sehun kapının girişinde durarak Kai’ye bakıyordu. Dakikalarca orada durarak birbirlerine şaşkınlıkla baktılar. Sehun’un yanaklarındaki yaşları gördüğünde Kai’nin kalbi titremişti.

“Shi…Shibu.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Sehun.” Kai inleyerek söylemişti.

Sehun ağlamaya başladığında Kai kederle iç çekti. “Neden… Bu kadar… Uzun sürdü?” Sehun hıçkırıkları arasında sordu ve mahvedilen yanaklarını kollarıyla sildi. “Kedicik ve ben bekliyorduk.”

“Kayboldum.” Kai ileriye doğru bir adım attı ve zayıfça gülümsedi. Sehun, Kai’ye koşarak üzerine atladı ve ona sıkıca sarıldı. Kai burnunu Sehun’un boynuna sürttü, hâlâ gülümsüyordu.

“Cezalandırıldım Shibu çünkü… Luhan’ı ana kapıya ittim ve…. Kediciği aldırmayı reddettim. Kimsem yok… Kedicik dışında Shibu.” Sehun gözyaşlarını sildi ve soludu.

“Ben artık buradayım. Mutlu olacağız Sehun.” Geri çekildi ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. İzlerine bakarken Kai’nin gözleri yaşlardan dolayı yanıyordu. Gülümsedi ve dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı.

Sehun geri çekildi. “Shibu sonsuza kadar benimle… Ve kedicikle mi olacak?”

“Evet Sehun. Ölene kadar.”


	27. Son Söz

“Bu çok garip.”

“Ne var şimdi?”

“Anlamıyorum. Bir parmağını basıp mısırların nasıl patladığını anlamıyorum.” Luhan eğilerek mısırların patladığı mikrodalgaya bakıyordu. “Nasıl, Jongin?” Doğruldu ve omzunun üzerinden Jongin’e baktı. Çalışmak yerine mutfak masasından Luhan’a ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Ben bilim adamı değilim.” Jongin mırıldandı ama gözlerini Luhan’dan alamıyordu. Bugünlerde böyleydi. “Yarın işim var. Orada durup mısırların patlamasına mı bakacaksın yoksa beni eğlendirecek misin? Yoksa yatıyorum ben?”

“Yatamazsın.” Luhan yalandan bağırdı. Luhan’ın gittikçe modern dünyaya alıştığını görebiliyordu Jongin.

“O zaman gel buraya.” Ama Luhan, Jongin’i geçiştirerek mısırlara bakmak için eğildi. Jongin bilgisayarı kapattı ve Luhan’ın yanına giderek kalçalarından tutup tezgâha yasladı. “Bugünlerde çok yaramaz olmaya başladın sen.”

“Yaramaz olmamı sevdiğini düşünmüştüm.” Luhan kollarını Jongin’in omuzlarına attı.

“Evet ama bu tarz yaramaz değil.”

“Oh ne tarz yaramazlığı sevdiğini biliyorum.” Luhan sırıttı.

Jongin onu seviyordu. Luhan sahip olduğu tek kişiydi. Yas tutuyor değildi çünkü Kai’nin şimdi mutlu olduğunu biliyordu. Tabii ki, Kai’nin hastane yatağından kaybolduğu sabah pek çok sorulara neden olmuştu ama Jongin, Kai’nin gözlerinin önünden nedensizce kaybolmadığını biliyordu. Öyle gitmişti. Kai’yi olduğu gibi bırakmıştı. Artık tanrıya inanıyordu. Gerçekten. Neredeyse ölmek üzere olduğu gecenin sabahında Kai’nin kaybolmasına tanrının sebep olduğu belliydi. Kai’nin Astellaz’da mutlu olduğuna inanıyordu. Onu bir gün yeniden görecekti. Ama Luhan’ın mutluluğunun burada olduğunu bildiği için geri gitmek istemiyordu.

İki ay olmuştu. Ve Jongin tanrıya inanmıştı. Jongin’in gözleri önünde Kai hastane yatağından kaybolduğundan beri iki ay geçmişti.

“Pekâlâ o zaman Prens Luhan. Ne bekliyorsunuz?” Jongin dudaklarına eğildi ama Luhan geri çekilmişti.

“Başka bir sorum var.”

“Ne var şimdi?” Jongin sızlandı.

“Sence bu makrudalva-“

“Mikrodalga.”

“Evet. Sence tavuğu böyle patlatabilir mi?”

“Hayır Luhan. Patlatamaz.”

“Neden ama?”

“Urh.” Jongin tısladı ve Luhan’ın ağzıyla susturdu.

“Mmm mmh.” Luhan öpücüğü böldü. “Burada olmaz.”

“Ev benim değil mi? İstediğim yerde yaparım.”

*******************

“Bir lale sana.” Sehun pembe bir laleyi bebek maymuna uzattı. “Senin ve senin için bir papatya.” İki yabani tavşanın önüne iki tane papatya koydu. “Bir lale sana.” Anne maymuna bir lale uzattı. “Ve sana bir gül.” Yanında oturup kucağında bir tavşanla bacaklarının arasındaki çimenleri oynayan bebeğine uzattı.

“Ya bana?” Kai, Sehun’u göğsüne yaslanması için çekerken sordu. Sehun bacakları arasında oturuyordu.

“Oh. Al.” Sehun bir lale uzattı.

“Neden bana maymun çiçeği veriyorsun?”

“Maymun çiçeği değil bunlar.” Sehun, Kai’ye kaşlarını çattı ve somurtarak başını çevirdi.

“Bias tutuyorsun. Ona çiçek verdin.”

“Kızımız çok güzel.”

“Ben maymun gibi çirkin miyim?”

Anne maymun Kai’ye tısladı. “Onu aşağılama.” Sehun, Kai’nin göğsüne dirseğini geçirdi.

“Oh aşağılayacağım. Şunlara bak. Çirkin yaratıklar.”

Sehun yerden kalkarak bebeğini kucağına aldı. “Gel Veha.” Evet Sehun ölü kedisinin adını kızlarına koyduğu için isim koyma konusunda sıfır yeteneğe sahipti. Kedilerden bahsetmişken, Sehun Kai’nin ona aldığı kediciği de onunla yaşaması için kulübeye getirmişti.

Hepsinin yanında huzurluydu. Astellaz’ın ormanlarının birinde çok güzel bir yerdi. Kai, Sehun için vejetaryen olmak zorunda kalmıştı çünkü Sehun ona ‘arkadaşları’ yemeyi yasaklamıştı. İlk günlerde zor olmuştu ama Kai ne zaman Sehun’un yüzüne baksa onun için değeceğini biliyordu. Şimdi bile bahçelerinde oturarak yaşadıkları hayatın tadını çıkarıyorlardı.

“Kediciğimi geri ver!” Kai, Sehun’un arkasından eve girerek bağırdı.

“Senin kediciğin değil. O benim.”

“Oh öyle mi? Babaya gel bebeğim.” Kai kollarını uzattığında Veha kucağına atlamıştı hemen. Çok küçüktü ama çok sevimliydi. Kai’nin büyüdüğünü izlediği birkaç haftada kızının buradaki hayvanları sevdiğini ve onlar tarafından sevildiğini görmüştü.

Sehun alt dudağını sarkıtarak kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. Kai bebeği tahta beşiğine koyarak somurtan Sehun’a döndü. “Shibu.” Sehun boğuk bir sesle seslendi.

“Efendim?” Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline dolayarak kendine çekti.

“Burada olmana memnunum Shibu.” Sehun yüzünü Kai’nin omzuna yasladı. “Ben artık güzel olmasam bile.”

“Şunu söylemeyi bırak Sehun.” Evet yüzü kesiklerle mahvedilmişti sırf tahtı kabul etmeyerek herkesin dediği gibi bir piçin çocuğunu taşıdığı için. Sehun iyiliği için kaleden ayrılmıştı. Ve Astellaz şu anda Luhan’ın karısı tarafından yönetiliyordu. Başlarında bir kraliçe vardı şimdi. Ve Kai’nin duyduğuna göre harika bir kraliçeydi.

“Ama bu senin sevdiğin Sehun değil Kai.” Sehun ne zaman gerçek ismini kullansa ürperiyordu Kai. Bu onun ciddi olduğunu gösteriyordu.

“Bir gün yabandomuzu suratım olursa beni evden kovar mıydın?”

Sehun hem yaşlı hem de hayran gözlerle kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. “Tabii ki hayır.”

“Kesinlikle.”

“Yabandomuzu gibi mi yüzüm?” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Tanrım hayır! Kim olduğumuz için birbirimizi seviyoruz demek istedim. Nasıl göründüğümüz için değil.”

Sehun sonunda gülümsemişti. “Eğer yüzün yabandomuzu gibi olursa kedicik korkacaktır.”

Kai başını onaylamayla salladı ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Dudaklarını en sona saklayarak yüzünün her bir noktasını öptü. Sehun’un Luhan’a mutluluk vermek ve Kai’nin sahip olduklarını korumak için tüm bunları yaşadığı gerçeği Kai’nin kalbini sıkıştırıyordu.

“Hiç bu kadar güzel olmamıştın.” Kai öpücükten geri çekilerek fısıldadı.

Sehun izlerinin üzerinden kızarmıştı.

“Ama evet, sana göre bir maymuna benziyorum, değil mi?” Kai homurdandı.

“Çok yakışıklı bir maymun aslında.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
